An Infatuated May: Advanced Love Battles
by Razgriz89
Summary: The series you all loved and hated is upgraded in this well-acclaimed sequel. Featuring advanced allies, advanced enemies, and advanced humor as well. Featuring a Christmas special in the end and 1337 percent recommended daily allowance of Advanceshipping
1. OVA9: A New Challenger

_When we last left an infatuated May…_

_It all started from a mushroom that makes the consumer fall madly in love with his or her apple of the eye. As a result, she did all sorts of crazy and not to mention daring kind of stuff. The mushroom moved on and affected another person…with twice the effect after swallowing it whole. All it needed to end its reign of infatuation was an indignant yell. Setting the mushroom aside, our heroine was now infatuated through an entirely new method: hypnosis. But it wasn't what the gang had expected as the victim fell madly in love with the same sex! To top it all, the forces of darkness intervened by kidnapping her and making her knight in shining armor come to the rescue. _

_With stiff competition from Misty and Dawn, May vows to do whatever it takes to get the coveted prize: the heart of the young, aspiring champion…and "whatever it takes" really mean whatever it takes. It makes one break in the song...literally._

_"Whoa…! She's unbeatable! It's time for May's…ADVANCED BATTLES!" _

"**An Infatuated May: Advanced Love Battles"**

--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--

**EPISODE 666: REDEMPTION (four-part OVA continuation)**

**Act Five:** A New Challenger (told in a new character's POV)

Petalburg City...how I missed the smell of the blooming flowers and the petals that flew with the wind. But after a long and arduous journey, I'm finally home.

My name's Tristan Barrett. I've been on my Pokemon journey for quite some time already, leaving no gym and no contest unchallenged. Believe me, the quest for becoming a Pokemon master is no walk in the park. It's been a while since I went back home for Christmas. My family must miss me by now. But that's not the only reason why I came home after finishing in the top four of the Hoenn League and making it to the top eight of the Hoenn Grand Festival.

She's waiting for me…to fulfill my promise to her and come home a champion. I'm talking about her…May Maple.

When I arrived at Petalburg City, the first thing on my list was to visit May's house just behind the Petalburg City gym. Giggling, I told myself: "She's going to be so shocked to see me." That was always the case with friends who have been gone for a long, long time. I noticed the gym's front door locked. I reckon that Norman is either still sleeping or out for the meantime. Sorry but I just know May's eager to see me. So I crept behind the front door and into the back door where I noticed that it was open. Somebody must have broken inside; it's just common sense to keep the back door closed whenever the house is empty. I called out my Metang and together we entered the house silently.

As I thought, the house was completely empty. Then again, there was no sign of a burglar. Maybe some klutz just left the back door open. Suddenly, my Metang found something that disturbed the both of us. In the living room, there were people lying down on the floor. One of them was May's little know-it-all brother, Max. Metang and I were completely shocked; it's as if somebody had knocked them out cold. When I touched them, they were more than out cold. THEY WERE AS COLD AS ICE!

"Metang, use Confusion to put them in the sofa." My trusted Metang complied; its eyes glowing as its Confusion lifted the people towards the nearby sofa.

"They can't be dead!" I said to myself. "How would I explain this to May? She's going to freak out. Worse, she might even label me as a criminal."

Just when things couldn't get any worse, one of my Pokemon let itself out of its ball: my Loudred. It was acting way out of control again and creating quite a ruckus inside the living room. But when it used Hyper Voice on the unconscious people, the ruckus escalated to a riot. At least it did the job of getting them back to the real world. Then again, it practically smashed everything fragile and ruined everything delicate. Sure, my Loudred is a pain in the neck but it always gets the job done.

"Ouch…my head…" One of the trainers, particularly the one with a bull cap said. "My head's ringing like crazy."

"It's one thing to hear Loudred's Hyper Voice from a distance but it's another to hear it at point blank range." said Max.

"I feel like I just got out of a whirlpool." Among the group was a beautiful girl. But to me, nothing is more beautiful than May.

"Let's cut to the chase, you guys. Is this Loudred yours?" A spiky-haired boy asked me.

It won't hurt to answer sincerely, will it?

"Yeah, sorry for the ruckus…Loudred is a Pokemon of action."

--0--0--0--0--0--

When I heard their testimonies at first, I didn't believe them at all. I have known May since childhood as much as her family. Moreover, how can a kiss "kill" a person in less than three seconds? She would never do such things. There must be an explanation for all of this. These people must be trying to fool me or something.

"Hey look! So this is where I left my video camera." Max said, unearthing his video camera in between the throw pillows. "And look, it was on this entire time."

"Maybe it captured the moment when May picked us off one by one." The trainer with the bull cap replied.

What were they talking about? Were they still accusing my childhood friend of murder?

It was only when I watched the footage from Max's video camera that I learned the truth…the painful way.

_"Good morning, darling…and goodbye."_

"It seems that we were placed in a state of suspended animation back then." Max's brain got to work.

"So are we still alive?" The girl named Misty asked.

"Yes, we're still alive…and it's all thanks to Loudred's Hyper Voice."

"I guess we have this fine trainer to thank for."

I always get flattered when a girl praises me for something commendable. Better yet, the compliment came from such a beautiful girl. After introducing ourselves and getting acquainted with one another, we began devising a plan to look for May and snap her out of her misery. I was familiar with the urban legend of 66 Perrault Drive. Many have fallen victim to the anonymous calls sent by the manor. As soon as they've reached their intended destination, they couldn't get out of the woods even if they wanted to. Every path they took, with or without a map, led them back to the front of the manor. Rumor has it that the victims were challenged on a two-on-two Pokemon battle inside. If they lost, they would become one of the slaves of darkness in the form of an Ariados or a ghost Pokemon.

Unfortunately with May already one step ahead of us, locating her whereabouts was like looking for a hay strand in a pile of needles. But it doesn't mean that it's back to square one. If May won't give us the answer, then perhaps her "evil counterpart" can.

--0--0--0--0--0--

Ash and I formed a two-man party to storm the mansion without turning our backs for a quick moment. His Pikachu cleared a path for us with its electric attacks while my Loudred kept the Ariados at bay with its Hyper Voice. We pushed through endless blockades of Ariados and ghost Pokemon until we've reached the battlefield in the innermost part of the abandoned manor.

The rumors that I've heard about 66 Perrault Drive were somewhat true. The entire battlefield was crawling with an army of Ariados and ghost Pokemon but I couldn't distinguish the unlucky ones from the wild ones. All I know for sure is my Pokemon adventure just got supersized.

I heard a cry from behind the shadows. It sounded like May.

_"Keep it down! I'm trying to get some sleep!" _

"May, show yourself or I'll force you out of there!" yelled Ash, wearing an indignant expression.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The girl who came out of the shadows looked like May. Please tell me this is only a nightmare.

_"What do you want now? Even dark spirits need their beauty sleep. Besides, I don't do well in the morning."_

"Stop fooling around! What have you done with the real May?" Remind me not to get Ash very infuriated.

_"What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to her…yet."_

"That's a lie! You deliberately let us go when I won fair and square in our last battle because you had already tainted her soul with something wicked."

_"What is it this time? You won fair and square. I let the both of you go. Aren't you satisfied yet?"_

"You're going to remove whatever you put inside of her right this minute!"

_"Are you even thinking straight? I haven't done anything since I released you two…and in case you haven't noticed, I had to let go a lot of Ariados and ghost Pokemon ever since."_

Becoming a servant of darkness in the form of an Ariados or a ghost Pokemon…losing a lot of Pokemon ever since his victory…it was beginning to take shape. I had to intervene in their argument.

"Wait Ash, I think she's telling the truth." I said.

_"And who might you be?"_

"The name's Tristan Barrett and I came here to—wait a sec…you don't know me?"

_"Umm…nope…"_

"Remember me? Back when we were still kids? Ring a bell?"

_"Not really..."_

"Aw come on! You have to remember." She has to remember. She may be May's dark side but at least both share the same set of memories.

Does that mean that she has already forgotten about me? Had she forgotten the promise I made to her during our childhood days? Have our glorious days as friends been lost forever? May, please try to remember. I don't want to lose you as much as Ash does.

_END OF ACT FIVE_


	2. OVA10: Rolling the Dice Again

**Act Six:** Rolling the Dice Again

Several years ago, Tristan vowed to May that he would return to Petalburg City as a champion. Although this wasn't actually fulfilled, making it to the top four of the Hoenn League and top eight of the Hoenn Grand Festival was enough for him. But when he got back from his Pokemon journey, a new kind of dilemma had dragged him to the most peculiar and dangerous journey of his life. If the dark May doesn't remember him, there is a strong possibility that the real May doesn't know him as well since two counterparts share one set of memories.

"Come on, May. Don't you remember me? We used to play hopscotch when we were still little." Tristan tried refreshing her memory bank. He was practically before her, kneeling down.

_"For the sixth time, I don't know you! I don't know if that's what the real May thinks."_

"Don't you get it? If you don't know me, then May doesn't know me too. It's THAT simple."

_"Perhaps you should concentrate on looking for your friend first. That's when we'll walk down memory lane."_

This time, Ash had to intervene. The more they waste their time dillydallying, the more their friend would have traveled.

"Let's save the good old days for later, Tristan. We have to go look for May."

_"I'm right here, darling."_

"Ha, ha, I'm laughing out loud. You're going to help us out."

_"Why should I? I don't do good deeds. I am May's evil twin, for crying out loud!" _

Ash thought of a surefire way to make her agree. If both of them share a set of memories, then surely they share a set of embarrassing moments as well.

"I seem to recall back in the Sebastian Islands that you used to have an affair with Dawn, is that right?" Ash put up a grinning face.

_"W-What are you trying to say?"_

"I wonder how Norman and Caroline would react if they knew about it."

_"Y-You w-wouldn't dare…"_

"Yes, I can…and I will…but I may change my mind if you will be an obedient girl and send your Ariados and ghost Pokemon to scour the woods for her."

_"Why should I? I told you, I don't do good deeds. Besides, it's going to be the real May who's going to be preparing for trouble."_

"But with you as her counterpart, you better make it double."

She couldn't possibly challenge him to another battle…not after seeing the overwhelming power of the trainer who almost conquered every Pokemon league he came across. The blackmail had paid off very effectively.

--0--0--0--0--0--

Soon, Petalburg Woods was completely filled with swarms of Ariados and ghost Pokemon, scouring every nook and cranny of the forest. They scared most of the Pokemon minding their own business. Ash, Tristan, and May helped with the search operation with a handful of Ariados as escorts.

_"I can't believe I'm actually helping these losers. I'll be the laughing stock of the dark world."_

"May where are you?" Ash's call echoed as far as the woods.

_"I'm right here!" _

"That joke of yours is getting old. Show some creativity."

_"Who are you to tell me that?"_

"Oh look at me, my name is May and I am in love with Dawn."

_"You're despicable."_

Tristan couldn't help but worry about her. To make matters worse, she doesn't even remember her old childhood friend. He feared that the days he and May spent together as best friends were all in the forgotten past. Between best friends, this was the worst that could happen. Taking notice of his depressed state, Ash deliberately put his hand on top of Tristan's shoulder.

"You're worried about May, right?" He asked.

"It's more than that. If this May doesn't remember me, then the other is likely to be the same." A depressed Tristan answered. "I didn't work hard to become like this just to be set aside."

"But didn't she say that she has no idea whether the reaction will be the same for the real May?"

"How can you even trust her? She's practically messing with us right now."

"Do we have a choice? May could be out there, feeding on somebody."

_"I'm right here—!"_

"WOULD YOU MIND?" Both of the boys were getting more annoyed with that kind of joke…which was a complete joke literally.

--0--0--0--0--0--

The search operation proved fruitless. Much of the search parties returned to their mistress with bleak news—no sign of the brunette coordinator. But after quite some time, their thorough search finally paid off. Just across the raging river they saw the real May taking her time in kissing a male trainer who collapsed in a state of suspended animation afterwards. Everything became clear to the clueless Tristan Barrett. The best friend he knew back in childhood was not his best friend anymore.

"May…!" Ash cried out first. She seemed to have gotten his message.

"Oh are you still alive, darling? It looks like my sweet kiss is not yet complete." May giggled, giving them a smirk.

_"Now you know why I nabbed May in the first place."_

"What are you talking about?"

_"She has something that rightly belongs to me: that sweet kiss. Give it back, you thief!"_

"Now why should I give it back when I'm having so much fun?" said May, along with two things: a wink of an eye and a slip of the tongue.

_"Grrrrr…! She's getting on my nerves! Ash, get in there and battle her!" _

"Hold on just a sec! Why should I battle her?" complained the trainer.

_"If you don't, then she'll just continue to feed on more victims and eventually the sweet kiss will be at its complete form." _

"If what you say is true then—"

Tristan suddenly butted in, wearing a serious face. "Hold it, Ash! May's my friend!"

"Yeah but—"

"I'LL battle her…three-on-three."

**Pokemon Battle #000000:** Impulse Limit (unsanctioned by the Hoenn League)

**Defendant:** May Maple (Wartortle 1st seed, Glaceon 2nd seed, and Blaziken 3rd seed)

**Challenger:** Tristan Barrett (Metang 1st seed, Arcanine 2nd seed, and Tyranitar 3rd seed)

**Battle Rules:** no time limit, Pokemon in-game swap is allowed, judging to be done by Ash Ketchum

_END OF ACT SIX_


	3. OVA11: Need Another Six to Proceed

**Act Seven:** Need another Six to Proceed

**A/N:** Descriptions of move actions may vary from the actual versions in the series.

**Pokemon Battle #000000:** Impulse Limit (May Maple vs. Tristan Barrett, three-on-three battle unsanctioned by the Hoenn League).

**Battle Round #1:** Wartortle (May) vs. Metang (Tristan)

In the world of Pokemon, disputes are settled through Pokemon battles. But this kind of dispute between friends is something that is hard to accept or deny. Having exposed to an inconvenient truth, Tristan decides to take matters into his own hands. Whatever was going on didn't matter to him right now. All he wanted was for May to return to her former self by snapping her out of her misery through this Pokemon battle.

"Metang, I choose you!" Tristan called out one of his strongest Pokemon in his dream team.

"Wartortle, it's time to come out and play." May called out her water Pokemon…which was a good choice against a steel type.

"I just want you to know, May. Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean I have to hold back."

"Now what fun would that be? Let's just see."

In front of the open area, Ash stepped up to the plate acting as referee. "This will be a three-on-three Pokemon battle. Each trainer will use three Pokemon; no time limit and substitutions are allowed. Trainers ready? Begin!"

"Ladies first, May…" Tristan offered May the first strike.

"You're such a gentleman. Too bad I won't hold back for just that. Wartortle, use Water Gun!" The jet of water from the Pokemon's mouth was so powerful; it seemed to be more like a Hydro Pump rather than a regular Water Gun.

"Metang, dodge it and use Take Down!" Metang locked its arms beside its body and took off like a rocket. The attack made quick work of Wartortle with devastating force.

It only took a single turn to end the first round.

"Wartortle is unable to battle!" The referee cried. "Metang is the winner!"

"Hah! How do you like that, May?" Tristan said confidently.

"Okay so I screwed up on that round. But your tricks won't work on me anymore." May replied.

**Round #1 Result:** Wartortle inflicted 425 damage points from Take Down. Metang inflicted no damage points from Water Gun but inflicted 5 percent recoil damage from Take Down. Wartortle is unable to battle; Metang is the winner.

--0--0--0--0--0--

**Battle Round #2:** Glaceon (May) vs. Arcanine (Tristan)

"Metang, return…!" Tristan commanded his Metang to rest for a while in its ball. He took out his quickest Pokemon in the team to counter speed with speed. "Arcanine, let's go!"

"Don't think that type advantage will ensure your win. Glaceon, the stage is yours!" May placed her second Pokemon into the field. The battle continues.

"Arcanine, let's finish this quickly with Flamethrower!" Arcanine let out a powerful surge of fire heading towards its opponent. Anybody standing in the way of its attack will practically and totally be burned to a crisp.

"Glaceon, use Mirror Coat!"

In an instant, the Flamethrower intended for Glaceon, who was now glowing like Wobbuffet using Counter, turned around before it could even get in contact with its body. Arcanine took the hit instead and ate its own attack.

"Hang in there, Arcanine!"

"Now Glaceon, use Iron Tail and aim for Arcanine's head!"

The tide of battle was turning around in May's favor as her Glaceon made massive damage on Arcanine with its Iron Tail on the head. She had grown stronger since the beginning of her Pokemon journey—perhaps even stronger than Ash.

"You've gotten a lot stronger, May." Ash whispered to himself. "I guess I'm going to be outwitted if I don't become even stronger."

Despite the critical hit from Iron Tail, Arcanine maintained its composure and readiness to get back into the heat of battle.

"That's the spirit, Arcanine!" Tristan said. "Now, use Extreme Speed and follow it up with Double Team!"

The legendary Pokemon leapt off from the ground and ran towards its opponent as fast as the speed of sound. Then, the number of Arcanine on the battlefield seemed to have multiplied.

"Glaceon, use Blizzard on the battlefield!" The fierce snowstorm enveloped the entire battlefield with snow. The thick blanket of snow stopped Arcanine's high-speed attack dead in its tracks together with its buddies. Tristan's Arcanine was a sitting duck…and a perfect target for whatever attack was coming next.

"Let's wrap this up with Ice Beam!" The final blow hit Arcanine dead on. It collapsed on top of the sheet of snow, unable to get back up again.

"Arcanine is unable to battle! Glaceon is the winner!" The referee called.

**Round #2 Result:** Glaceon inflicted no damage points from all of Arcanine's attacks. Arcanine inflicted 396 damage points (+50 percent critical hit from Iron Tail) in total from Glaceon's attacks. Arcanine is unable to battle; Glaceon is the winner.

--0--0--0--0--0--

**Battle Round #3:** Glaceon (May) vs. Tyranitar (Tristan)

Both trainers only have two battle-ready Pokemon. Tristan put up sporadic resistance in the previous round but it seemed that sporadic resistance wasn't enough to stop May's superior tactics on the battlefield. Worse, the former was on a tight spot because of his decision on putting up Tyranitar, a rock type, against an ice type like Glaceon. But as experienced trainers always say, type advantage is more than enough to win battles.

"You just signed your own warrant of defeat with that kind of Pokemon." said May.

"Don't jump to conclusions yet, May. This Tyranitar of mine is more than what you think."

"Oh really…? I'm SO scared. Glaceon, use Ice Fang!"

Glaceon rushed across the snowy battlefield with its fangs glowing blue. Tyranitar held its ground until the moment Glaceon was right in front of it—two measly feet away.

"Now Tyranitar, use Hyper Beam!"

"No way…!"

At point blank range, Glaceon took the full force of the Hyper Beam attack. But that was only half of what was coming up next. There may be hope for Tristan after all.

"Tyranitar, let's heat things up with your Flamethrower!"

Two consecutive long-range attacks, each with devastating force, ended the third round decisively. Glaceon laid down on the blanket of snow, unable to battle.

"Glaceon is unable to battle!" The referee called. "Tyranitar is the winner!"

**Round #3 Result:** Glaceon inflicted 437 damage points (attack range bonus from Hyper Beam) from all of Tyranitar's attacks. Tyranitar inflicted no damage points from all of Glaceon's attacks. Glaceon is unable to battle; Tyranitar is the winner.

--0--0--0--0--0--

The fourth round was about to start. With only one Pokemon left which was her Blaziken, May now has her back against the wall. Tristan, on the other hand, showed signs of confidence and the idea that he might win this battle. May refused to give up the sweet kiss that was supposedly the property of her dark counterpart so she began to make tracks deep into the forest.

"Hey May, come back here! Our battle's not over yet!" cried Tristan.

"You snooze, you lose." May said, disappearing behind the barrage of trees.

_"This is bad! Rustboro City is on the other side! Somebody go after her!"_

"Metang, use Take Down to catch up with May!" Tristan sent out her Metang who complied with his instructions.

Minutes later, Metang was able to finally catch up with May just outside Rustboro City. Metang blocked her way while the gang surrounded her from escaping in all possible directions. Now, May has no place to run or hide.

_"You're not getting away with what's mine, you thief!" _

"On the contrary, May. I already have. Blaziken, use Blaze Kick on Metang!"

Being a steel type, Metang was helpless against Blaziken's Blaze Kick attack. Metang fainted shortly, unable to participate in the battle which was rudely interrupted by a clean getaway.

"Metang is unable to battle!" Ash called, even at a time like this. "Blaziken is the winner!"

"Okay, now you're taking this referee thing too seriously." Tristan replied.

_"I second that."_

"Well, I love to stay and chat." May said, making tracks again. "But I really need to feed on more people; so ciao!"

_"She's getting away!" _

Then, May's path was suddenly blocked by a tall figure with spiky hair. "Not so fast, May."

_"Oh, who's the big, hunky dude?"_

"It's Brock!" Ash answered loud as an Exploud. "But why's he here?"

"I don't know what you're trying to do." May said. "But if you're going to get in my way, then I will have to take care of you first—"

Brock's response was throwing a Pokeball. "Beautifly, use Hidden Power!"

_END OF ACT SEVEN_


	4. OVA12: The 100th Square

**Epilogue:** The 100th Square

Brock's response was throwing a Pokeball. "Beautifly, use Hidden Power!"

Everybody was surprised and confused about Brock's response. Nevertheless, Beautifly came out of its Pokeball and balls of illuminating light started spinning around the Pokemon. Afterwards, a bright flash of light blinded everybody. But Hidden Power did more than stop May in her clean getaway and deprive her of her sight for the meantime—in fact she was screaming as if Hidden Power was hurting her a lot.

"May…!" Tristan cried. "What's happening to her?"

_"Light contrasts dark, Tristan. It's common sense!"_

"But what does Hidden Power have to do with whatever is taking May over from the inside?"

_"Just wait and see."_

Five blinding minutes later, Hidden Power dissipated and Brock commanded Beautifly to return to its Pokeball. The escapist May now lay motionless on the ground, sleeping through the sunset. It seemed that Beautifly's Hidden Power did the trick. It was only a matter of how.

"Brock, what's going on here?" A curious Ash asked.

"I'll be glad to explain everything. But first, we need to return to the haunted manor."

"Why's that?"

"Just wait and see."

---0---0---0---0---0---

_"Several days ago, I ordered a package back in my world that enables me to put people to sleep permanently with one sweet kiss. The darn delivery service delivered the right package to the wrong person—your brunette friend over there. As a result, she received the skill without her noticing. That's why I made that prank phone call disguising myself as the PCCC and kidnapped May in the first place. In order to reclaim that sweet kiss, she must undergo a certain ritual on power transfer. Then Ash Ketchum here busted through my front door and tried to be the hero of the day. The ritual was incomplete and as a result, your friend utilized the sweet kiss for her personal gain." _

"If you told me that from the very beginning, I wouldn't be messing around your home." Ash said. "Besides, you said that you needed her body to roam freely across the Hoenn region."

_"Are you THAT dense? I need her body because the one I'm after is INSIDE of her. Jeez!"_

"Sorry if I have an IQ of below forty!"

_"I doubt that you even have a brain."_

Several minutes later, a Gastly used Psychic to untie the rope knots and put May down gently from the cross to Tristan's arms.

"I guess this is goodbye." Ash said.

_"Just stay away from my property from now on. I don't like visitors."_

"And you keep that sweet kiss or whatever you call it to yourself."

_"Deal…"_

As they leave the manor grounds peacefully on their way back to Petalburg City, Tristan still held his set of doubts about whether she was true to her word.

"Are you sure it's okay to leave everything as is?" Tristan asked.

"Don't worry; when that certain time comes, we'll be ready." Ash said.

"I hope so."

---0---0---0---0---0---

The next morning was like any regular morning: the sun shining, the melody of the nearby forest singing, the air blowing, and nature working. It seemed like last night's exploit was nothing more but a bad dream. But it really happened last night…from the day May almost killed her friends with one measly kiss to the moment that good triumphed over evil. Everyone was still fast asleep as a result of a big celebration for returning May back home safe and sound.

Tristan got up first among the others. He began packing his things silently and left the room quietly. As soon as he was outside the gym, somebody called out from behind him.

"Tristan…"

He turned around to see his best friend standing behind the front door.

"May…" Tristan said.

"Are you leaving so soon?" May asked and walked towards him.

"Yeah…I'm being called by greatness…and I'm glad that you still remember me."

"I still remember your promise…that you would return home as a champion."

"I only made it to the top numbers. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. You're still a champion to me, Tristan."

"You've gotten a lot stronger since our very first Pokemon battle, May. Remember that time? You disliked Pokemon so much; you wouldn't even order it to attack."

"Tristan…"

"Huh?"

"Will you come back again?"

May's eyes were starting to jerk tears. But he had an answer for that.

"Don't worry, May. I will come back. Then we can have our Pokemon battle…no strings attached."

She was overjoyed when she heard Tristan's reply. The bond of friendship will never disappear even for a long time. It's always there to stay. The two felt a surge of emotion run past them and suddenly, it was grounds for a kissing scene. But as soon as two worlds were about to collide, a third party stepped in and intervened.

"Good morning, Tristan and May…!" As usual, Ash knows how to ruin a good love scene…because he doesn't have any idea that they were even making one.

"Ash, don't scare us like that!" said the coordinator.

"And for the record, don't ruin somebody's mood." Tristan added.

"What mood?"

"The mood where…oh never mind."

"Well, it's finally time for me to leave for Johto. Ash, I'm putting May in your hands."

"You can count on me, Tristan."

"What do you mean by that, Tristan?"

"You silly lovebirds…! Well, later…"

Ash and May faced each other, trying to figure out what Tristan meant by his last line in the chapter as he walked into the horizon for new adventures calling out to him. Three seconds later, their minds have done processing it.

"LOVEBIRDS…?" Both said in unison, marking the start of a more peculiar adventure.

_THE END_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This has been a presentation of Lightning & Sword Fan Fiction Productions (LSFFP). All the characters, places, and other material used here are disclaimed by the production team and are properties of their respective creators and licensors. The events here are purely fictional and have no relation to the plot of any series whatsoever. Duplication and copying of this work of fan fiction is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author and punishable to the fullest extent of the law. Nobody is above the law, bucko. _

_From all of us here at LSFFP, thank you for reading and reviewing our work._

_Acknowledgments to Hell March Studios for assistance with the plot breakdown and idea generation… _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two times the cuteness. Four times the infatuation. Eight times the trouble. For a one time show only.

**"An Infatuated May: Advanced Love Battles"—Episode IV: Double Trouble Rumble**

Prepare to see two Swablu of the same swab…up next.


	5. Double Time

_Our heroes continue on with their journey across the Sebastian Islands off the coast of the Sinnoh Region; leaving no gym leader unchallenged and no contest ribbon spared. In the once war-torn Fuego Island, tribal folklore speaks of an ancient mirror with strange mystical powers. Intrigued by the stories of their ancestors, May's Expeditions embark on a quest in solving the mystery surrounding this magical mirror. But before they could do that, the mirror had already come to them but in what way? _

_It's two times the cuteness. Four times the infatuation. Eight times the trouble. And it's for a one time show only. Lightning and Sword Fan Fiction Productions proudly present…_

"**An Infatuated May: Advanced Love Battles" – Episode IV: Double Trouble Rumble**

_Breaking down the fourth wall since August 15, 2008. _

--0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--

**Act Twenty-Eight:** Double Time

Ash and his friends continue with their journey across the culture-rich Sebastian Islands off the coast of the Sinnoh region, leaving no gym leader unchallenged and no contest ribbon spared from their clutches. Apparently, their island hopping journey is nearing the end of the line and eventually they will have to return to the Sinnoh mainland. From there, May plans to part ways with the group to return home and set off on a new journey south of Kanto: the Nakurei Region. She hasn't told the group about her plans yet. But she knew that this day would come again…when best friends would have to part ways to pursue their respective dreams.

There were only a few more islands to visit before the gang returns to Sinnoh. One of these is the once war-torn Isla Del Fuego. Today, it's a peaceful community with a Pokemon Center just in front of the port. That was their first stop before exploring the island of antiquity—known for its stores and shops selling antique items whose exaggerated prices always leave tourists dropping their jaws. Alex decides to tell the group a simple tribal folktale about the history of this island.

"A long, long time ago, wild Pokemon used to wage wars against each other because of territory. Nobody was spared during the progressing wars; not even a bit of human civilization living in the island minding their own business. In response to this danger to the balance of nature, the sky dragon Rayquaza descended from the heavens and intimidated all of the fighting Pokemon with one tremendous and terrifying roar."

"Hmm…that legend is very similar to Groudon and Kyogre." Brock said. "According to my research, it was Rayquaza who was the mediator there."

"It seems very similar, mi amigo." Alex continued. "Anyway as a sign of peace and prosperity, the ancient Pokemon with the help of the remaining humans of Isla Del Fuego forged an ancient mirror from a kind of unknown but mystical material and offered it to please the sky dragon and grant them peace and harmony in the years to come."

"You sure know your stuff around these parts, Alex. I'm impressed."

"It's like what I said before, mi amigo. I know these islands like the back of my hand."

While everybody was busy being fascinated by the history of Fuego Island…hey, where did May go?

Oh, there she is; right in front of a mirror not far from Nurse Joy's desk. There were more important things to her than some legend, say her body figure. Ever since they arrived at the islands, she had been gaining weight ridiculously. In fact, a girl can easily discern whether she is gaining weight through any changes in her figure. Her belly was a little bit but unusually larger than when she was at home. May started making sexy poses in front of the mirror just to keep her body in check. But that wasn't going to do any good in slimming down.

**Drew: **Like she's sexy and all that…

**Jonz: **Clam it, Mr. Hotshot. I'm the narrator here!

Dawn had taken notice of her and approached her.

"Hey May, what seems to be the problem?" asked Dawn.

"My figure's my problem, Dawn." May answered sincerely, sobbing. "I've been gaining weight ridiculously ever since we got here!"

"Huh? I don't see the difference." Dawn gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

"What's with that cocky response? You're lucky to have a slim body."

"Come on May, it's not like a kilogram or two is going to change the way you look. Girls are so health-conscious."

"Look who's talking..."

---0---0---0---0---0---

Ash couldn't wait to grab his 5th Sebastian Island gym badge in the next island. But his excitement would have to wait for the meantime.

"I'm terribly sorry, Senor Alejandro." The captain of their ship apologized. "While my crew was preparing to leave for our next destination, the engine suddenly died. We needed to send it to the dry dock for repairs."

"It's not really your fault, captain. But how long will the repairs take?"

"The mechanics said it would take a full day. We'll have to stay here in Fuego Island for the meantime."

Ash's excitement level dropped significantly.

"Aw…and here I am all psyched up for my next gym battle." He muttered.

"Great things come to those who wait, Ash." said May.

"Well, I hate waiting!"

"Oh boy…"

**Ash: **Talk about bad timing…

**Jonz: **Then go swim your way to the next gym, jeez.

With a lot of spare time in their hands before nightfall, they decided to go into town and do a little sightseeing. Not only Fuego Island is known for its rich history but it is also called the island of antiquity solely because much of its souvenir shops sell antique items at ridiculously high prices. Every stall had practically everything antique: furniture, artifacts, jewelry etc.

"Wouldn't that brooch look good on me?" May said, looking at the display of jewelry behind the glass pane with excitement written all over her face.

"…and several minutes ago, you were concerned about your figure." Dawn muttered.

"Oh how I love to have one of those if they weren't so expensive."

"You're not even listening to me anymore."

"Come on Dawn, it's not like a kilogram or two is going to change the way I look."

"…and now you're using my line. You stole my line."

While taking their time seeing the many different shops lining the cobbled street, they came across a golden mirror frame; no glass attached yet. May thought that it was a huge mirror so she went in front of it and yes, kept her figure in check again. Obviously, she was taking this matter seriously.

**May: **You're a boy. You wouldn't understand.

**Jonz: **Well, I never…

As soon as she went in front of the mirror frame, she was partly startled by her somewhat realistic reflection. A mirror does give off an object's reflection. But this mirror was way different; it was like she was looking at her identical twin sister or something. Even her acts were simultaneously copied by her reflection: whenever she did a scary face, the reflection would do the same at the exact moment; whenever May felt like shaking her booty to the beat of the nearby maracas players, the reflection would do exactly the same thing; and whenever she took off her…uh…bandana—yes, her bandana, her reflection would do the same thing again.

**May: **What did you think I was going to take off; my clothes?

**Jonz: **I didn't say a word. But that's not half-bad either.

Amazed by how the mirror gave out such a realistic reflection, May called her friends to see this work of art. "Hey guys come over here and look what I found."

"What is it, May?" Dawn said. "Did you find a solution to your…problem?"

But suddenly, all of them just stopped as if they saw something terrifying. Dawn wasn't alone. The entire group was trembling from head to toe, all pointing at whatever terrifying was behind May.

"Hey guys, what seems to be the matter?" The clueless coordinator asked.

"May…" Brock took the lead. "That's not a…mirror…"

"What do you mean?" replied May, turning around towards the mirror again. "Isn't this the most realistic—"

When she faced the mirror again, her "realistic reflection" friend was now in front of the mirror. That's when she realized that the mirror she had been so proud at its creation was glassless. Her reflection only stood there, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, May. My name's May too." said the reflection, along with a wink of an eye.

In case of emergency, break glass.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK…!"

_END OF ACT TWENTY-EIGHT _


	6. Silly Misconceptions & Shadowy Alliance

**Act Twenty-Nine:** Silly Misconceptions and a Shadowy Alliance

_Our heroes arrived at Fuego Island for their Pokemon to have their daily check-up before moving on towards the next island where Ash hopes to win his fifth Sebastian Island gym badge. But just when he was all psyched up for his gym battle, their ride suddenly broke down leaving them grounded for the next 24 hours. As they spent their spare time roaming around town in search of good buys, May came across what it seemed to be a mirror to her which was actually nothing more but a golden mirror frame. There, she saw her "realistic reflection" that eventually turned out to be May's identical stunt double! How will she respond to this kind of peculiar situation? Moreover, who's who?_

**A/N:** For discernment reasons, the other May's lines will be _italicized _(exceptions are the recap and the description of her actions). The real one's lines will be at normal format. And NO, this is not in relation to the OVA. The episodes in this fan fiction are not time-restraint to one another.

There are things such as identical twins, stunt doubles, celebrity lookalikes, and wannabes. But none of them match what May Maple has encountered in town: another May Maple—identical from head to toe with every detail strongly taken into consideration. Even the most sophisticated DNA testing won't be much help at this point. As a matter of fact, science won't be able to explain this peculiar phenomenon.

_"It's nice to meet you, May. My name's May too." She introduced herself, topping it off with her signature eye wink. _

"Wow…what a coincidence." said the real May. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

_"But you just freaked out a minute ago."_

"You mean that? Come on, it's going to take me a stunt double to scare the soul out of me."

_"Is that so? Then I'm glad."_

Both laughed in perfect unison; as if only one person was laughing and the other just a mannequin. The others were amazed at how quickly May could recover from a severe case of fright.

"Sometimes, I don't know what is going on exactly inside May's mind." Dawn said.

"You're not the only one." Brock nodded.

Abruptly, the laughing came to a complete stop. May suddenly jumped towards her double and started pulling her cheeks. She could just imagine how painful that was…painful enough to subdue her least favorite person on Earth.

"Okay Harley, you've taken this cross-dressing thing too far! Be a man and show yourself!" yelled May.

**Jonz: **I highly doubt that Harley is one.

**May: **Who asked you?!

_"Owowowowowow…! That hurts! I'm not Harley!" _

"Yeah sure, after my experience of deception with you there's no way I'm falling for this one! Man, your prosthetic make-up is very firm."

_"But I'm not Harley…and I'm not wearing any make-up! Owowowowowow…!"_

"You are guilty of illegal impersonation. Face dismissed. Now take that mask of yours off before I bring out the tweezers!"

_"It's not a mask! Owowowowowow…!"_

Apparently, it wasn't still clear to her that the double was the real deal—no prosthetics added. How were Ash and friends going to explain the truth? Simple: Brock and two coupons.

"Um…May, don't you think we should discuss this peacefully?" Brock suggested.

"With this creep of nature…?" May replied, yelling and still pulling her double's cheeks. "Have you misplaced your mind, Brock?"

"I got two coupons of free banana split; only at Misty's place—"

Before Brock could even finish his lines, May already swiped the coupons off his hands. "Okay, you talked me into it. Let's go!"

**May**: What are you talking about? I'm not THAT obsessed about ice cream.

**Jonz: **I heard that the ice cream parlor across the street is unveiling a new product—

**May: **New product, here I come!

**Jonz: **You're so predictable (Oh yeah, payback!).

---0---0---0---0---0---

The next day, after complete repairs to the yacht and Ash winning his fifth badge hands down, the gang returned to Catalonia Island particularly at Casa de Santa Catalina for the free banana split May was craving for yesterday. Misty tried not to shriek after seeing the twin Maples.

"Can you excuse me? I'll just go to the little girls' room." So she did. That's where she let it all out—eighty excruciating decibels of shrieking.

**Misty: **Come on, it's not that loud.

**Jonz:** You so owe me a new mirror, Misty.

Eventually, they sat by the terrace overlooking the pristine ocean feeling the wind in their hair and May wolfing down a big bowl of banana split courtesy of Brock's freebie coupons. Seriously, that's just going to make her figure problem even worse.

"May, you do know that's just going to make your figure problem worse." Dawn said, giving May a droopy stare.

"I can manage." She replied. "Besides, we do a lot of walking in our journeys."

"Seriously, why do I even bother?"

Meanwhile, the others wanted to know more about their new lookalike friend. Their interrogation proved to be utterly fruitless.

"Let me get this straight." Ash started. "Your name is May and you live in Petalburg City?"

_"That's right." She flashed a peace sign with her two fingers. "…and I'm also a top coordinator."_

"Okay, how many ribbons have you acquired so far?"

_"Let me see…" May showed off her Johto ribbon case. "Three ribbons from Johto plus one here makes four." _

"This is getting troublesome. May has four ribbons as well. Okay, what is your favorite food?"

_"Chicken noodle soup!" _

Afterwards, Ash came to a conclusion that he was dealing with another real-life May Maple. They weren't rejecting her but if one May was enough, how would they fend with two of them?

"If you ask me, the weight problem just got twice as worse." Dawn commented.

---0---0---0---0---0---

That night, they returned to the hacienda for a good night's sleep. Dawn couldn't wait to take a bath, thus, diving in first in the hot tub complete with aromatic scents. Their island hopping adventure and encounter with a second May drained the energy out of her. All she wanted now were two things: a relaxing bath and a good night's sleep. She hoped for the best tomorrow—that she would win at least the last ribbon in the last Pokemon contest pavilion in the island group. After screwing up their first contest and losing to the succeeding two, she couldn't afford to screw up at her last chance to get a ribbon.

But tonight, she was feeling the need to relax.

"This aromatic water is so…good." Dawn said, submerging half of her head in the hot water. "I love being rich."

Soon, May entered the bathroom; only a towel wrapped around her body. If that was the case, then May who?

"You're the double, am I right?" Dawn said.

_"You can tell?"_

"I can see from the window. May's practicing for her final contest outside."

_"Oh, I see. Mind if I join you?"_

"Be my guest." Dawn smiled.

Now there were two people in the hot tub. Still, neither of the two wanted to start a conversation. Then again, maybe somebody does.

_"I've been meaning to ask you something."_

"Fire away."

_"Do you have feelings for Ash?"_

An abrupt question always leads to an abrupt answer—blushing red. "Well…uh…what's with that kind of question, May?"

_"You said you wanted to know what my question is. Well, here it is."_

"I…uh…well, I can't tell you that yet."

_"Why not…? I happen to know a way how to get rid of the competition."_

Dawn suddenly stopped panicking. Somehow, May piqued her attention with "getting rid of the competition".

_"I can see it in your eyes, Dawn. You love Ash, don't you?"_

"I…I…uh…" Dawn sighed. "Okay you win. I do love Ash but I simply can't tell him that…not with her around."

_"I can make him fall in love with you in a matter of time…that is if you're interested."_

"But…May is my friend. I can't betray her just like that."

_"We all have to make sacrifices to get the things we want." Suddenly she was more than persuading. Dawn was tempted to accept her offer of help. _

"Come to think of it…why does she have to have everything: looks and skills? Too can play it that game! Okay May, what do I need to do?"

_"Great! Don't worry, Dawn. I won't fail you as long as you follow my advice."_

From that night on, Dawn and the doppelganger formed a shadowy alliance…for the goal of putting May out of Ash's picture.

_END OF ACT TWENTY-NINE_

_**May: **__I'm going to have so much fun messing with my twin sister's mind._

**Jonz: **She's not your sister, May. She doesn't even have a twin.

_**May: **__Who cares? This is going to be one heck of an adventure. Right, Dawn?_

**Dawn: **Let's do this thing. I can't wait to see the look on May's face.

**Jonz: **You're so preparing for trouble.

**James: **…and while you two are at it, make it double.

**Jonz: **Clam it, flower boy! You're still not in this part of the story.


	7. The Dawn Before the Storm

**Act Thirty:** The Dawn before the Storm

**A/N:** I don't own Pokemon. But the Nakurei region is mine, you hear?

_Ash and friends continue with their island hopping adventure across the Sebastian Islands. With their yacht grounded, they went for a little sightseeing in the town. There, they meet a new and old friend of theirs—May Maple. While the stunt-double was busy introducing herself, the leading actress refused to accept her appearance and even her identity; firmly believing that it was her nemesis Harley in a cross-dressing disguise. Meanwhile, that same night Dawn confessed to the second May that she has feelings for Ash. The latter offered free help and advice on getting Ash's heart and putting the star out of the picture. The sides have been drawn and the advanced love battle of May's lifetime is about to begin. _

The morning sun shed light in the girls' room—it was May's wake-up call. The blinding light forced her eyes to slowly creak open. She noticed that both Dawn and her twin were still fast asleep. It was really no surprise since both of them had a relaxing time last night in the hot bath. She got up and heard something crumple underneath her. It was a piece of paper but it wasn't blank—something was written on it…in red ink.

_**Stay away from my Ash, May. Otherwise, I'll come for you personally. **_

_**-Your grave digger-**_

**Dawn: **That's not even red. It's black.

**Jonz:** Then think red!

She was unbelievably shocked at her very first death note. She wanted to believe that it was only part of a bigger prank but her trembling legs spoke for themselves. Immediately she went out of the room; unaware that both Dawn and the other May were staring at her secretly with one eye open and a grinning smile. This was only the start of something bigger.

During breakfast hours, May told everyone about her death threat. Ash needed to hear it since the note mentioned him. The replies weren't what she had anticipated.

"It must be some sort of prank, May. Don't give it too much thought." Ash said; patting May's back. "Besides, you got us as your shields."

"I don't know." May still has her doubts. "It's just that this note seems very real for a simple prank."

"Why don't you stay home then?"

"And miss my last ribbon? I don't think so."

"Well, we need to go outside sooner or later to earn my 5th gym badge."

"I guess you're right. Maybe it's just my nervousness."

In the other side of the table, Dawn and the other May were laughing evilly at each other. The star coordinator was unaware of their dastardly master plan...at least for now.

---0---0---0---0---0---

Ash's 5th gym battle on Noriega Island took longer than expected. But his hard work and training had paid off as he proudly flashed his 5th gym badge to his friends who were very proud of him. They decided to celebrate his fifth win in a noodle restaurant—just what the doctor ordered for May's nervousness.

"Yeah, chicken noodle soup for the nervous soul…!" May said. "Just perfect for a champion…!"

"I kind of understand your enthusiasm, May." Ash laughed. "Let's eat!"

The noodle shop was actually the perfect venue for the second part of Dawn and May's diabolical plan to overthrow the star of the story. Silently but swiftly, Dawn took the pepper shaker and replaced it with another pepper shaker with the same pepper content inside. So how was pepper going to put the star out of the constellation?

"A few granules of that and she'll be begging for water." Dawn whispered to her partner-in-crime, giggling.

_"…and for all we know, May loves using much of that stuff."_

"Dawn, can you pass the pepper shaker please?" May pleaded.

"Here you go." Dawn willingly passed the pepper shaker to her…in which it contained more than just high-grade pepper.

The unsuspecting victim of their little prank received the shaker and started shaking, forcing the granules of pepper to come down and land into the broth. As soon as her noodle bowl was full of that black stuff, she slowly enjoyed her favorite food still without any idea of the switch. The two pranksters watched her from the sidelines as they watched the noodles move up into her taste buds.

"(Shoot! I must've put in too much!)" She said inside her head, covering her mouth and resisting the stinging. "(I need water! I can't take this pain anymore. I got to…)"

"May…" Ash said. "Can you pass the—"

Eventually, May learned Flamethrower; and Ash received the attack right in the face.

**Jonz: **So, how did it taste?

**May: **I felt like a fire Pokemon for five seconds.

"THAT is one nasty Flamethrower." Brock said, watching from the other side of the table. "You okay there?"

"_Mission accomplished!" The pranksters whispered in unison. _

"I'm so sorry, Ash!" May apologized, panicking. "I'm really sorry. I put in too much."

But out of Ash's naiveté came a burst of laughter. He wasn't pissed off but he was amused considerably. "Wow May, you're really something."

"Oh Ash, thanks…I think." May replied.

It turned out that the shaker that Dawn had switched with the shaker containing pepper granules contained high-grade chili powder and a bit of dried bits of Tamato berries…very ripe Tamato berries which can burn one's tongue for half-a-day.

---0---0---0---0---0---

The next thing they did was check out Noriega Island's shopping district. Being one of the largest islands in the group, it was bound to have shopping centers. May and Dawn felt like they were living the pampered life upon entering its cobbled sidewalks. Compared to the shopping district of the islands they've passed and explored, this one was particularly bigger and had more items.

"I forgot to mention, mi amigos." Alex started. "Noriega Island is one giant trade center because of its strategic location."

"Strategic location…?" Ash asked.

"You see, we're currently standing in between all of the island regions: Hoenn, Sinnoh, Nakurei etc."

"You mean this island is the very center of the world?"

"You can put it that way, amigo."

"How long does this group of islands extend anyway?"

The girls, accompanied by their bodyguards, were looking at the endless rows of sparkling displays. Pokemon contests today require flashy outfits. Noriega Island was the perfect place to get one…in exchange for several years of one's allowance though.

"Just look at that brooch. It's so beautiful." May remarked.

"You're right." Dawn went with the flow, afterwards turned her attention to her partner silently. "Plan B after ready?"

_"I'm one step ahead, Dawn. Just give me the go."_

As they moved on to the adjacent store, May's eyes made contact with an odd-looking bracelet behind the glass pane of another store. It was odd-looking because its centerpiece was shaped like a Gastly. All the more she gazed at the piece of jewelry until her face was leaning on the window.

"Steady…" Dawn whispered to her partner. "Okay, now!"

_"Gastly, Scary Face…!"_

The Gastly centerpiece grew to Pokemon-size and gave May a scare of her life with its Scary Face. The star coordinator shrieked in complete fear and got hold of Ash just behind her abruptly. Everyone let out a gasp.

"Hey May, what's the matter?" Ash asked her.

"Ash, I'm so scared." May replied, trembling from head to toe and already crying. "A nasty Gastly came up to me and scared me to death. I'm so scared."

**Jonz: **Those were pretty neat eye drops, May. Where did you get it?

**May: **I'm not telling.

"Don't worry, May. We're all here for you." The trainer slowly brushed his free hand behind her head. "I'm here for you, May."

"Oh Ash…"

This mushy scene made Dawn more exasperated and agitated. Ash and May were growing closer and closer with every plan they put into play rather than breaking them apart which was actually the general idea. While Ash was hugging May, she turned her head towards Dawn and gave her the slip of the tongue along with her signature wink.

"That no-good sly Ninetales…! This means war, May." Dawn whispered to herself. "You WILL lose…and Ash will be mine."

_END OF ACT THIRTY_


	8. Dawn, Stage On!

**Act Thirty-One:** Dawn, Stage On!

_Having formed a shadowy alliance to overthrow the star of this story, May and Dawn execute their plans into action. But unprecedentedly, their plans fail to even pull Ash and the real May apart from each other. In fact, their plan yielded the opposite effect. With the star coordinator somehow having been warned of the impending threat to her relationship with the young trainer, Dawn vows to put her rival out of the picture and take what is rightfully hers: the heart of the young trainer…and May wasn't about to give up on Ash as well. Who will win this amazing race? _

**Pokemon Quest Update:** Ash is forced to withdraw after losing to the final gym. Dawn and May each get half-a-ribbon after tying for first place in the San Vicente Island Pokemon contest.

Back at the hacienda, Ash and Dawn were sulking together in one corner of the living room. Both were drawing circles on the floor with their pointing finger. Why? The answer's right above this line.

"Man, I screwed up on that last gym battle." The trainer said; Pikachu constantly patting his back.

"I can't believe it. Half-a-ribbon's not going to do me any good." Dawn muttered.

A cheery May entered the room. "Come on guys, it's not that bad. Besides Ash, you can demand for a rematch."

"True...but it feels so mortifying…" Slowly, Ash's colors began to fade away. "I wish I could be like you, May. All cheery and happy…"

Dawn suddenly broke her sulking session by standing and turning around to meet her. "Hey, what's with that cocky attitude? Just because you have four and a half ribbons doesn't mean you can start being so overconfident."

"I'm not trying to be cocky. I'm here cheering you guys up." May replied.

"Cheery…and happy…just what the doctor ordered…ha, ha, ha…" Ash was all white…as white as the black-and-white films grandpa and grandma used to watch during their days.

"You got some nerve teasing me for only winning half-a-ribbon. I almost lost back there." Dawn said angrily.

"Now, now; there's no need to get all testy. You can win all the ribbons you want when we return to Sinnoh—"

Abruptly, May covered her mouth.

"May, does that mean…" Ash's colors returned and faced the coordinator with anxiety in her eyes. "…you're leaving us?"

"Leave you all? What are you talking about? Come on, you know that could never happen. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

"Oh I see! What a relief. For a minute there I thought I would be forced to jump off a cliff."

"Oh yeah before I forget, what time is it?"

"Um…it's exactly 2:30—"

"Oh no…! It's time for Sinnoh Idol! Quick, turn on the TV!"

"Sinnoh Idol…?"

---0---0---0---0---0---

_**Good afternoon, Pokemon fans and welcome to another edition of Sinnoh Idol! We're live here in Sandgem Town where tons of fans are gathering in front of the stage to witness 24 coordinators display their Pokemon's grace and beauty in this battle of beauty, brains, and brawns…**_

The twin Maples were dazed and preoccupied with the show itself. This was the show all coordinators across the regions shouldn't miss.

"So what exactly is this show anyway?" Ash asked.

"I can't believe that you've never heard of this show, Ash!" May replied.

_"She's right! Jason is so…hot…!"_

"So what is it anyway? It's not like I LIVE in Sinnoh."

"It's THE best talent search for blooming Pokemon coordinators. Instead of a ribbon, you get ten grand plus thirty seconds of fame on TV."

_"They say the world's top coordinators today were discovered through this TV show."_

"Wow, I never imagined."

Ash suddenly noticed that one of the judges was smirking. Judging by the looks on that judge's face, he was unhappy with the performance.

_**"I've seen Surskit move faster than yours. Furthermore, this is a Pokemon contest; not a triathlon."**_

His uncalled judgment was then followed by a big "boo". The audience wasn't referring to the performer but to the judge's statement.

"Who's Mr. Hotshot over there?" Ash asked.

"That's Jason, a former top coordinator." May explained. "Oftentimes, he's the reason why people like this show…all that ranting and complaining. He's hard to please."

_"That's what makes him so…hot…!"_

"They're just beginners. Isn't that kind of rough on them?"

"Oh, they're about to announce their next destination!"

Everybody focused their undivided attention on the TV.

_**Join us tomorrow for another edition in the fashion capital of Sinnoh: Santa Monica Island! We're bound to see not only fashion statements but fresh talent off the shelves. That is all for today. This is Brett Rowan. Who knows? You could be the next Sinnoh Idol.**_

Since Dawn is still at her beginning stage, everyone can tell that she's eligible for the contest. She was all psyched up to compete against other coordinators of her level tomorrow in Santa Monica Island. But she had something else in her mind. She was planning to use her debut to win Ash's heart hands down. The manner of putting the plan into action was entirely up to her.

"(This is my chance! I can finally show Ash my feelings for him through this contest!)"

**Jonz: **Dawn, are you sure? This is showbiz we're talking about.

**Dawn: **Of course, I'm sure. What could possibly go wrong?

**Jonz: **Two things: failure and total humiliation.

---0---0---0---0---0---

The next day, Dawn was so frozen stiff Brock needed to spoon-feed her during breakfast. She wasn't trapped inside a block of ice or inhaled a dangerous dose of Stun Spore. In fact, she was frozen stiff when May tried to wake her up just moments ago. She needed to carry her all the way down to the dining hall.

**May: **I think she needs to lose weight…A LOT!

**Dawn: **Hey! You're the one who keeps on posing in front of the mirror.

**May: **Well, you're as heavy as a Snorlax!

**Dawn: **Oh yeah? I bet Groudon can't even carry you without using both arms!

**Jonz: **Now, now ladies…let's all just calm down and—

**May and Dawn: **You stay out of this, bucko!

Even when they arrived at Santa Monica Island after an hour of skimming across the vast sea, Dawn was still hard as a block of ice. With the competition starting in a few minutes, it came to the point that this block of ice needed to be broken down with the brute strength of a fighting Pokemon…with a touch of fire.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!" May called out her Blaziken; and it wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

"W-W-Wait…!" Dawn finally showed signs of life but it was too darn late. "I'm already okay! STOP…!"

Now she knew what it meant to be like Team Rocket.

**Dawn: **Looks like Dawn is blasting off again…!

**Jonz: **You are way over your league.

**Jessie: **I can sue you for that, twerp!

After picking her up at the neighboring island not far from Santa Monica, she registered for the competition and chose Ambipom as her Pokemon of choice for impressing the judges especially Jason the dream breaker. But most of all, she was focused on mesmerizing Ash with the combination of attacks she came up with along with her charming looks.

**May: **Hold it, narrator! I'm much more charming than her! Take that back!

**Dawn: **What's the matter, May? Jealous much…?

**Jonz: **Give it a rest already. There are more fourth wall debris here than a sandy beach.

When she was finally called for her turn after ten sets of performances, she walked up on stage wearing a proud face. That pride quickly changed to embarrassment when her foot was caught on the last step, sending her face in contact with the stage floor. That was something to laugh about but more was yet to come. She got back up in her two feet and sent out Ambipom in a very stylish manner as a recovery step.

"Ambipom, use Swift and spread it throughout the field!" Ambipom's two "hands" glowed and sprayed an array of stars flying across the astounded crowd. The Pokemon stood on its two "hands" and spread out its little hands, putting an end to a great show. Now, what did the judges have to say?

"Remarkable performance for a beginner…" One of the kinder male judges remarked. The crowd cheered.

"I say, it seems you have a 'starry' future ahead of you." Another kinder judge said. The crowd went wild.

It was time for Jason's opinion. He was bound to get a "boo" from the masses sooner or later. "Check your watch, lady. It's eleven in the morning and you're trying to put up stars?" As expected, the crowd hated him. Dawn tried not to take the comment seriously but Jason wasn't finished with his statement.

"It's not half-bad for a rookie."

_**Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time since last season Jason has finally commended somebody. Better get my shield. A riot's about to take place. **_

"Way to go, Dawn! You're the best!" Ash yelled from the sidelines. Despite the noise, Dawn heard him clearly…and she would never forget that.

"(Ha, ha, ha…mission accomplished!)" Dawn said to herself…or so she thought.

---0---0---0---0---0---

When the gang returned to the hacienda, Dawn wasn't her usual self; she looked more of a mindless zombie than a living creature. All she did the rest of the afternoon was scare the soul out of everybody…especially the star coordinator.

"May, I want your brain!" Dawn shrieked, chasing May wherever she went. "Give me your secret in becoming a top coordinator."

"Please Dawn, be reasonable." May replied; running for her life which she valued the most. "You don't want mine. It's too clean for dirty hands."

"Must…have…May…must…get…May…"

"Waaaaaaah…! Somebody HEEEEEELP…! May, please take over for me. Dawn's freaking me out."

_"Come on; you said you wanted to lose a few pounds, right? This is the perfect workout. Keep the pace steady, Dawn!"_

Brock and Ash watched them play tag from a distance.

"Who would've known that the contestant with the Magikarp would win the competition?" Brock said.

"No wonder Dawn is so upset." Ash remarked. "But it's great having two skillful coordinators by our side. We're so lucky aren't we, Brock?"

"Yeah…very lucky…"

_END OF ACT THIRTY-ONE_


	9. Beauty and the Bikini

**Act Thirty-Two:** Beauty and the Bikini

**A/N:** Viewer discretion advised.

_Previously, Dawn partakes in "Sinnoh Idol": the region's most popular talent search for blossoming Pokemon coordinators. At Santa Monica Island, she gave it all at the best of her abilities not only to impress the crowd and to get Jason, the harshest judge of the panel, to say something nice for a change of pace; but for Ash to be mesmerized by the grace and elegance of her form. Somehow, that did the trick at a price—she failed to win the contest for the greatest effect. The battle between May and the alliance of the other May and Dawn rages on with neither side preparing to negotiate surrender and raise the white flag. _

One sunny morning, Ash jogged around the hacienda island with his Pokemon dream team in preparation for a rematch for his final gym badge in the Sebastian Islands. Aside from his burning spirit and undying determination, he was also headstrong, stubborn, and carrying a lot of spunk with him everywhere he went on his journey. He had grown considerably strong since his first time on a journey. He had met a lot of friends along the way—most especially the ones whom he had a debt to pay: a new bike. Yet, the journey in becoming a Pokemon master was long and arduous. Some say that there is no end in the quest of being the best.

On his second lap around the island, he met up with May about halfway from the starting line. They didn't actually meet but he saw her looking at the sunrise in the east. Ash noticed that she was murmuring about something. But considering his distance, it was too faint. He moved behind the bush before her.

"Please, let my wish be granted. Please, let me stay for a little longer. Please, give me the courage to confess to him how I feel." Ash noticed that May was starting to jerk a tear in her eyes. "I love him. I don't want to leave him. I don't want to." Suddenly, she started crying a river.

"May…" Ash whispered. "Who are you referring to?"

_"She's referring to you, Ash." The other May unexpectedly appeared beside him. _

"Whoa! When did you…?" The trainer almost yelled.

_"Are you going to keep her waiting like this?"_

"What are you talking about?"

_"May is trying her best. And you respond like you don't care at all."_

"Seriously, what are you talking about? I really have no idea."

_"It's time that you open your eyes. Get in there!" She pushed Ash hard towards the lone coordinator on the beach._

"My eyes are wide open, thank you."

May turned around and saw Ash standing right before her.

"You're up and early today, Ash." said May. "Good morning."

"May, I want to ask you something. It's really important that you answer me honestly." Ash replied, wearing a serious face.

The coordinator blushed. "W-What is it?"

"Are you…are you…"

All the more the trainer kept on delaying the question, all the more the coordinator felt the heaviness inside her chest and all the more her face turned red. But he wasn't able to finish his question in time because they were interrupted by the rest of their friends.

"Mi amigo, today is fishing day!" Alex said. "Let's go over to Laguna Island right away."

"Come on guys." Brock added. "We've only got a matter of days before we return to the mainland. Let's have some fun."

"Cool! Maybe we can find some rare Pokemon!" Ash quickly changed the subject. May turned away but still held on to the same sorrow she felt earlier.

_"That idiot…! If you really want something done, you got to do it yourself!" _

---0---0---0---0---0---

Situated the southern end of the island group, Laguna Island is the perfect spot for traveling trainers since it features a vast inland lake full of water Pokemon. They weren't just going fishing but swimming as well.

_"This is your chance, Dawn! May's still concerned about her ruined figure. After all, near perfection goes a long way." _

"You're right. I'll just slip on this new swimsuit I bought and he's as good as mine." Dawn said, giggling.

Just a few minutes ago, this May was all concerned about the other's saddened state. She even forced Ash to get near her and be a man. Now she reverted once again to support Dawn's battle for the trainer's undivided attention. Just what is her true intention of coming into their lives?

_**May: **__I know! I know! I'm a—_

**Jonz: **Okay, that's enough spoilers for today! You're going to ruin the story.

They set up camp at the best possible fishing spot along the lakeshore. Ash quickly grabbed a hold of a fishing rod and casted the sinker far into the lake from a hill. He just couldn't wait to catch some great water Pokemon that would be a big help to him in his rematch at the last gym—a rock-type gym. While he was taking his time, a very long time for that matter, others were preparing to cool off in the lake. Dawn was after ready with her new one-piece. She chose to dive from the same spot where Ash was doing his fishing.

"So…what do you think, Ash?" Dawn posed in front of him. The trainer blushed red.

"You look very nice." He decided to give her a compliment anyway.

"Really…? I bought this just for you."

"Huh?"

"(Ha, ha…let's see you beat that, May.)"

Dawn went on ahead of everybody and dived straight into the water. Soon, May went to the same spot and showed some backbone by striking a pose in front of him with her red two-piece. The trainer was more than blushing red like the last time.

"So, do I look okay?" asked May.

"You're more than okay. You're a…a…a…"

"Oh come on! You're making me blush. I bought this just for you."

"Huh?"

"(It's not too late to give up, Dawn. It's obvious who the winner is.)"

**May: **Thank goodness! I thought my ruined figure would make him have second thoughts.

**Dawn: **No fair! That's the same swimsuit she wore in the 8th movie! Mine is brand new.

**Jonz: **Give it a rest already. They're just swimsuits.

**May and Dawn: **JUST SWIMSUITS?

**Jonz: **I'm beginning to wonder why I put up with these kinds of mishaps.

Meanwhile, the other May watched them from the tent. Yes, she had another mischievous plan to be put to action right now.

_"Gastly, let's go!" Peculiarly, she called out her Pokemon as an accomplice to the plan. "Now, just like we discussed, use Psychic."_

The ghost Pokemon's eyes glowed purple. Apparently, the attack was meant for the star coordinator all dressed up in her getup that completely mesmerized Ash and his fishing. But surprisingly, Gastly didn't aim Psychic at her directly but her top instead. The hook on the back of her top suddenly buckled, letting the entire thing loose. She hasn't noticed that a piece of her two-piece is starting to move on its own.

"Ash, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a Duskull." She said but to no avail; Ash was shaking like a massage chair.

She also noticed that the water around Dawn was boiling like crazy. "You no-good, devious Murkrow…! Stripping is unfair!"

"Stripping? What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, she felt like she had taken off something. Somehow, she got the idea of what she had taken off.

"Ash, please tell me that I didn't take something off." May said.

"Apparently, you just did." He answered the exact opposite, still trembling from head to toe.

But unexpectedly, instead of screaming up to the point of glass shattering into edgy fragments, she slowly crossed her arms over the exposed parts of the body. Her face was as red as her bandana.

"Consider yourself lucky, Ash." May's tone suddenly changed to a seducing one. "Not many people get this kind of privilege."

"You're not getting away with this, May Maple! I swear!" Dawn screamed helplessly from the lake.

_END OF ACT THIRTY-TWO_

**Dawn: **Just whose side are you on, May?

_**May: **__How would you expect Gastly to take off a one-piece swimsuit?_

**Jonz: **I told you already, they're just swimsuits.

**Dawn: **You say one more word and I'm out of here, buster.

**Jonz: **Okay then. I'll just tell the readers how you quit and how May won by default.

_**May: **__Touché…_


	10. The Ultimate Masquerade

**Act Thirty-Three:** The Ultimate Masquerade

**Pokemon Quest Update:** Ash finally acquired the last of the six Sebastian Island gym badges. He and the gang will leave for Sinnoh the day after tomorrow.

_Ash and the gang traveled to Laguna Island on the southernmost end of the Sebastian Islands to do some fishing and cool off in the pristine inland lake. There, May and Dawn competed in a bikini competition to see who was more attractive between brunette and cerulean hair. While Ash's opinion on Dawn's new swimsuit was very good, he practically trembled before May's prowess. Then, her other persona decided to play a little trick on her by having Gastly use Psychic to somehow ruin her. Surprisingly, May used it to her advantage and forced Dawn to put the entire lake to boil like one giant hot pot! The battle's getting more intense but that kind of ridiculous act is as far as it's going to go. _

"Just whose side are you really on?" Dawn asked angrily. 'We're supposed to be a team!"

_"Don't blame me. I didn't know she would use my trick to her advantage."_

"You know what? I think I should work alone from this point on. You are relieved."

_"Well, fine. Suit yourself."_

"I'll put May out of the picture myself."

After several failed attempts to break the chain binding Ash and May together, the shadowy alliance has finally been broken. While her former partner-in-crime was still unsure of what to do, Dawn was on her own. If they couldn't topple May down as partners how well would she do alone? Ash and May have grown closer together since May's weight problem. Dawn soon came to a realization that it was impossible up to this point to separate those two. But still she insisted on continuing the fight for reasons she wouldn't tell.

**Jonz: **Why won't you tell, Dawn?

**Dawn: **Because I don't want to…leave me alone.

---0---0---0---0---0---

Ash and May are currently in the middle of a random practice battle. It wasn't some sort of need-to-know-who's-stronger type of battle but for both competitors to polish on their skills. But something was missing in the battle. May wasn't her usual self during the practice round.

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" Ash's Buizel, originally Dawn's, started running like a comet; its movement covered in running water.

"Glaceon, cover Buziel's path with Ice Beam!" May's Glaceon bombarded the battlefield with arrays of Ice Beam. The entire field became a skating rink as Buizel lost its balance and started sliding across the icy field.

"Buizel, hang in there!"

"Glaceon, let's finish it up with Ice Fang!"

Glaceon bit Buizel with cold fangs. The latter Pokemon was rendered unable to battle in an instant after a devastating finishing blow.

"Buizel is unable to battle!" Brock acted as the judge. "Glaceon wins. Victory goes to May!"

It seemed only like yesterday when she first started on her Pokemon journey. Since then, she has grown stronger, smarter, and not to mention prettier. Somehow, Ash had taken a sudden particular liking to May.

"You've gotten a lot stronger since our last meeting." Ash remarked.

"It wouldn't be possible if you didn't guide me in the first place." May smiled.

"Hey, you hurt yourself." Ash noticed a gash on her right arm probably as a result from Glaceon's Ice Shard that flew out of control during their battle.

---0---FLASHBACK START---0---

_**"Glaceon, use Ice Shard!" May instructed her Glaceon. **_

_**"Buizel, use Aqua Jet! Let's go!" Ash's Buizel, formerly Dawn's, started running like a comet; it's movement covered by running water. **_

_**Buizel's attack was successful, throwing Glaceon several feet into the air while its Ice Shard bombarded the battlefield and even the outskirts of the field. The edgy shards of ice hit May particularly in her arm. Glaceon immediately stopped the moment it saw its trainer yelling in excruciating pain. **_

_**"May, are you alright?" Ash asked out of concern. "Can you continue?"**_

_**"Don't worry; it's only a minor scratch. Let's continue. Glaceon, use Iron Tail!" **_

---0---FLASHBACK END---0---

"I already told you. It's no big deal. It's just a scratch; nothing serious." The coordinator said calmly.

Then, Brock entered the conversation. "If it's not too burdensome for you, can I ask you two a favor?"

"Not at all, Brock; so what is it?"

"Anything as long as it doesn't involve babysitting Bonsly. I had a hard time with it last time."

"Don't worry; I'm just going to ask the both of you to run some errands in East Sebastian Island today. I was planning to cook up a grand feast for all of us on the eve of our departure. Here's a list on what I need for tomorrow." Brock handed over the long list of groceries both of them must buy. "I've already asked Alex to take you to East Sebastian."

"You can count on us. We'll get the job done." Ash said with the usual confidence.

"But don't you usually do all the errand-running?" asked May curiously.

"I wish I could. But I've been asked by the gym leader here to act as the referee of the battles."

"You just do what you have to do. We'll take care of the rest."

"Good luck on your refereeing."

"Thanks, you guys."

---0---0---0---0---0---

A few hours later, Ash was all set to be Brock for a day. May wasn't.

"Oh, I forgot my purse upstairs. Can you wait for me?" said the coordinator.

"Sure, but don't take too long." Ash replied.

"I won't."

Hurryingly, May ran back into the mansion and climbed upstairs to the girls' quarters. She saw her Pikachu-shaped purse on top of the coffee table; just where she always leaves it. Quickly, she grabbed a hold of the purse and hurried back to the yacht. Eventually, the two met up and boarded the yacht which left at a moment's notice. Upon arriving at East Sebastian Island, they walked inside the grocery store with Brock's list and a shopping basket in hand. With the two of them uninterrupted by any outside forces (Dawn for example), May used this opportunity to ask Ash about something…particularly in the produce aisle.

"Ash, I've been meaning to ask you something for quite some time." She said, gripping the basket handle tightly.

"What is it?" An expected response from the trainer…

"Have you…uh…ever loved somebody in your entire life?"

"Sure I have."

"You do?" May was stunned.

"I love my mom, my friends, and not to mention my buddy Pikachu."

That wasn't the response she had expected. Then again, she didn't make the question very specific. "Why am I not so thrilled anymore?"

At the Pokemon products aisle, she asked another question in relation to the query earlier. This time, it was personal.

"That's not what I meant, Ash. I mean 'the other kind of love'." May snapped.

"The other kind of love…?"

"You know…? You and me…relationship…"

"What are you talking about, May—?"

"Ash Ketchum, do you love me or not?!"

**May: **Waaaaaah…! I can't believe I said that in public!

**Jonz: **Finally, we're getting somewhere! Just the way…aha, aha I like it…

The people nearby turned their attention to the blushing young trainers. Ash saved the both of them from further embarrassment by moving to a different aisle. According to the list, they were actually done with the errands but the trainer had one more item that begged to be bought. Ash instructed May to go on ahead with the groceries while he searches for that item begging to be bought. After packing the groceries in bags and Ash had bought the item he sought, they went back to the yacht together to return to Martinez Island; the trainer carrying two bags full of what Brock had listed down. It was getting dark and chilly outside.

"Ash, I feel like a popsicle." May snapped.

"It won't be long now before we reach the dock." Ash replied unaware of the coordinator's next bold move. "Just hang in there—"

In a stunning turn of events and with people around, May hugged Ash as tight as she would hug her plush toys. The trainer, still holding onto the groceries, was startled and dumbfounded. This was one move he didn't anticipate completely.

"Ash…I feel cold and weak." The coordinator's personality suddenly changed completely as well. "I don't feel safe if you're not around."

"May…" He replied softly. "I—"

He noticed someone was looking from a distance—it was another other May. She didn't seem to be very happy to see him considering that his companion was wrapped around him. She began shedding tears and ran as far away from possible. Ash dropped the groceries slowly onto the pavement and tried giving chase to her. But he was prevented from doing so.

"Wait! Don't go! Ash, I need you here…by my side!"

"Let go of me…doppelganger." Ash's anger was starting to well up inside of him.

That accursed word alone tore May apart. But she was still insisting. "Ash, I'm not who you think—"

The trainer had heard enough. He did the most radical thing a male could ever do to a female. The force of his strong slap made May fall. Then, all hell broke loose.

"You've played me for a sucker for too long. This foolishness ends here, May. Goodbye…"

_END OF ACT THIRTY-THREE_

**Jonz: **Whoa! May, why are you crying?

**May: **I couldn't stand Ash and I breaking up. Please pass me a tissue.

**Jonz: **It's only a fan fiction. It's not like this is going to be animated or something.

**May: **Still…I want my Ash back to me!

**Jonz: **Oh boy…some people can be full of it.


	11. Deceived by Deception

**Act Thirty-Four:** Deceived by Deception

_In preparation for a party before the gang leaves for Sinnoh, Ash and May were asked by Brock to run some errands in the neighboring island of East Sebastian. All alone and uninterrupted by forces that oppose their relationship May decided to ask Ash if he had ever loved somebody. Unfortunately, she didn't get the answer she had hoped for. After accomplishing the task Brock had entrusted to them, they prepared to return to the hacienda when all of a sudden May made a daring move by hugging Ash in public as a response to the chilly weather. All turned out to be unwell as another May saw the moment from a distance. While Ash tried to pursue her, he blamed it all of these series of unfortunate events on his errand companion which he believed was May's double! Does this spell doomsday for the Advanceshipping Confederacy? _

The yacht finally arrived back at the hacienda where May got off the ship carrying the two bags full of groceries. There was her but there was no Ash. Wearing a long face, she entered the mansion where Brock helped her carry the items to the kitchen. The breeder had taken notice of her unusually sorrowful expression.

"What's the matter, May?" Brock couldn't help but ask but to no avail. Then again, he had an idea of who was to be made responsible for her sudden sadness.

By the time they've reached the kitchen and unload the stuff inside the bags, Brock asked again.

"May, we're your friends. It's just right for us to share the burden. Now, tell me what's wrong."

The coordinator continued on unloading the stuff from the bags without saying a word. Brock realized that he needed to give her some elbow room.

"I'll take care of this, May. You go upstairs and rest up. You've done enough for today."

Surprisingly, she took Brock's word and left the kitchen to rest in her room. Dawn saw her come out of the kitchen, all sad and lonely. Although she regarded May as a rival for Ash's undivided attention, there was no way she would step up to the plate and take advantage of the situation. The matter of rivalry was put on hold for now. A friend of hers needed help.

Inside the girls' quarters, May sat down on the floor and called out her Glaceon…just to have somebody to talk to. The Pokemon immediately felt sorrow welling up inside of her and eventually feeling the same feeling as its trainer. The coordinator began crying.

"Glaceon…do I look like a doppelganger to you?" May asked. "Do I look like a complete stranger?"

The Pokemon crept and curled up around her as a sign of comfort. To Glaceon, she had never been this sad in her entire lifetime.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry. But I just needed somebody to talk to…somebody who would understand me more than anybody else."

Glaceon stood by her side for the next few hours before dinnertime. Its trainer continued to narrate her dreadful ordeal as she faced the Pokemon with eyes full of tears.

"I've already had feelings for Ash since our first journey together. I couldn't bear to tell him because I was too afraid that he might misjudge me. I really want to tell him this. I really do. But now…I don't know what to do anymore."

The melancholic aria echoed throughout the night of the full moon.

---0---0---0---0---0---

Still on East Sebastian Island, Ash searched every corner of the island for the other May. He had practically covered almost the entire vicinity except for one particular place: Cape Pacifica on the southwestern end of the island. The cape featured the tallest landmark on the island, the centennial-old San Agustin Lighthouse. With only a little renovation done, it still maintained its original form throughout time. Ash saw May standing on top of a hill before the open ocean lit by moonlight.

"There you are, May." Ash said. "I've been looking all over for you—"

"Stay away, Ash!" May yelled. "You'd prefer to fall in love with a mere reflection than reality."

"I'm sorry, May. I was so stupid not to realize it. Please forgive me."

"Give me one good reason why I should forgive you. JUST ONE…!"

"Because I have a promise to keep…!"

That seemed to get her attention, considering that she was silenced totally for a moment. It should because he was on the verge of collapse after all the running he had done just to find her.

"What promise is that?" asked the coordinator.

"The promise I made to you and your parents, that's what!"

May turned around—away from the view of the peaceful ocean and towards the lone trainer. She took one good look at the trainer with eyes full of tears. "Ash…I…"

"I made a vow that I will never leave your side. I am not going to break that promise!"

Soon, the trainer realized the absence of May's Ice Shard wound she inflicted from their last battle. He was talking to the wrong person this entire time. He was speechless, stunned, and heart-stricken. He wasn't talking to the real May.

_"You failed on that promise, Ash Ketchum. You don't deserve May's heart or any other girl's for that matter."_

---0---0---0---0---0---

Meanwhile back at the hacienda, May continued talking to Glaceon—her only friend for this time. She looked at her Pokemon pet with tearful eyes as she continued releasing all of her sorrow in the form of tears.

"Glaceon, I've decided. I'm pushing through with my lone journey to Nakurei." She made up her mind, staring at the Pokemon.

"So, are you giving up that easily? You're so pathetic." It appeared to her that it was Glaceon, looking at her innocently, using telepathy to communicate with her.

"Glaceon, you can talk? And what do you mean by pathetic?"

"Why would you suddenly quit at the top of your game? Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared! It's for the best! Ash doesn't love me anymore!"

"Then go…nobody will stop you."

"Why do you keep on tormenting me like this?"

"Because you give up on the fight so easily, that's why!"

Suddenly, May stopped talking. Glaceon continued uninterrupted.

"It's not too late, May. Go to him one more time. This time, tell him everything…not just what you think but also what you feel deep inside your heart."

"Glaceon, why do you know all these things?"

"You're my trainer. I'm your Pokemon. I don't want to see you sad. Wear your smile again and set things straight once and for all."

The brunette coordinator patted the Pokemon's head. "Thanks, Glaceon. I know what I must do now." She left the room at a moment's notice, leaving Glaceon all alone. Dawn emerged from under the bed and patted the Pokemon for a job well done.

"I bet you're hungry, Glaceon." Dawn said, handing over several Poffin pieces neatly arranged in a white napkin. "Thanks for bringing May back to normal for me. Here, have some of my Poffin."

**Jonz: **Hey Dawn, what's with the change of heart?

**Dawn:** I'm not telling. Why should I?

**Jonz: **Okay, suit yourself. Okay readers, ask away!

---0---0---0---0---0---

"You tricked me." Ash's anger started welling up again inside him. "Why are you doing this? Do you enjoy tormenting May and I?"

_"Ask yourself the same question. You failed to see the real May. You don't deserve any girl's heart at all."_

"So that crying and running away was just an act to deceive me."

_"No, it was a test."_

"Just who are you really?"

_"I am an embodiment of May's desires—in short, I am her persona."_

"Persona…what nonsense is this?"

_"You think I'm such nonsense? All May wanted was to be close to you. But you kept on setting her feelings aside like you don't care at all."_

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't care if you're some evil ghost Pokemon in disguise. May is my friend and I will gain her trust back!"

_"The damage has been done. You think she'll take you back into her arms?"_

Just when all hope for forgiveness seemed to be lost for eternity; somebody answered that question for him.

"YES, I WILL!"

Ash turned around and saw a brunette-haired girl wearing a red bandana and her adventure outfit. She had eyes of brilliant sapphire and fair skin. Ash looked at him and the girl looked at her; their eyes intertwined. "May…"

"Ash may seem that way…but I love him just the way he is!" May yelled.

_END OF ACT THIRTY-FOUR_


	12. At Mirage's End

"**An Infatuated May: Advanced Love Battles" – Episode IV: Double Trouble Rumble**

**ACT THIRTY-FIVE: **At Mirage's End

**SEASON FINALE**

_Ash Ketchum learned the shocking truth that the May he saw from a distance was not the real May at all, who returned at Martinez Island to prepare for her lone journey to the Nakurei Region. But thanks to the combined efforts of Dawn and May's Glaceon, they were able to give her another chance to settle things with Ash once and for all. Will love conquer all and succeed in reuniting these two youthful adventurers? Will the world see one of the most popular pairings kiss for the first time in Pokemon history? _

**A/N: **It may not be the first kiss in Pokemon history but I guess that's what they call "emphasis".

Ash and the two May Maples were all gathered in front of the lighthouse at Cape Pacifica on East Sebastian Island. The emotionally-battered trainer was standing on the thin line dividing fantasy and reality. It was like he was made to choose between a fake May who would give him everything and the real May who would try to give him at least something. Eventually, he turned away from the lighthouse and walked to the real May Maple. She might not provide everything but at least she could provide something.

That alone was enough for him.

"May, I'm really sorry." Ash apologized to her. "I was such an idiot to not recognize—"

She sealed his lips with her pointing finger and smiled, saying: "Stop talking, Ash Ketchum. I forgive you."

"Y-You do?"

"You may be a headstrong, arrogant, and most of all naïve at most times."

"Well, that's a way to put it—"

"But I'm glad that I have met you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be a top coordinator right now."

"I feel the same too. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be a winner at life."

"Ash, I…I… (Come on, May! You can do it!) I…I love…you (YES! You did it! That's the way!)."

"I love you too, May. Let's stay like this forever."

Under the night of the full moon, they sealed their lips with one another; completing the eternal pact of love between the two. They didn't care if they were too young for kissing as long as their thoughts were the same.

_"It appears that my work here is done." Slowly but surely, the other May began to fade away before the full moon. _

"May, wait! What's happening to you?" Ash said.

_"I have fulfilled what May longed for. Now, it's up to the both of you to maintain that pact."_

"I won't fail you, May."

_"I know you won't, Ash. Otherwise I will come for you again."_

"So long…other May…"

_"Farewell, my friends."_

It wasn't long before they saw the last of May's persona who turned out to be not just a troublemaker but also a matchmaker. She disappeared into the full moon, probably never to be seen or heard again. Happy friends were reunited once again and evolved into a new kind of relationship: lovers.

"Let's go back, May." The overjoyed trainer said. "The others are waiting for us."

"You bet." May smiled…just the way the trainer liked it.

---0---0---0---0---0---

The next night at the hacienda, Alex shed some light on how the second May appeared. Apparently, it had something to do when May was making poses in front of a mirror back at Fuego Island. He told the others that the mirror at the Pokemon Center, after careful examination and inspection, was the same ancient mirror that was used as an offering to the sky dragon Rayquaza. The mirror had the magical ability to create a persona in which the person's desires and wishes were embodied in that persona. May somehow wished to be close to Ash while she was looking consciously at her reflection. The persona will only disappear when the host's wishes have been fulfilled.

"As of today, the Pokemon Museum of Natural History at Santa Monica Island has recovered the mirror from the Pokemon Center. They brought it to the museum and paid Nurse Joy a huge amount of money for the mirror." Alex added.

"I'm glad everything is back to normal." May said; gradually enjoying her slice of Oran Berry Pie. "I have to admit it. I really miss her."

"There are so many mysteries surrounding the world of Pokemon." Dawn replied. "All the more I'm excited to discover new places."

"So I guess you'll be leaving for Sinnoh first thing in the morning, right?"

"Yeah…and then I'll be heading over to the Nakurei Region—"

Everybody stared at her as if something that she said bothered them. All of their Pokemon, except Munchlax who was too busy to even spare a piece of Pokemon food on its bowl just to listen to its trainer, also stopped munching down on their bowls. All eyes were on her.

"I know you guys would be disappointed that I'm going away again." She tried explaining her reason. "But like you guys, I have dreams of my own. The quest in becoming the best is a never-ending journey, you know. I'll come back eventually, don't worry about it."

"May, that's not it." Ash replied.

"Well then, what are you all looking at?"

They had an unexpected guest: Jigglypuff and its two-in-one water marker and wireless microphone. As an intermission number (and probably just to mess things up by putting them to sleep), the singing Pokemon began singing. It was standing on top of May but by the time she noticed, all hit the sack a little bit too early.

Everybody knows what happens afterwards.

**Brock: **That Jigglypuff always manages to track us down wherever we go…and its drawings get better and better everytime.

**Ash: **I'm still sleepy. Hey, where's the narrator?

**Brock: **Found him…let him count the Flaffy for a while.

---0---0---0---0---0---

It was five in the morning. The ferry in East Sebastian Island bound for the Sinnoh mainland leaves in three hours. Everybody was still asleep in their beds; everybody except for May. She turned out to be the early Taillow to get the first Wurmple. She stepped outside the mansion to welcome the first sunrise of her new journey. Looking at the beautiful sunrise, she closed her eyes not to catch some Zs again but to thank her troublemaking twin for last night. It's because of her that Ash and May were able to make up after their misconceptions towards one another.

"I may not be able to spend a little more time with Ash right now." She whispered to herself. "But at least making up for our differences is better. Now I can start my journey to Nakurei without any doubts or regrets of leaving."

Afterwards, she was joined by Ash who coincidentally woke up at the same time May stepped out of the mansion to catch a breath of fresh air.

"Nice sunrise…" He said. "It reminds me of home."

"Ash, aren't you going to stop me or something?" May snapped.

"Stop you from what?"

"I mean stop me from leaving. I don't want to leave you guys if you have any regrets."

"What are you talking about, May? You said so yourself: the quest in becoming the best is a never-ending journey."

"But…"

The trainer slowly placed his hands on her shoulders.

"We'll cross paths one day, May. Don't let all of this hinder you from achieving your goal."

"Ash…"

"We'll meet again someday. I promise."

Her tears that flowed along the side of her cheeks sparkled with the help of the rays of the sun. But she wasn't sad at all; in fact it was the opposite.

After bidding farewell to their friend Alex, they boarded the ferry bound for the Sinnoh mainland; leaving the islands but not their exciting adventures. Upon reaching the mainland, May parted ways with the rest of the gang to pursue her dream of becoming a top coordinator. She may not see Ash for a while, but he will be always present inside her heart and mind as part of her life.

_**THE END**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This has been a presentation of Lightning & Sword Fan Fiction Productions (LSFFP). All the characters, places, and other material used here are disclaimed by the production team and are properties of their respective creators and licensors. The events here are purely fictional and have no relation to the plot of any series whatsoever. Duplication and copying of this work of fan fiction is strictly prohibited without the consent of the author and punishable to the fullest extent of the law. Nobody is above the law, bucko. _

_From all of us here at LSFFP, thank you for reading and reviewing our work. Check our profile page for the latest updates on our works and news. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Newton's head was hit by an apple, he discovered gravity. When May's head is hit by a Cascoon, she discovers more than just gravity.

**"An Infatuated May: Advanced Love Battles" – Episode V: Altered Memories**

To remember or not to remember…that is the question; and it's coming up next.


	13. Third Times the Harm

_The Nakurei Region—an entirely new region waiting to be discovered by enthusiastic and energetic adventurers…this is where May's new adventure will start, hoping to grab at least three ribbons across the region and to compete in the Nakurei Grand Festival. Then all of a sudden, her adventure leads her to the wrong fork in the road when a very rare and very hard blue Cascoon challenges her to a battle and hits her head accidentally. For all medical science knows, a hard whack on the head is not good. _

_Lightning and Sword Fan Fiction Productions proudly present…_

"**An Infatuated May: Advanced Love Battles" – Episode V: Altered Memories**

_Ouch._

--0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--

**Act Thirty-Six: **Third Times the Harm

_Attention, passengers: we have finally arrived at Pinecrest City in the Nakurei Region. Please check your belongings and prepare for arrival in twenty minutes. Thank you for riding with us aboard the St. Anselm. We hope to see you again. _

The cruise liner slowly docked at the seaport; its passengers walking down the makeshift staircase to solid ground. One of these passengers was May who was about to start her new and solo Pokemon journey across the relatively small but nature-rich Nakurei Region which was located south of the Kanto Region (particularly a week-long walk from Pallet Town non-stop). Her first stop in her journey was Pinecrest City, the city protected by hectares of trees. Even with the sun shining very bright, it felt like Christmas came in early in the city. She felt like sightseeing for a while before registering in the Pinecrest City Pokemon Contest.

During her sightseeing trip she came across a wonderful view of the open sea from the top of a cliff. Marveling over the pristine sparkling water, she thought about her friends across the vast sea.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left after all." May said. "Just thinking of Ash is making me lose my focus."

"Maybe you shouldn't have." A viridian-haired boy stood beside him.

"D-Drew…!" She turned towards her rival. "What are you doing here?"

"The quest in becoming the best is a never-ending journey, am I right?"

"You're here to compete in the Nakurei Grand Festival too, aren't you?"

Drew gave May a puzzled stare. "Are you feeling okay, May?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The region's Grand Festival came to a close just a month ago. There won't be any contests here until next year."

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHH…?"

So much for dominating the Nakurei Region hands down. She came in too little and too late. Maybe she should have stayed with Ash, Brock, and Dawn after all. The feeling of total regret always comes last.

"Now what do I do?" She fell down on her knees. "I came all this way from Sinnoh to compete. Worse, I don't have enough money for a return trip to Hoenn."

"A great coordinator is always up-to-date on what's new in the coordinator society." Drew replied, showing her the latest issue of the Pokemon Fan Club magazine. "It's all here in this magazine."

"Well sorry if I'm not such a great coordinator, Drewsky!" May stood up and faced Drew with a pissed-off face.

"I'm merely saying what is written on this magazine. No hard feelings, May."

"Ugh! The one thing that I can't stand about you is your arrogance!" Without any second thoughts clouding her judgment, May ran off away from Drew. If there was one thing in the world she couldn't stand and accept was the fact that Drew was always full of himself.

"Believe me, May. What I'm saying is for your own good." Drew said; looking at his contest rival run along the road leading outside of the city.

---0---0---0---0---0---

It didn't take long before May realized that she was lost deep in the woods. All that running has made her very weary. To make matters worse, she didn't even had lunch when she had the chance aboard the St. Anselm. She was hungry, thirsty, weary, and totally pissed-off about Drew and his arrogance. May started feeling regretful for her decision to chase her dream at the right place but at the wrong time.

"What do I do now? I'm stuck here in Nakurei with no means of returning home." It was beginning to turn out like one of May's mishaps on her first journey. She began considering her options. "I could walk the distance to Pallet Town and wait for Ash there…nope, too little willpower. I could contact my mom to pick me up here…but why should I put her through so much trouble? This isn't working exactly like what I have in mind." She gave out a big sigh.

Suddenly, she heard a loud rustle behind the bushes nearby. A loud rustle in the bushes couldn't be any worse than a loud growl in her stomach.

"W-Who's there?"

A very rare blue Cascoon came out of the bushes and tackled her head with force so tremendous; her eyes instantly became that of a Spinda's. From the looks of its eyes, this little pipsqueak wants to pick a fight with May's Pokemon. Right now, she was hardly in the mood to battle.

"What did you do that for?" She yelled; disregarding the fact that an ultimately rare Pokemon was right in front of her eyes. "If you want a battle, then don't tackle me!"

The battle started immediately. May sent out her Blaziken for a ridiculous overkill…VERY RIDICULOUS OVERKILL.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!" One shot from the Pokemon's signature move would burn even a whole army of regular Cascoon to a crisp. Blaziken jumped as high as it could go and fell back down with a flaming right foot. Its speed was unmatched and its aim was impeccable—wait, where did that blue Cascoon go?

"No way…! Cascoon dodged that?" May was surprised herself. Blaziken's Blaze Kick never misses…almost. "Okay then, use Flamethrower!"

A jet of fire spewed out from Blaziken's open beak. Cascoon made no effort to evade this devastating attack. Eventually, Flamethrower hit its mark dead on. The blue Cascoon was engulfed in a jet of fire as big as a flying saucer. When the jet of fire cleared up, both trainer and Pokemon were completely shocked to see their opponent without any burns whatsoever. She was beginning to think that this Cascoon must've been a result of an illegal genetic experiment gone wrong.

"This Cascoon's driving me crazy!" May yelled.

It was Cascoon's turn to attack. It propelled off the ground and headed straight for Blaziken with a full-force Tackle attack. This battle was not going to get any weirder.

"Blaziken, dodge it!" She commanded her Pokemon on the field to move out of the way. Wrong move…the Tackle attack hit May instead a second time. Now she understood what it felt like to be a dizzy Spinda; wobbling around with spiral eyes.

Meanwhile several yards away, Drew heard the sound of an ongoing battle while scouring the forest for May. He followed the sound and eventually led him to an ongoing battle where his rival was having trouble with a blue Cascoon. He should be teasing May right about now because of that reason alone but instead he yelled as far as his vocal chords would allow him.

"STAY AWAY FROM THAT CASCOON, MAY!!!"

"Drew?" She faced at Drew, standing on top of a hill—another wrong move.

Cascoon once again launched another Tackle attack but this time the Pokemon was glowing blue literally. Blaziken dodged the attack, giving clearance to hit May dead on for the third time. The brunette coordinator was knocked down on the ground unconscious. Hurriedly, Drew rushed to the scene while Blaziken sent the blue Cascoon flying with a direct hit from its signature move. Compared to the last two hits, the third one really took her breath away.

"Say something, May! Anything will do!" Drew's arrogance quickly became concern. "She's knocked out cold. Blaziken, will you take us back to Pinecrest City?"

The Pokemon nodded, seeing that its trainer was in need of immediate medical attention.

---0---0---0---0---0---

Thanks to Blaziken's speed, May was rushed to the hospital and was given proper medical treatment before the hit could do any serious damage to her head. She was confined in a room where Drew stood by her side day and night. Whatever that rare blue Cascoon was, it put up an outrageous fight against an opponent four times its own size. That Cascoon didn't believe in the common phrase: "pick on somebody your own size". It's a good thing the Nakurei Grand Festival ended a month ago. Any trainer or coordinator's worst fear is always being incapable of participating in their event of choice.

A full day later, May slowly opened her eyes. The first two things she saw were Drew and the hospital ceiling.

"Are you okay, May? You slept for almost a day." Drew said.

He was expecting either a "thank you" or "I love you" reply from the brunette coordinator. Too bad he didn't expect this.

"W-Who…are you?"

_END OF ACT THIRTY-SIX_

**An Infatuated Trivia #1: **The Nakurei Region is an entirely fictional (not in league with the series or manga) region located south of the Kanto Region. The region itself is relatively small compared to the other regions but it has one of the toughest Pokemon contests ever. Even an elite coordinator like Robert and his beautiful Milotic failed to collect enough ribbons necessary for entry into the grand festival. The past coordinators who ventured into the region to participate in its contests all told the same testimony: "Nakurei at your own risk".


	14. Filling in the Blanks

**Act Thirty-Seven: **Filling in the Blanks

**A/N: **For those who can't gulp down Contestshipping, please bear it for a while. After all, what's love without rivalry?

May wasn't kidding around when she asked for Drew's name…which is really Drew. Her eyes spoke for themselves—a look of total cluelessness and innocence. Drew couldn't be more shocked than ever. In fact, he didn't know how to respond to a simple question.

"W-Who…are you?" asked a totally clueless May.

"May, you can't remember me?" asked a totally puzzled Drew.

Obviously, these two would form quite a great couple if it wasn't for amnesia.

"Who are you? Who am I?" Her case just seemed on getting worse for every question she asked.

"Don't you remember at least what happened to you?" Drew kept on asking but to no avail. May's memories were completely locked down with no idea on how to crack the safe.

"What am I doing in the hospital?"

Normally, Drew would let her discover her own things for herself. But it would take too much of his time and he needed to return to LaRousse City as soon as possible. His schedule was held up just because he came in too late to warn May about the blue Cascoon that roamed around the forests surrounding Pinecrest City. It wasn't really her fault that Drew's plans were ruined. Maybe if he had just left May alone from the very beginning, this episode wouldn't exist in the first place. The boy of viridian hair had no other choice but to help restore May's memories by cracking the code to the safe again. He was willing to help only because he and May still have a score to settle in the contest arena.

Between rivals, there will always be scores to settle. After all, the quest in becoming the best is a never-ending journey.

"Okay, listen to me. My name is Drew…Drew Hayden."

"Drew…Hayden…" She followed every keyword he said.

"Your name is May…May Maple."

"My name…is May…Maple…"

"Good, it seems like you're getting the hang of it (I feel like teaching algebra in kindergarten school)."

By the end of the day, May was discharged from the hospital after making a full recovery not from amnesia but from the injuries she sustained after being struck at the same spot by a blue Cascoon on steroids twice. Drew was so focused on defeating his all-time rival; he didn't get the chance to know more about his all-time rival.

"Your name is May. You're a Pokemon coordinator." Drew continued filling in the blanks.

"I'm a Pokemon coordinator? But I don't know a thing or two about Pokemon coordinating." At least not all of her memories were locked away.

"They're called Pokemon contests. You instruct your Pokemon to be graceful in executing their attacks and making tricks and stunts out of them."

"So it's like a magic show, isn't it?"

"If you put it that way, then yes. Let me show you an example."

He drew out a Pokeball—particularly Roselia's Pokeball.

"Roselia, use Petal Dance!"

Before coming out of its ball, petals started flying from goodness knows where. For Drew, it was another job well done. However for May, it was unlike anything she had seen in her entire life. She was awestruck by the grace of the Pokemon and the beauty of the attack. When Drew snapped his fingers Roselia appeared in front of May, smiling and bowing down. If she hadn't been hit hard in the head, the reaction might have been a lot more different.

"That was awesome. You must be a great coordinator, Drew!" May cried as if it was her first time seeing an attack being executed with style. Well, he couldn't really blame her for that kind of reaction. But he was flattered somehow.

"Well, I guess you can say that. I am runner-up at the last Hoenn Grand Festival, you know." His arrogance returned with a vengeance; flipping his hair.

"I wish I could be—"

Suddenly, May stopped on talking. She saw a vision of the past but wasn't sure what it was and how would she respond to it. Her vision comprised of multiple images of her exploits as a traveling trainer but she failed to grasp the information. The thing is she was already a great coordinator herself. She just didn't realize it because of her locked-up memory. After the mysterious vision, May collapsed under the sheer weight of dizziness but Drew managed to catch her by her arms.

"Are you okay, May?" He asked out of concern.

"I'm fine. I just got dizzy, that's all." May replied; a little wobbly but still managed to stand on her two feet.

"Maybe we should go back to the hospital—"

"NO!"

"What?"

"Um, I mean…I want to go sightseeing some more."

"Are you sure? You don't want to rest for the meantime?"

"I'm fine, Drew. Thanks for worrying about me…and sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry…because you have to look after me when you have better things to do." Evident signs of blushing could be seen in May's face. It's as if she had fallen deeply in love with Drew at first sight. The boy noticed her blushing and became completely aware of her current situation.

---0---0---0---0---0---

As decided, they took a good look around the city a bit more. Slowly but surely, her memories were starting to return to their rightful place in her mind. Drew just needed to know important things about May's character: her likes and dislikes, her hobbies, her coordinating style etc. Those key ideas would help her restore her memories if he could only find the right representation for each. But first things first: her tummy was getting all grumpy. So did Drew's.

"We didn't get a chance to eat before being discharged." Drew said. "So May, what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know why…but I suddenly got a craving for noodles." May responded.

"Well, then noodles it is. I happen to know one popular noodle shop in the city."

"Really…? Thanks a bunch, Drew!"

They headed downtown in one of the busiest districts of the city—so busy in fact the sidewalks were always clogged with people everywhere they went. When they've reached the place they were welcomed by a long, slow-moving queue of hungry customers waiting to be served. He wasn't kidding when he said that the place was popular. Later on, they met up with a purple-haired girl unfamiliar to the both of them but she was familiar with May's face.

"Is that you, May?" She said. "It's been a long time, isn't it?"

As expected, the amnesic coordinator had no clue. "Um, do I know you?"

"Huh? Oh, I get it! It's a joke, right? Ha, ha, that's a nice one, May."

"No really, I don't know you at all."

"Don't you remember me? It's me, Kelly. You know…back from Lilycove City."

Drew intervened immediately since it was really no use.

"Save your breath, miss. May's got amnesia."

"Amnesia…?" The purple-haired girl asked the viridian-haired boy. "Don't tell me she got it from 'that' thing!"

"Alas, she did. The blue Cascoon…"

"Oh my…well, maybe you two can come over to my place. It may be not the best noodle restaurant in the city but it's enough to fill those empty bellies of yours."

"I guess it's better than waiting in line here. Let's go, May."

Reunited with May's old friend, the threesome walked a few blocks to Kelly's place not far from the famous noodle shop where unlike in the famous noodle shop there wasn't any queue at all. Heck, there were barely enough people to fill all the seats in the house.

"So let me get this straight." Kelly started; looking at May as she consumes her second helping. "May got hit by 'that' Cascoon during a battle then she couldn't remember a single thing?"

"That's pretty much it." Drew replied; eating his bowl of noodles. "Now, I'm responsible for getting her memories back."

"That blue Cascoon is always giving traveling trainers trouble. May's the seventh victim of its Tackle attack this month."

"I tried warning her but it just made things worse. At least now she knows her name, my name, and a bit of background on Pokemon contests."

"Just when I thought May still remembers me, this happens."

As soon as they left the noodle restaurant, the amnesic coordinator received yet again another vision unexpectedly. Now, she seemed to recall that one of her favorite foods is a big bowl of noodles. In fact, there were some images which featured her competing in a local Pokemon battle for the right to eat noodles; and just like before, she collapsed under the sheer weight of dizziness. Drew caught her by his arms and helped her get back up.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Kelly.

"Yeah, she just remembered something." Drew answered calmly.

_END OF ACT THIRTY-SEVEN_

**An Infatuated Trivia #2: **Just to refresh everybody's memory, Kelly is a Pokemon coordinator from Lilycove City whose mother runs a Pokeblock store. She went up against May in the finals of the Lilycove City Pokemon Contest but lost. A month later after the contest, she told her mother that she wanted to go on a journey just like May. After getting her mother's blessing, she set off on her own starting with the Nakurei Region. Coincidentally, her grandfather runs a noodle restaurant in Pinecrest City. Having heard that the Nakurei Grand Festival ended several days after her arrival, she decided to stay at her grandfather's place and help him with the restaurant for the meantime.

**An Infatuated Trivia #3: **Little is known about the very rare and rock-hard blue Cascoon that can only be seen deep within the forests surrounding Pinecrest City. A lot of rumors have been going around days after its discovery. Some say that the blue Cascoon fed off the power of the meteorite that crashed on the eve of its discovery; while others believed that the blue Cascoon was a result of an illegal genetic experiment that had gone wrong. But the most accepted rumor was that the blue Cascoon was actually a Gastly in disguise. Since then, trainers have been avoiding the blue Cascoon as much as possible rather than challenging it into battle and capturing it since it possessed a unique ability: erase its opponent's memories through a glowing tackle.


	15. Whacked Out Attacks

**Act Thirty-Eight: **Whacked Out Attacks

"Are you sure it's really okay for you to leave your grandfather behind to do all the dirty work?" Drew couldn't help but wonder.

"He's going to be just fine. Besides, I came here for adventure." Kelly replied, smiling.

"Are you a Pokemon coordinator as well, Kelly?" May asked.

"Um, yeah—yes, I am." The purple-haired girl dodged a bullet. "In fact, you're even better than me May."

"But I don't know a thing or two about that." The brunette coordinator answered honestly.

Leaving for their next destination across the region Drew, May, and their new friend Kelly embarked on a journey to search the woods surrounding Pinecrest City for the infamous blue Cascoon. As long as Drew and Kelly don't get hit by the Pokemon's glowing tackle, their memories were safe and sound. Since the forest road is the only way in and out of Pinecrest City, travelers always have a hard time venturing deep into the woods because of the blue Cascoon. They hoped to find their answers in that Pokemon. But just when they needed the blue Cascoon to show up the most, they never get what they wanted…and vice-versa.

Drew's Flygon and Masquerain scanned the treetops for the blue Cascoon while staying alert for any anti-air elements that could come out of the thick, lush forest. From the ground, Kelly's Grumpig sprang up from tree to tree in search of the little blue critter. Just in case that Cascoon was good enough to learn Dig, her recently-captured Diglett searched from below the ground. Both of them weren't taking any chances now that they fully understood the potential of this rare yet dangerous Pokemon.

"Just when we need to see that little rascal, it doesn't show up at all." Drew said.

"Maybe we're in the wrong part of the forest." Kelly replied. "Let's keep on looking."

At the end of the forest road is Priscilla Town—a small rural town where it was believed that the blue Cascoon originated as the hearsays suggested. To support the illegal genetic experiment theory, at the northern end of the town was an abandoned laboratory. At least they were getting somewhere but first things first: finding the blue Cascoon was top priority.

Their search finally paid off. They spotted the blue Cascoon attached to the bark of a tree. The little troublemaker gazed at them with clear and bright yet scary and intimidating eyes. Drew sent out his Masquerain to battle the Pokemon rascal.

"Masquerain hit that troublemaker with Silver Wind!" The Pokemon started flapping its wings as fast as it could; sending out a stream of silver circles heading right towards its intended target. However, the blue Cascoon had another unique ability: breaking the natural world order and defying the most advanced Pokedex in the world.

How? With the use of Thunderbolt, it knocked down Masquerain in one shot.

"Did I just see that Cascoon do a Thunderbolt attack?" Drew was stupefied. "That's impossible! Not even a fully-trained Dustox can learn such an attack!"

Kelly sent out her Diglett next—a wise choice for a bizarre Pokemon who can do an attack that's not supposed to be able to. The blue Cascoon landed on the ground—right where she wanted to.

"Diglett, let's finish this quickly with Magnitude!" Despite the varying power of the attack, Diglett was able to cast a level eight Magnitude attack—powerful enough to fell nearby trees. Cascoon dodged the attack with ease by jumping away from the path of Magnitude and as an added bonus, hit Diglett with a Water Pulse attack.

The world of Pokemon is full of surprises…wacky ones to be precise.

"It can do water attacks too? This Cascoon is driving me insane!" She yelled.

"Tell me about it." Drew nodded; throwing Flygon's Pokeball into the heat of battle. "Flygon, use Wing Attack!"

Flygon appeared after the throw; its wings glowing white and heading straight for Cascoon at mach speed. What's next, defeat Flygon with Ice Beam?

Then again, the blue Cascoon never ceased to astonish them.

"This is unreal! What's this Cascoon been eating?" Drew said; totally annoyed after two humiliating defeats.

"I don't know." Kelly replied. "But there is one thing we do know: we're no match for it right now."

"I agree, let's fall back—"

Suddenly, they heard May call out one of her Pokemon. She just threw out a random Pokeball on the field with no idea of who she chose to battle the blue Cascoon. That random Pokeball turned out to be her Munchlax's Pokeball. The big eater Pokemon stared at the blue Cascoon with the same total cluelessness as May's eyes.

"What are you doing, May?" Drew said.

"Isn't it obvious?" The amnesic coordinator answered. "I'm going to battle this Pokemon."

"But who knows what attack it may show next."

"Relax; you said so yourself that only fighting-type attacks are super effective against normal-types."

"Yeah but—"

"This Cascoon has neither hands nor feet to do such attacks. Don't worry about it."

Suddenly, she ate those words of hers as she saw the little blue critter grow arms made entirely of the same material as its String Shot attack. Now, the blue Cascoon looked like a Cascoon – Geodude hybrid. To make matters worse, it attacked Munchlax with a very powerful and very devastating Dynamic Punch attack.

"You were saying, May?" Kelly gave May an intimidating stare.

But Munchlax wasn't knocked down just yet. Because of its flabby body, it absorbed some of the blow. It firmly stood its ground as if the attack proved useless and futile. The problem now is giving the big eater Pokemon an attack move—something that May failed to look up when she had the time. She had to rely on common sense—stupid common sense.

"Fire attacks are powerful against bugs, right?" May said. "If that's the case, then use Fire Spin!"

"May, have you lost it completely?" Kelly cried. "Munchlax can't do that—"

May's purple-haired friend stopped talking when Munchlax actually breathed fire from its mouth. The blue Cascoon was so surprised; it didn't get the chance to dodge the super effective attack. The cocoon instantly fainted, rendering it unable to battle after the firestorm.

"WHAAAAAAAAT…?" To see a Pokemon to do an attack that is originally unable to was a first for her. "I feel stupid right now."

"That's May for you: always full of surprises." Drew said.

---0---0---0---0---0---

There are over five-hundred different species of Pokemon in existence. That's only a part of it. Somewhere across distant lands are new Pokemon waiting and begging to be discovered—its characteristics, its habitat, and its attacks. What May, Drew, and Kelly had witnessed just now was one of the undiscovered possibilities of the world of Pokemon. Some may think that it's totally impossible or whacked out for that matter. As much as they couldn't believe what they just saw, it just happened right in front of their eyes. May captured the blue Cascoon after it was rendered unable to battle with an unexpected Fire Spin attack from her Munchlax and she and her friends set off towards Priscilla Town to look for answers and hopefully an alternative way of cracking the code to the memory safe. At least she knew the basic skills of a Pokemon trainer. The jigsaw puzzle was beginning to take shape.

"See what I told you, May?" Kelly smiled. "You're a better coordinator than me."

"Come on, that was just beginner's luck." May replied. "I just picked out a random attack."

They arrived at Priscilla Town just before dark. For "the town that never sleeps", the town was unusually quiet. There was not a single person outside of their homes or buildings—a ghost town being the best equivalent of the environment. While Drew looked around, May and Kelly hugged each other tight; shivering not in the bitter cold but in the bitter quiescence of the town. All the windows of houses were completely shut; all the stores were closed for the day; and not a single person was outside to guide them into town.

"This feels like a ghost town." Drew said; keeping his cool.

"Drew, let's go back. I don't like the looks of this place." May replied.

"May's right." Kelly added. "This place is too scary."

"We can't turn back now."

"But Drew…I'm scared."

"Can't we continue in daylight? The night will just make this town even scarier."

"You two can stay right here if you want to."

"No way…! You're too arrogant—!"

The word "arrogant" triggered another one of May's memory visions. This time, it dated just shortly after her arrival in Pinecrest City.

---0---FLASHBACK START---0---

_"Well sorry if I'm not such a great coordinator, Drewsky!"_

_"I'm merely saying what is written on this magazine. No hard feelings, May."_

_"Ugh! The one thing that I can't stand about you is your arrogance!"_

---0---FLASHBACK END---0---

Rather than falling down before the sheer weight of dizziness, she cried out while experiencing an excruciating kind of pain in her head. Unlike the instances whenever she remembered something, this seemed to really take a lethal toll on her.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH…! My head…it hurts—it hurts!" May shook off Kelly's grip on her and started running amok.

"What's wrong with you, May? Come back!" Kelly cried.

"No! I can't take it anymore!"

"This is bad." Kelly threw out a Pokeball in front of her girl friend. "Grumpig, use Hypnosis!"

May stopped running as soon as she saw Grumpig with glowing eyes. Shortly afterwards, she calmed down and fell asleep on the ground.

"Drew, we can't move on with May like this." Kelly insisted on camping out for the night.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice." Drew finally agreed.

_END OF ACT THIRTY-EIGHT_


	16. Confessions from a Red Rose

**Act Thirty-Nine: **Confessions from a Red Rose

Just outside of Priscilla Town, the three set up camp. May took a rest inside the tent while Kelly sat down beside her, changing the towel on her forehead every few minutes. Outside the tent, Drew gazed at the campfire burning brightly, deeply thinking of a lot of things especially the amnesic brunette coordinator. For some reason, he just couldn't stop thinking about her. Drew thought about her smile—the one thing that somehow captivated him. Considering that May wasn't in good terms with him, he wouldn't at least think about her condition. But it was the power of love at work here. Twenty minutes later, Kelly came out of the tent.

"How is she?" Drew asked out of complete concern.

"She seems to be fine right now. I think she was shocked." Kelly answered.

"I see…thanks. You really helped us a lot."

"Drew, can I talk to you for a minute? It's about you and May."

"Huh?"

Kelly wasn't the type of girl who would barge in on other people's personal matters. But seeing both Drew and May the first time they met, she was about to take the necessary steps to put one and one together.

"Just who exactly is May to you, Drew?" She asked sternly.

"You mean May?" Drew started. "For starters, she is a coordinator below my level—"

"There's your problem! You're being too arrogant!"

"Arrogant…? What are you talking about?"

"You tend to underestimate May's skills. She's a great coordinator…maybe greater than you'll ever be."

"What's this about? You asked me who May is according to my point of view and you're telling me that I'm wrong?"

"I didn't say that you were wrong. But that may be the reason why May is enduring an ordeal such as this."

"What are you talking about?"

"She doesn't feel you! That's that!"

"Feel me? I don't understand."

"She has feelings for you, Drew. She has feelings for somebody else too. If you don't take this chance right now, you could end up losing her to the other guy."

"Are you implying that she loves me? That is just preposterous. With that kind of attitude towards me, I don't think so."

"That's because you're too ARROGANT!"

An infuriated Kelly stood up and left the campsite to gather food in the forest. She had never been this livid before. Drew turned his attention to the campfire once again, pondering on Kelly's words for the meantime. The truth is he too had feelings set for May but he couldn't find the right time or the right place to spill the beans. They rarely see each other on their respective journeys and most of the time they treat one another as rivals. As a result, there's no room for love to enter. He had a choice of returning to LaRousse City and leave May to fend for her own but he didn't for some reason. As much as he wanted to deny the fact, only the truth could set him free as a Butterfree.

---0---Drew's POV---0---

_When I first met May back in Slateport City, I thought she was one of those upstart coordinators who loved showing off and thought of themselves as know-it-alls—those people were the worst kind and a complete waste of my time. I admit that I've been a bit irrational towards her, considering that she was participating in her very first contest for the very first time. I was taught to never depend too much on people especially strangers. I was only taught to depend on myself and my abilities. They kept on calling me a rich brat. I didn't care one bit. _

_I…belonged to no one but me._

_But when I went up against May in the battle of the final eight, everything changed. Although I won in the end, seeing how May had gone this far was enough to convince me that even upstart coordinators can change for greatness. Seeing her smile when we last met, I felt a heavy feeling pressing my heart every smile she made. Strange…I thought that living a solitude life would get me somewhere. That's when I realized that living with somebody close to me would get me even farther than somewhere. _

_Then all of a sudden during my lone journey, I got the urge to see her again. I couldn't get her out of my mind for a second. I think somebody is trying to tell me that we are meant to be for each other. I don't know if that's what she thinks. Our rivalry had brought us closer together…maybe too close for comfort. Hmm…May Hayden…it fits her pretty well. _

_Wait, is it May Hayden or Drew Maple? Which is which? Hmm…I'm putting so much thought on this I've lost track of what I was thinking just a moment ago. That reminds me, I have to pick up my jacket at the drycleaners tomorrow at Pinecrest City. I wonder if there's still a ticket available back at the city. I really need to return home as soon as possible. I nearly forgot; Roselia's out of Pokemon food. I need to buy some at the store. After all, a growing Pokemon deserves to be well-fed. _

_I wonder why Priscilla Town is so quiet. There's got to be at least some sign of activity down there. What's up with ghost towns anyway? The buildings are not even ghostly so why call it a ghost town? I wonder if Kelly is still mad at me for what I said a while ago. I wish she would forgive me. The last thing I want to see is a girl going bad. Shoot! I left my passport at the drycleaners! Without that, I won't be able to enter LaRousse City—stupid me! _

_Didn't Ash say that he lived in Pallet Town? What luck! The Kanto region is just north of here. Maybe I should bring May there…to at least let him know what happened to his girlfriend. Dawn seems to be a nice girl to talk to. Maybe I'll ask her out someday. Man, I am so hungry I could eat as much as a Snorlax does. We skipped lunch thanks to that Cascoon. I could really go for a big double cheeseburger with large fries and large drink right about now. Like where would you find a value meal in the middle of a forest? _

_…_

_May…what are you thinking right now? _

---0---End of POV---0---

He turned away from the campfire and went to check on his amnesic friend inside the tent. There she was; sleeping like an angel. But for Drew, this was an understatement. He crept closer towards her and sat down beside her. Then, the brunette coordinator suddenly mumbled random things.

"No Mom, I don't want to go to the dentist." She threw punches everywhere until she hit Drew's jaw by accident. She didn't notice; Drew remained in his position.

"You are one weird girl." Drew said. "Sometimes I don't get why I have to babysit some weirdo."

"I want to see Drew instead!"

He didn't anticipate that. Although it was only her dreams at work, the chances of him being in May's dreams were out of the ordinary. Drew lowered her head close to her. For some reason, he wanted to hear her speak again about him…and he got his wish.

"I love you, Drew." May muttered in her sleep then puckered up. Drew was completely speechless and astounded. All the more he lowered his head near her face and puckered up as well. Two lips were about to make contact—a lovely and charming sight.

Then, the infamous Rose of LaRousse took things a bit too far. He grasped May's shoulders and continued kissing her. The brunette coordinator had no plans of waking up yet and realize that she was about to be attacked. He wanted to stop but he couldn't. He didn't want this to happen but it was about to happen. It's as if he was being controlled by an outside influence (surely, it wasn't Kelly). Speaking of which, his other friend just returned and was about to enter the tent.

"Drew, I want to apologize for what I…" Kelly cut her words as soon as she saw Drew taking a hold of May in a bad way. A vein suddenly sprouted out of her head.

"Wait, it's not what you think!" The boy tried to explain himself and clear his name.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU NO-GOOD PERVERT!!!"

Total K.O.! Kelly wins.

_END OF ACT THIRTY-NINE_


	17. May's Exhibitions

**Act Forty: **May's Exhibitions

The morning sunlight added majesty to the horizon as Drew, May, and Kelly pushed further into Priscilla Town which was still a ghost town in particular. The girls felt like they slept on cloud nine last night—not a worry in the world and not a single Weedle had stung them in their backside with its pointy horn. On the other hand, Drew's eyes were comparable to one who spent an entire night finishing this episode with nothing but a six-pack case of beer. Not only that, he had bruises all over his body that still hurt even with painkillers already applied.

"Come on Drew, you're falling behind." May turned around and waved her hand; smiling with the sunrise as her background—and suddenly Drew felt like smiling for a bit.

Kelly just gave him a warning glare—meaning that she could do far worse than last night.

"Don't worry; I don't plan on ditching you two." Drew turned his head away in embarrassment.

"You'll never enjoy life that way, Drew." May smiled.

"Believe me; I don't want to enjoy yours." Drew muttered silently.

The sight of a ghost town welcomed them—not a single person was outside. The crops were dying because of negligence. The well was all dried-up. The houses were on the verge of collapse. Priscilla Town seemed like it had been abandoned several years ago…probably because of a nuclear fallout or an epidemic breakout.

"I'm starting to think this guide book of mine is getting us nowhere." Kelly said. "There's no way this ghost town is Priscilla Town."

"Why so?" May asked.

"It's because Priscilla Town is among the top places to eat, shop, and live life. It says so on my trusty guide book here."

"Maybe that guide book's old."

"Nah ah; I just bought this a few days ago—"

It turned out that the guide book wasn't the problem but the one actually reading it.

"What's the matter? You seem to have fallen silent." Drew asked.

"Oh sorry guys, I was reading the guide book upside down."

…and so Drew and May came crashing down on the ground ridiculously.

---0---0---0---0---0---

A few twists and turns later, they finally arrived at New Priscilla Town. It turned out that Old Priscilla Town was nothing more but a bunch of medieval ruins which explained why not a single person was in sight. In the modern side, the streets were practically packed with people everywhere they went. The guide book was right after all: it was the perfect place to live life to the fullest—shops and restaurants everywhere. Some were thinking why the town hasn't evolved into a city yet.

Minding their own business, they strolled around town checking out the different stores and shops which would usually leave May totally addicted to them right about now if it weren't for amnesia. Their intended destination was at the end of the main road—the abandoned laboratory with the desire of knowing more about the blue Cascoon in mind.

Suddenly, they stopped walking. Why?

"Wow, I thought I'd never see this!" Kelly said; pointing at a lovely couple dancing to the beat of their Pokemon.

"See what?" Drew asked; keeping his distance before he gets another bruise.

"Over there…it's a Pokemon contest for couples!"

"Pokemon contest for couples…?"

"In this kind of contest, you and your partner will work side by side to impress the audience and let them feel your undying love for one another. It's a first here in Priscilla Town."

"That's kind of stupid if you ask me—"

He never got the chance to finish his sentence because they suddenly lost track of May. Eventually, they saw her in front of the registration table writing her name and another name on a list. At least her regained memory was getting her somewhere; like remembering her own name. But who was the other name?

"May, please don't tell me that's my name you wrote there." Drew said.

"Don't you think we'd make a great couple?" May winked.

"Forget it, May! You're not going to make me enter some stupid contest."

"Oh Drew…you're so cruel…"

Soon, she burst into tears; people nearby having their attention caught by glaring dangerously at Drew. But those people's glares were the least of his worries. A greater threat touched him from behind…and he didn't need to turn around just to see the ominous sight waiting behind him.

"I can do worse, Drew. I—can do—worse." For the moment, Kelly wasn't human. She was more like a medusa-like creature with glowing yellow eyes and locks of hair wiggling like wild Ekans. Her exasperated face was shrouded completely in pitch black but her glowing eyes.

"Did I say 'stupid contest', I meant 'stupid contestant'—yeah, 'stupid contestant'. Okay May, let's enter together." Drew changed his mind abruptly.

"That's the spirit, Drew!" May's tears turned into cheers.

Save your lies, Drew. You know you want to even without Kelly intimidating you.

---0---0---0---0---0---

_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Priscilla Town's first Pokemon Contest for Couples; proudly sponsored by the Pokemon Fan Club. Here in this contest, love is definitely in the air as six pairs of skilled trainers and coordinators compete to show their grace and love among the standing crowd. Without further a due, let's begin with Pair #1…_

How will May fare in this contest if the only things she remembers as of this point on are her name and a wee little bit of Pokemon Trainer 101? It was up to Drew to break her fall…for how long will their exhibition take.

"May, you're shaking like a massage chair." Kelly said.

"It's no surprise. She doesn't know how contest battles work yet." Drew added.

"Just keep your cool. Take a deep breath and let it all out."

But despite Kelly's friendly advice, it just made May all the more shiver as if she was experiencing turbulence on a plane.

_Now, let's call our last-minute entry; Pair #6: Drew and May! The stage is yours!_

When her name was called, the shaking problem was resolved but she wasn't moving anymore.

"May, you're up." Kelly called; waving her hand in front of her amnesic friend. "Hello? May, are you still with us?"

"It looks like we have no choice." Drew sighed. "We'll have to forfeit—"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO…!" May screamed. "No forfeiting!"

"But you hardly know a single thing about contest battles."

"And whose idea was it to drag me here in the first place?"

"There will be no forfeiting! Let's go, Drew!"

She marched out of the waiting room. Drew and Kelly followed; worrying about the worst that could possibly happen.

Up on stage, the last contest pair was welcomed by a shower of cheers from the crowd. It was as expected of two veteran coordinators competing at a small-scale local contest. Drew threw a thorn-less red rose at the audience in which the female population almost instigated a riot. The vast crowd and the pressure from being the center of attention made May all the more nervous. But enough of that; its show time!

"Flygon, I choose you!" The green dragon took to the skies in a graceful and skillful maneuver. His partner, on the other hand, just threw out a random Pokeball. Whatever his partner will get by random selection will solely depend on the Pokemon that comes out of the ball.

May's in luck. It was Glaceon who was in the Pokeball she threw out—her most graceful of the roster. The question now is how she will put the audience in awe. To make matters worse, she doesn't know any attacks Glaceon can use. The Pokemon stared at her with total cluelessness—just like its trainer.

"May, Glaceon's basic attack is Ice Beam." Drew whispered. He wanted to win this contest as bad as the other contestant pairs.

"I'll try." May nodded. "Glaceon, use Ice Beam!"

In the end, she got her Ice Beam…literally. Instead of being awed, the audience laughed as if they were doing some kind of stand-up comedy.

Drew planted his hand on his face in complete humiliation. "I can't believe I agreed to do this. Flygon, use Flamethrower." The jet of flame from his dragon-type Pokemon quickly melted the ice and freed his partner from subzero frost. She didn't have any idea that Flamethrower did more than just melt the block of ice encapsulating her a while ago.

"Drew, do you smell something burning?" She asked.

"Something burning, yes…" Drew answered. "But a barbeque, no…"

It didn't take long for the next scene to become a classic cartoon cliché. The rear of her white skirt was burning as bright as the Pokemon League torch. That's when she started running around as the audience almost rolled on the floor and laughed their A's out. Eventually, she slipped on the small puddle of water and fell rear first on the stage floor. The fire had been extinguished but not her half-a-minute of total humiliation.

"Ouch! Why do bad things keep on happening to me?" She cried.

"I've never been so embarrassed in my whole life." Drew said as he gazed at the laughing crowd which, in a stunning turn of events, stood and clapped their hands altogether in rapid succession. The verdict: unique yet marvelous display of love through humor.

"I can't believe it. They actually pulled this one off." Kelly was at a loss for words.

---0---0---0---0---0---

_Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a round of applause for our first winners of the first Pokemon Contest for couples: Drew and May! They showed an outstanding performance and a unique display of romance through humor expressed in a stand-up comedy. Again, here they are! _

The crowd cheered loudly at the end of the competition. They saw the winners carrying the humongous trophy, not a ribbon, together with their Pokemon beside them. Nobody knew that May's clumsiness wasn't part of the act. But the important thing was they won fair and square. Despite amnesia, she conquered all the odds that stood against her—in a ridiculous way.

_END OF ACT FORTY_


	18. Peer Factor

**Act Forty-One: **Peer Factor

Kelly may seem to be just another side character and one of the few people who want to battle May again. She may be an ordinary girl who is helpful and kind but easily gets pissed off whenever she is offered an offer she can't refuse. But as the journey continues in a collaborated effort to restore May's memories to their rightful places, she suddenly develops a need to put one and one together to form a couple. She wanted to be Drew and May's matchmaker. But with an arrogant Drew and a clueless May as her characters for her very own small-scale romantic melodrama, it wasn't going to be a walk in the park. The plan had to be flawless in every aspect even if it required a lot of time to nurture the development. Unaware that May is already in love with somebody else in which the coordinator has no idea about because of her sudden memory loss, it's up to Kelly to find love for her amnesic friend and formidable rival.

The next city from Priscilla Town was three walking days away. Their next destination was right near the Nakurei-Kanto border—a great river dividing the two regions. Their plan was to surrender the blue Cascoon over to Professor Oak so he could conduct his research on the very rare and very mischievous Pokemon. Meanwhile, Drew continued on filling in the blanks of May's head—filling it with the right…and wrong stuff.

"Did you know that I was the winner of the Hoenn Grand Festival?" Drew's arrogance resurfaced.

May has absolutely no idea of his lies…obviously. "Really…? You're really something, Drew."

"It was a hard-fought battle but I managed to make that Robert cry like a little boy."

"You're so cool. I wish I could be like you."

"I know."

Kelly couldn't stand Drew manipulating May's feeble mind.

"Now hold on just a minute, buster!" She exclaimed. "First of all, you're not champion of any festival and Robert doesn't cry like a little boy. Secondly, you barely did enough damage to beat him."

"Don't listen to her, May." Drew replied calmly. "She's just jealous because I took the liberty of sending her home in the elimination round."

"How can you even beat me at that time? I wasn't even a participant."

"Oh yeah I forgot. You were the one who pleaded to be let in the tournament but failed. You were so embarrassing."

"I think you were more embarrassing. That Robert and his Milotic made quick work of your dream team like an upstart battling the Elite Four." Kelly laughed.

"You're calling me an upstart? Okay, you just pulled my strings. Flygon, use Flamethrower!" Drew suddenly threw out Flygon's Pokeball out in the open.

"Honestly, I'm going to enjoy this. Grumpig, teach this arrogant boy a lesson." Kelly did the same with her Grumpig's Pokeball.

Perhaps Drew wouldn't be the best match for May. Instead of being the matchmaker, Kelly turned into the heartbreaker.

---0---0---0---0---0---

Before reaching Rosario City, the city of the river that divides Nakurei and Kanto, they have to make the way to the other side of the tallest peak in the region—Mt. Glasdrea. Halfway up the mountain, they slowly strode the narrow passage while hugging the side of the mountain on their right and facing away from certain doom on the other side. While trekking between the face of Mt. Glasdrea and a ravine with sharp rocks sticking out at the bottom, Drew reminded the girls not to look down no matter what.

"Whatever you do, DON'T LOOK DOWN." He said sternly.

Apparently, May didn't get the picture. The view of the spiky rocks below alone was enough to scare the soul out of her body. "I looked down! I looked down!"

"I told you not to look down. Hold my hand and don't let go."

The amnesic coordinator blushed—not the kind of reaction Kelly had in mind. But she nodded and grabbed a hold of Drew's open hand. Together, they made it through the passage in one piece. They were now standing at a flat plateau almost near the base of Mt. Glasdrea. The plateau held a majestic Pidgeot's-eye-view of the entire region from the coastal lowlands to the vast plains to the north, east, and west. They were astounded at Mother Nature's work of art.

"I'm like on top of the world." May said; spinning round and round while looking up at the sky.

"You continue like that and you're going to throw up eventually." Drew warned.

"Don't be such a worrywart, Drew. You won't enjoy life that way."

"Honestly, I'm not."

They continued trekking down the mountainside. By the time they've crossed the peak, the sun was beginning to set. They were stuck in a forest with lots of loops and winding roads that would lead them in circles if they weren't careful. They set up camp right by the riverside where they all gathered around the campfire to kill the time before bedtime. Drew was reading a book, May was playing with her cute little blue Cascoon, and Kelly was busy staring at the both of them. It was time to put her heartbreaking plan into action.

"I think I'll take Cascoon out for a walk." May said. "Anybody interested?"

"Sorry, reading a book here. Don't stray too far off though." Drew flipped his hand back and forth.

"Be careful, May." Kelly waved her right hand.

Alone, Drew and Kelly minded their own business. Drew was so preoccupied with his reading that he didn't take notice of Kelly slithering behind him like a Seviper ready to strike. She placed something on the space where May sat a while ago—some kind of blue cushion. Then she slithered back into the shadows where she returned to her seat like nothing had happened in the past minute. Drew noticed that she just returned to her seat but didn't seem to care the thing she put beside him. Soon afterwards, May returned from her stroll with Cascoon and sat back down on the same spot like before. Only this time as soon as her rear touched the cushion, May got back up immediately for some reason…a stinky reason.

"What is THIS, Drew Hayden?!" She accused Drew angrily of the prank while holding the cushion right in front of Drew's face.

"Um…it's a piece of flatulence pad?" Drew answered calmly. "You know? The ones that let out a farting sound when you sit on them…?"

"Oh, is it? Well, I thought it was—hold on just a minute! You put this on purpose, didn't you?"

"Why would I do that? I was only minding my business here. Besides, I would do something far more embarrassing than a fake fart."

"Then you're admitting that you're the culprit."

"I didn't say anything. Like I said, I was only reading this book of mine."

"Yeah sure, one hand on that book and one hand on this pad…!"

While Drew and May were busy arguing with each other, Kelly looked at them giggling lightly and wearing a grin. "It worked better than I had anticipated."

---0---0---0---0---0---

Fake flatulence was only the beginning of Kelly's plans to prevent May from creating her biggest mistake in her entire life—being the queen of the kingdom of arrogance. The next day, they set out again towards Rosario City which was two walking days away. Every step they took brought them closer to Kanto and into Pallet Town, their intended destination. Setting aside their feud from last night, Drew and May were friends again…at least not until plan B was put into play.

The thing was Kelly didn't have a plan B after ready. But the environment and the situation suddenly inspired her to make one.

They stopped by a river to eat lunch. Drew's cooking didn't come close to Brock's but it was good enough to satisfy their tummies. But before leaving, they were all compelled to clean the dishes. As soon as Kelly was done with her share of the dishes, she snuck up inside the tent and grabbed May's Pokenav. Drew was close by, arranging the dishes. She snuck out of the tent and placed the Pokenav slowly inside Drew's pocket. Then, she walked away innocently like nothing happened.

A few minutes later, just as soon as they were all prepared to leave…

"Where's my Pokenav?" May asked.

"Don't you always leave it beside you when you go to sleep?" Kelly replied; deviating from the fact that she was the culprit.

"I do. I always do. But it's gone."

Drew flipped his hair and said: "Seriously, you should be more careful with your belongings."

"Thanks for the remark, Drew but I don't need any of your sympathy." May snapped.

Drew leaned on the table, sighing. Something fell right out of his pocket—it was May's Pokenav. Everybody gasped.

"My Pokenav…you no-good crook…!" She quickly assumed as soon as Drew was caught red-handed.

"How did that get in my pocket? I didn't take it, honestly."

"Don't try talking your way out of this. The evidence is right there! I can't believe I'm actually traveling with a twerp—"

Suddenly, she saw another set of visions. These were some of her memories of her adventures with Team Rocket as the everyday antagonist. Somehow, the word "twerp" was the trigger. The more she remembers, the worse the end result became—a splitting headache.

"AAAAAAAHHH…! My head…not again…!" She yelled in excruciating pain; collapsing on the rocky riverbank.

"May, what's happening to you? May…!" Kelly shouted; running back to the tent to get her first aid box.

Drew did nothing to even help her. "(It's not the easy way, May. It's the ONLY way.)"

_END OF ACT FORTY-ONE_

_Meanwhile, aboard a cruise ship…_

**Ash: **Pallet Town, I'm coming home.

**Dawn: **I can't wait to see your hometown and meet your mother, Ash.

**Brock: **What's even better is the Nakurei Region is just south of Pallet Town. We'll be able to see May again.

**Ash: **I hope she's doing fine. Wait for me, May. I'm coming.

_Ash, Dawn, and Brock—two days from Pallet Town…zero knowledge on the current situation. _


	19. Change of Heart

**Act Forty-Two: **Change of Heart

Inside the tent, May gave Kelly a serious stare. The coordinator was tapping her finger on top of one of her knees while sitting on the tent floor. The culprit, however, was kneeling down before her and bowing down in rapid succession as if she was sorry for something. In fact, there was something she was really sorry for—really, really sorry for. The jig was up.

"Please forgive me, May. I hid your Pokenav a while ago and put that fart pad last night. It wasn't Drew." Kelly apologized with her head almost touching the soil. "You don't want Drew; he's too full of himself; too arrogant to boot."

"What are you talking about? Why did you do this?" May inquired.

"Well…it's kind of complicated to explain. You see…you and Drew…"

"What about me and Drew?"

"You were growing close to each other. I thought…well…" Kelly started weaving her pointing fingers towards each other.

Somehow, May understood what Kelly was trying to say. She turned her head away; blushing red and denying the allegation.

"Drew is just a friend—nothing more and nothing less." But in truth, the heavy feeling had already started pressing in on her way before she ever got hit in the head. Drew wished he could say the same but he too had been overcome by a tight feeling already.

---0---0---0---0---0---

Having recovered quickly from the excruciating migraine, the three continued their journey towards Rosario City. With a vast plain ahead of them, walking their way towards the city would be easy as pie. Kanto seemed to be a stone's throw away from where they were. Once they've crossed the river, they would have left Nakurei and entered Kanto literally. May wasn't anxious to see Ash—heck; she didn't even know who Ash was. There were still many more blanks to fill and only little time was provided for her to remember everything. She didn't even know Dawn: one of her greatest love rivals, Brock, and not to mention her family waiting for her return to Petalburg City. She didn't even know Misty—another of her greatest love rivals. All she had right now was finding the perfect opportunity to tell Drew the three words that would seal a couple's fate: "I love you".

The Rose of LaRousse, on the other hand, was thinking of saying it too. But neither could find an opening or a perfect time to strike. Both of them were sitting Psyduck.

"Rosario City is just on the other side of that forest, you guys." Kelly referred to her trusty guide book. "We should be there by nightfall if we continue this pace."

But she discovered soon that she was talking to nobody. Her two friends were lost in thought just by thinking about each other. She was so angry at the both of them for not listening; she drew out a huge paper fan and slapped the both of them in the face real hard with the force equivalent to that of a baseball batter.

"Ouch! What was that for, Kelly?" May said; easing the pain with her hand.

"It's only good manners to listen when somebody's talking." Kelly pointed out.

"But do you need to slap us so hard just to get your attention?"

"It could've been worse. This paper fan could've been a baseball bat."

Then, the purple-haired coordinator turned her eyes to spinach boy.

"Now what was in your mind when I was talking to practically nobody, Drew?" She snapped before Drew.

He flipped his hair and said something unbelievable. "Simple…I love May."

Suddenly, the air was enveloped in a thin layer of eerie silence. The wind picked up and tumbleweed rolled across their path. May gazed at Drew; her face as red as a Tamato Berry. Drew smiled back at her which just made the red turn darker than ever before. Kelly couldn't do a single thing but stare, stare, and stare.

"Okay…I'll pretend that I didn't hear that." Kelly said as she turned around and continued walking. Drew followed.

An infatuated May was almost left behind but soon made tracks.

---0---0---0---0---0---

The reason for Drew's unexpected answer was still unknown. May's current condition today was no different from after Kelly's sermon with a paper fan on hand—still red as an apple. Drew was as calm as ever—not a care in the world. Because of this, they were forced to camp inside the forest when they should've been at Rosario City by nightfall. Kelly noticed that their fire was about to go out. She stood up and walked away from the campsite.

"Where are you going?" May asked.

"Isn't it obvious? To get more firewood…" She seemed to be not speaking to the Kelly she knew. This one was more serious and didn't even look back for a second or so. She just left the campsite into the wilderness. Drew and May were left alone…all alone with the trees and a gust of wind that pushed the tumbleweed to roll.

There was silence at first…until one of them decided to start up a not-so-lively conversation.

"Drew…" May started. "About what you said a while ago…"

"Hmm…? What about it?" Drew had just finished reading his book and closed it.

"Did you…really…really mean…it…?"

"She was asking of what I was thinking during that time. She got her answer."

"Drew…why do I always get the feeling that I've known you before?"

"May, you've known me for a long time. I've known you for a long time as well. You've just been blind all this time."

"What are you talking about—?"

Drew stood up and grabbed a hold of both of May's shoulders. He was now a different person—more different than that a while ago. May was startled and attempted to move back but it was too late; she was already in Drew's hands.

"May, I'm going to only say this once so please listen." Then, he mouthed out three simple words that were both music to her ears and poison to her body. These simple words alone were so powerful; it practically changed the course of history.

"Drew…I didn't know." The startled coordinator replied shaking but feeling as light as a feather.

He wasn't finished. He suddenly hugged her very tight as if protecting her from an incoming rain of arrowheads coated in venom. Whatever those three words were…

May Maple was never the same since that night.

_END OF ACT FORTY-TWO_

_Vermillion City Harbor; nightfall…Ash, getting off the cruise ship, suddenly got a surge of negative energy as soon as Drew and May sealed their lips together south of Kanto. _

**Dawn: **What's the matter, Ash? You seem like you've seen a Gengar.

**Brock: **No kidding…there's really a Gengar right in front of him.

**Ash: **Brock…Dawn…I don't how to explain it but something bad is going to happen.

**Dawn: **How bad?

**Ash: **We need to get to Pallet Town as fast as possible…then cross the river to Nakurei.

**Dawn: **Wait, can you at least explain what do you mean by "something bad"?

_Time was running out…or did it run out already? _


	20. Three Kisses and You're Out!

**Act Forty-Three: **Three Kisses and You're Out!

"May, I'm going to only say this once so please listen." Then, he mouthed out three simple words that were both music to her ears and poison to her body. These simple words alone were so powerful; it practically changed the course of history.

"Drew…I didn't know." The startled coordinator replied shaking but feeling as light as a feather.

He wasn't finished. He suddenly hugged her very tight as if protecting her from an incoming rain of arrowheads coated in venom. Whatever those three fate-sealing words were…

May Maple was never the same since that night. So was Drew Hayden.

"Drew…I feel the same." She replied to his call. "I couldn't tell you at first. But now I'm relieved to hear that we both share the same thing."

"May, whatever I did to make you feel bad…it was for your sake. I want you to become stronger so we can settle our score fairly." Drew said.

"Drew, you don't know how glad I am to hear that from you. I feel the same way too."

"I'm very glad to hear that. I love you, May."

"I love you too, Drew."

With the stars before them, both coordinators sealed their lips with each other. Drew finally confessed his feelings to May; who in turn did the same. Everything seemed to be like a dream but the warm feeling of a kiss proved that otherwise. Just behind the bushes, Kelly looked at the kissing couple while carrying a few pieces of scattered tree branches on her arms. Normally, she would be against Drew as May's soul mate. But whoever May was happy at, she was happy as well. Still, Kelly couldn't help but feel sad for some reason. She was crying when she should be happy for her friend.

"I'm proud of you, May." She sobbed. "But why does it hurt inside?"

---0---0---0---0---0---

After days on the road, they've finally reached Nakurei's final frontier: Rosario City. They were welcomed by a welcome arch decorated with lots of red and white roses. Everywhere they went, there were different kinds of roses growing on the plant boxes of every home, office building, or shop. The city is also home to Surskit River: the river in the northern outskirts of the city that signifies the split between Nakurei and Kanto and also the migration trail of hundreds of Surskit skating on the surface of the running river.

"I've never seen so many roses in one city before." May commented.

"I'll fit in here just fine." Drew laughed.

"Yeah, considering that you presented my Beautifly with a red rose twice as far as I can remember."

If yesterday, Drew and May were lost in thought; today, it was Kelly's turn. She had been leading them inside the city towards goodness knows where. Drew was fed up with going around an entire block in circles.

"Are we there yet, Kelly?" He asked sternly; something that startled her completely and caught her off guard.

"Huh? No—please, not there! Anywhere but there…! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH…!"

Eventually, she returned to reality: people looking at her for acting crazy…especially her two traveling companions. Drew moved in quickly and shook her back and forth just to snap her out of her daydreaming. But what he's doing to her was only going to make her lose her lunch disgustingly.

"Pull yourself together! Are we there yet or not?" Drew shouted while continuing to shake her like a rattle.

"Huh? Drew, what are…ugh—stop that! I'm getting sick!" Kelly said.

"Drew, stop it. She's getting sick of your shaking!" May added.

After a while, Drew stopped the radical shaking and let Kelly go. Apparently, she wasn't feeling so well after the relentless vibration.

"You don't look so good, Kelly." May said.

"'You don't look so good, Kelly'—you know, of course I don't look good!" She replied then felt like throwing up all of a sudden. "Where's the nearest bowl?"

---0---0---0---0---0---

During their stay at Rosario City, Drew and May roamed around the city. Think of it as their first date. While Kelly was busy assuming Brock's position of restocking on supplies for the long journey across the river tomorrow at dawn, the two were having tons of fun sightseeing. It was their first date together as a couple; the others were only minor coincidences. Drew magically presented a red rose to May through his long sleeve. It makes one wonder where the heck he gets his roses.

The more time they spent together, the closer they were drawn to each other.

On top of a hill overlooking the city just outside, they gazed at the Pidgeot's-eye-view of Rosario City from all four corners and directions—the thick forest to the south, mountains from the west, and Surskit River followed by a vast plain farmland to the north.

"May, do you remember now?" Drew asked.

"Remember what?" May replied.

"You and me…as a couple…?"

"I…yes, I remember. We didn't start off very well at first. But I learned that true love is in the eyes of the beholder."

"I'm glad that I've met you, May."

"Drew…what would I be without you?"

"Maybe just a plain old coordinator…"

With the sunset and nature as their only witness, they sealed their lips for the second time. This was no longer Drew's obligation to help May regain her memories but an attempt to alter them to change the course of history in his favor. Having finished from her restocking errand, Kelly looked at them again from a distance. As usual, the sight of kissing still hurts her a lot. But for some reason, she can't understand why.

---0---0---0---0---0---

That night, Drew and May dined at a restaurant; not very formal and deluxe but it was all Drew could afford. They were so busy being close to each other that they lost track of time and didn't realize that it was already nightfall. Kelly went on ahead to the Pokemon Center; wearing a secretively-disgusted face. The scenario was perfect for a dining couple: lit candles, a rose in a water vase, and the lovely ambiance brought about by the music. It seemed like nothing could stop them from being a couple permanently.

Then, Drew noticed that his love was looking outside the open fields unconsciously. She seemed to be thinking of something…and good thing she thought about thinking whatever she was thinking for the moment.

"Is something the matter, May?" Drew asked out of concern. "Is your soup too cold?"

"Ah, no it's not that Drew. Sorry for making you worry." May replied.

"There's no need to hide anything. Come on; tell me what's bothering you."

"Really, it's nothing Drew. I'm just thinking about something that doesn't concern us."

"Is that so? All the more I'm dying to know what you're thinking."

"Well, do you really insist?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…if you must…"

A gust of wind suddenly entered the restaurant—powerful enough to take May's bandana off and to extinguish the candlelight. Before her bandana could make a clean getaway, she grabbed it by the corner tip. A gust of wind can either be just a gust of wind or nature's warning of an impending disaster…neither knows.

"To tell you the truth, Drew…what I'm thinking right now is something that concerns the both of us." After the sudden gust of wind, May started.

"I can change for you, May…as long as it makes you happy." Drew replied.

"No, it's not just about you. It's about the both of us. Something doesn't feel right…as if you and me…"

"Huh?"

"You and me…it's like I already love somebody else. But I can't remember who."

"Do you really think so? Maybe you've been blinded for so long that you forgot that the person you're talking about is me."

"Do you really think so, Drew? Is it really you?"

"In time you will come to realize it. Right now, let's enjoy the night."

"I guess you're right. I must be thinking too much."

An hour later, they finally made their way back to the Pokemon Center. It was the best night of their lives. Drew needed one more kiss for May to fall madly in love with him…then his much-awaited desire will come true at last. He knew the perfect spot for the third kiss before making their way back to the Pokemon Center—the only stone bridge connecting two land masses separated by the Surskit River. That's where he will make his final move. Quickly, he grabbed a hold of May's arm and together they ran towards his intended spot.

"Drew, where are we going? Kelly's waiting for us back at the Pokemon Center." She said.

"Don't worry, May. This won't take more than five minutes." Drew replied.

---0---0---0---0---0---

The stone bridge wasn't too far from the northern edge of Rosario City. Fewer Surskit were skating downstream compared to daytime. Drew and May stopped at the center of the stone bridge where they faced each other for one more time—the coup de grace.

"Drew, what are we doing here?" May couldn't help but ask.

He got a hold of her shoulders again just like last night. He couldn't wait for the third kiss. What was so significant about the third kiss anyway? May wasn't under some sort of influence unlike in the previous episodes; she only has amnesia.

"May…can we kiss for the last time?" Drew asked abruptly; wearing a serious face.

"Huh? Well…okay." Despite her need to know, she quickly gave in and agreed. After all, she already had her eyes and heart fixed on him from the beginning.

For the third time, they sealed their lips with the Surskit traveling downstream and the light of the full moon exposing itself from behind the dark clouds. The moon shed light on the two of them. That's when they discovered that they weren't alone.

"What's the meaning of this, May?" A voice from the other side of the bridge made them break away immediately.

_END OF ACT FORTY-THREE_


	21. Betrayal and a Broken Pact

**Act Forty-Four: **Betrayal and a Broken Pact

"What's the meaning of this, May?" A voice from the other side of the bridge made them break away immediately.

Gradually, the moonlight shed light on the source of the voice—a young raven-haired trainer wearing a cap, a blue jacket, light blue pants, shoes, and not to mention an infuriated face. He was accompanied by two of his traveling companions who were also shocked to the core. May didn't know who the trainer who spoke to her was; but the trainer knew her name completely. She didn't know how to respond to his query or to his face of infuriation and the eerie feeling of anger welling up inside of him. She felt like she had done something wrong to somebody she knew…even if that was only her feeling.

"What are you doing, May?" Dawn yelled. "Is this some kind of joke?!"

"W-Who are you guys?" The brunette coordinator answered helplessly. "How do you know my name?"

"Stop joking around—this is serious business you no-good double-crossing traitor!"

"What's your problem? What did I ever do to you three? I don't even know you."

"Why you—"

The squinty-eyed Brock suddenly intervened by stopping Dawn from doing anything uncalled for. "Dawn, stop it. It's useless."

"What do you mean, Brock?" She said in reply.

"Indignant yelling is useless if she's been hit hard with amnesia."

"Amnesia…? Come to think of it…"

Regardless of Brock's warning, Ash rushed towards Drew and gave him his most powerful punch right in the face. Immediately, May stepped in between a hurt Drew and an angry Ash. Seeing his infuriated face was enough to make her cry and tremble with fear.

"Stop it! What did Drew ever do to you?!" May yelled.

"Get out of my way, May…" The infuriated trainer grew all the more infuriated for protecting Drew. "…or I'll have no second thoughts about beating you up too."

"Then I dare you to try!"

Blinded by uncontrollable anger he drew back his punching arm, prepared to strike at any time. Dawn and Brock hurriedly ran towards him and grabbed his arms and body; restraining him from doing anything rash.

"Let go of me, you guys!" The furious trainer struggled to break free.

"Ash, snap out of it! She can't remember a thing right now!" Brock said out of concern.

"Please Ash, calm down! Let's work this out peacefully." Dawn pleaded; her eyes on the verge of bursting with tears.

"After all that I've been through, this is what I get? I'm not planning on standing here helplessly!"

"Knock it off, Ash! It's useless when she's got amnesia!" Brock tightened his grip on Ash's body which was struggling even more.

On the other hand, Dawn can't hold on to him anymore. She was already crying. "I beg of you, please calm down!"

In a stunning and irritating turn of events, Ash's right arm launches a devastating jab and hits Dawn's face; forcing her to let go of him. Brock, shocked by what his friend had done to Dawn, lost his grip on him as well. The trainer wasn't acting like himself anymore—he became a mere entity of anger and vengeance. But before he could even reach Drew for another jab, his feet lost their traction to the ground as he noticed that he began to float and glow. This was no work of nature; just Kelly and her Grumpig using Psychic.

"Why don't you take a time-out for now?" She said to him.

"Don't get in my way!" He yelled angrily; grabbing a random Pokeball to battle Grumpig just to get him down.

Then all of a sudden Pikachu, having heard enough of his uncontrollable rage, ended everything with a powerful Thunderbolt—something uncalled for. It shocked him literally and powerfully. Although the attack rendered him out cold, it was somehow enough to calm his rage and put everything on hold for now. May helped Drew to get back up after being jabbed. They both walked away from the rest of the gang while Kelly decided to stay behind and explain everything to Dawn and Brock.

---0---0---0---0---0---

Back at the Pokemon Center, May put Drew on top of a soft bed in their room. He wasn't knocked out cold or anything—just a battered face and a bruised ego.

"May…" Drew's voice was a bit faint but audible.

"I'll go get Nurse Joy to treat your bruises. Stay here and rest." She turned around and began walking towards the door but Drew grabbed a hold of her free arm all of a sudden.

"Don't leave, May. I need you here."

"Huh? But your injuries—"

With every ounce of energy he had, he used it to pull May closely towards him. He wasn't in need of medical attention but just somebody to talk to…and not to mention to love. Drew rose up from his bed and grabbed a hold of her shoulders. The brunette coordinator was startled but she knew she could trust Drew for whatever it was worth.

"May, my bruise will heal in time. But a few seconds without you is a lifetime without drinking a single drop of water." Drew muttered; hugging her abruptly as if he didn't want to let go—as if his life depended on that one measly hug.

"Stop being so sentimental, Drew. I'm only going downstairs to call on Nurse Joy." May replied. "It's not going to take more than a minute."

"Please…let me hug you a little longer."

"O-Okay…" May wrapped her arms around Drew.

Somehow, this scenario seemed very similar to her. But with amnesia in the way, she couldn't put it to the right place. Despite Drew's desperation for her presence by his side, May began doubting her relationship with Drew. Did she really love Drew in the first place or did he just want her for himself? A cloud of doubt enveloped and concealed the light of truth. Immediately, she broke free of Drew's hug and started distancing herself from the viridian coordinator.

"What's the matter, May?" Drew asked.

"Everything up until now…why does it feel like a…a mistake?" May replied.

"Listen to me, this is not a mistake." For every step he took near her, she would position herself two steps away. "If you'll just let me explain—"

"Please, Drew…I'm already confused. Don't play with my mind anymore."

"Just listen, this is not a mistake—"

"Stay away from me, Drew! I already love somebody else!"

Suddenly, she stopped talking as the last of her remaining visions appeared before her. These hundreds of images could relate to one thing—she DID love somebody else before Drew. In fact, she remembered the time when Ash asked May to hug her for a little longer.

---0---FLASHBACK START---0---

_He cared less about the only ferry for the day. He just hugged her very tight. "Let's take the ferry tomorrow, May. I'm just glad that you're alive."_

_The coordinator was completely clueless but blushing as red as her bandana. "What? Like what the heck are you murmuring about, Ash?" _

_"Please…let me hug you a little longer. I missed you so much." Ash jerked a tear and May was able to see it trickle down his face. _

_"O-Okay…" She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. _

---0---FLASHBACK END---0---

"I remember…" She finally spoke up after the surge of visions.

"Huh?" Drew said.

"I remember now. This was all a stupid mistake. I'm sorry, Drew. But somebody needs me more than anybody else."

Hastily, May ran out the door and out of the Pokemon Center to meet up with the one person she loved from the very beginning. Drew felt like he had been defeated at his own game. He realized that he could not overcome the one thing that kept love strong—the feeling of closeness. It was the price to pay for altering May's memories for himself. In the end, he regretted even meeting her.

---0---0---0---0---0---

Just on the Kanto side of the Surskit River, Brock and Kelly looked after Ash who was sleeping. Being a victim of Pikachu's sudden Thunderbolt, a good night's sleep was what the doctor ordered. He saw the unconscious trainer wake up several minutes after the hour of total rage.

"You're finally awake, sleepyhead." Brock said; bringing up his patient's dinner. "Here's your dinner. Dawn, Kelly, and I ate already a while ago."

"What happened? I feel like I put my head in a washing machine." The trainer replied.

"Yup, you're definitely our Ash."

"Where's Dawn? I guess I owe her an apology."

"She's down by the river; spending the last few minutes thinking about you."

"What?"

Ash rose up from his makeshift bed and went out of the tent to go look for the person that he hurt the most during his uncontrollable rage. He went down by the river just as Brock said; only to find Dawn talking to her Pachirisu about her dilemma.

At that time, dark rain clouds covered the moon and the stars. A storm was imminent.

_END OF ACT FORTY-FOUR_


	22. A Glory Day Under the Rainbow

"**An Infatuated May: Advanced Love Battles" – Episode V: Altered Memories**

**ACT FORTY-FIVE: **A Glory Day under a Rainbow (with epilogue)

**SEASON FINALE**

**A/N: **Hold on to your seats, people. This is quite long.

Dawn heard her name being called out not far from where she sat. When she turned around, Ash was there standing on the hill crest above. But Dawn could see now that his raging fire that had been welling inside of him several minutes ago was extinguished. It was now safe to assume that the old Ash was back. She wasn't afraid anymore. They sat down on the hill crest above while watching some of the nocturnal Surskit skating downstream below. Pikachu and Buneary also sat down beside each other; the latter cuddling her love's soft cheeks. Although the moon and the stars were blocked by a thick layer of clouds, the view of the city lights and the mountains was enough to erase their dilemmas…for now.

"I'm sorry about a while ago, Dawn." The trainer apologized sincerely.

Dawn shook her head, telling him not to worry too much. "Don't worry…as long as you don't mean it."

"I guess…I've been blinded by the sight of Drew and May."

"It's one thing to be blinded. But it's another thing to be uncontrollably angry."

"What do you mean?"

"When there's a will, there's a way. There's no need to be angry. Every problem can be solved peacefully."

"Maybe…maybe I shouldn't have let May go. There will be another Sinnoh League. But another chance at love may never come."

"Ash…"

Suddenly, the sound of cracking thunder scared Dawn; making her scream in terror and forcing her to abruptly hug Ash. Buneary did the same to Pikachu. Soon, rain started to pour down and gusts of wind rocked the campsite.

"Dawn, let's hurry back to the others." Ash said. Dawn nodded her head. They commanded their Pokemon to return into their Pokeballs and ran back to the campsite.

Meanwhile, May just got out of the northern exit of the city when the torrential rain started to pour down. The explosive sound of thunder after streaks of lightning startled her but she had to press on and look for Ash at the other side of Surskit River. Having recognized that Drew wasn't the person she thought, she went to look for the other person—her one true love from the very beginning of her long journey. She was compelled to find the young trainer…for the fact that Ash might have the key or be the key in cracking the safe.

She ran as fast as she could towards Surskit River without stopping for a second to duck from lightning strikes. Ash just had to be there or at least his campsite could be nearby. She had no idea of her feeling right now—longing for the trainer after weeks of cluelessness. Her heart ceased to stop beating for even a moment as her desire to see the trainer kicked in.

May wants to see him again. This time, nobody's going to interfere…not even her Pokemon.

---0---0---0---0---0---

When Ash and Dawn arrived back at the campsite, Brock and Kelly just finished packing up. They can't stay in the same spot not with a fierce storm rocking the campsite.

"Ash, Dawn, we can't stay in this storm for too long." Brock yelled. "We need to get to Rosario City and find shelter!"

"Follow me, you guys. I can take you to the Pokemon Center." Kelly suggested.

"Lead the way, then."

All of them agreed to her suggestion and started making tracks back to the city. Pikachu and Pachirisu were instructed to act as lightning rods—to receive incoming bolts from the sky that could severely hurt them. Rosario City was but an hour away. The thunderstorm was getting stronger and more frequent with each minute passing by. To make matters worse, just a few yards from their position May was still out there looking for them. Neither of the parties detected each other's presence…and by the time they did, they might be too late for rescue.

When May arrived at the other side of the river, she noticed the remains of what it seemed to be firewood that had been charred by fire. Ash and company were here just a while ago.

"They're gone! He must've been really angry at me." May fell down to her knees and cried. "Oh Ash…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Kelly safely arrived at the Pokemon Center; so did their lightning rods Pikachu and Pachirisu. They met up with Drew who was sitting in the lobby with a long face. Ash can't possibly face him again after what he did a while ago. Instead, Kelly approached him and asked for May's whereabouts.

"Drew, have you seen May?" She asked nicely. The gang gathered around him.

"I thought you guys met up with her." Drew raised his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I was too late. She already knew the truth."

"Drew, I'm only asking where May is. Come on, cough it out."

"She ran off just to see you, damn it!" Drew suddenly exploded in a burst of emotions as he pointed his finger at the young trainer.

"May did WHAT???"

Brock feared for the worse. "This is bad. May doesn't have an electric-type Pokemon. If she gets hit by lightning then…"

Ash suddenly grabbed a hold of Drew's jacket collar and pushed him against the wall. "Why didn't you stop her? Tell me why!"

"Ash, knock it off!"

"You just let May waltz out of the Pokemon Center and into the freezing rain! Why didn't you stop her?"

"Ash, try to calm down! Anger won't do you any good; it won't bring back May to you!"

Suddenly, the trainer snapped out of his rage. At least this time it didn't take long and nobody was hurt except for Drew who had been hurt twice by the same person. Instead of starting a fight, he even offered help.

"Go down to Surskit River. If you leave now, you might meet her at the stone bridge." Drew said; then forcefully shoved Ash's hands off his jacket. It was followed by a random boom of thunder.

"Drew…"

"I suggest you get a move on…before it's too late."

---0---0---0---0---0---

Back at the abandoned campsite, May's tears mixed with the puddles of water created by the rain. She was all alone under the frigid rain, crying for failing to realize the truth. By the time she realized everything, it was too late. The die had been cast—the damage had been done. With Ash supposedly gone from her sight, there was no way to repair the damage done. She felt like a total failure and a complete idiot.

"Oh Ash…I'm sorry…I'm really sorry." She sobbed. "I've failed you."

Just as soon as she was thinking about ending her miserable life once and for all, she heard a faint yet familiar voice from a distance—calling out her name…her beautiful name.

"May…!"

"Ash…?" She said; turning around under the rain.

Both trainer and coordinator's eyes intertwined under the downpour. They never felt so safer together than when they were far apart from each other's presence. Not even random streaks of lightning followed by hammering thunder sounds could even scare them as long as they were together.

"No…you don't want me." She turned her back on him. "I'm a complete mess."

"No, May…I'm the complete mess. I'm sorry." The trainer replied.

"But I…I…kissed Drew…"

"Who wouldn't? After all, you weren't yourself when that happened."

"Oh Ash…" The coordinator turned around facing him; tears flooding the base of her eyes. They weren't salty raindrops. "Are we still friends?"

"We're just more than friends, May." He kissed her from out of the blue. It was the sweetest kiss she ever had since their oath-taking.

Just when all thought that everything had worked out, a streak of lightning broke off from the stream in the clouds and headed right straight for the reunited couple. Ash had left Pikachu at the Pokemon Center and May didn't have any electric-type Pokemon with her. The lightning bolt was too fast to dodge.

Instead, May took the initiative. She pushed Ash as far as her pushing power could and grabbed all of her Pokeballs and sent them as far as her throw could. The next thing everybody at that time knew…the bolt hit its mark and there was a powerful explosion. The trainer saw the coordinator fall down slowly to the wet ground. May said her final parting words:

"I'm glad…I've met you Ash…goodbye…" Then, she closed her eyes and signed her death warrant.

The trainer was helpless and could nothing but cry his empty broken heart.

"No…May…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**EPILOGUE (May's POV; Ash's lines are **_**italicized**_**)**

Is this it? Is this really the end? Is this the train of life's last stop? I feel like I haven't done my purpose yet.

Maybe it's for the best. I did have a wonderful time with my friends…seeing new places and meeting new faces. I also had a wonderful time winning ribbons and battling others without being such a sour puss. But of all the things I enjoyed in my life, it was being with the one I truly looked up to—being with the one I truly deserve. As long as he came to my life, I won't have any regrets leaving this world. I won't forget everyone who supported me all the way just to pursue my dream.

I feel tired. I think I'll take a long nap…

…

_May…! Please stay with us! May…! May…!_

Huh? Who's calling me? I'm trying to sleep.

_"You can't leave yet, May! Please wake up! May…!"_

I-It's Ash…and that's my body in the hospital! But it's too late. I've already made my decision. I'm sorry but learn to move on, Ash. I'll miss you.

…

_"Don't go, May! I should be the one in bed—not you!"_

Huh?

_"I need you, May! So please…"_

Ash…I…I…

_"I love you, May. I really do. Don't let go of me, please."_

I…I…I don't want to go! I need to wake up from this dream! Ash, please wait for me! I will come back for you! I change my mind—I don't want to go yet. There are still things I want to do down there. Please take me back into his arms! I want to love again until it's really my time to go!

PLEASE!!!

---0---0---0---0---0---

The shower and the thunderstorm have subsided. Everything was drenched in water not to mention the plants. The morning sun rose from behind the mountains and shone. Rain droplets split the sunlight to form the seven colors that eventually came together to form a marvelous rainbow across the sky. The storm has passed and a new day has arisen marked by the appearance of the rainbow. This morning was a day of glory.

"What a nice nap! It's time to hit the road!" The aspiring trainer went out of the Pokemon Center stretched his arms up in the air as his Pikachu yawned. He felt like a new man—ready to face any challenge along his journey with confidence and courage.

"Wait up, Ash! You don't plan on eating breakfast first?" May followed him. Despite bandages all over her body created by the bolt of lightning, she felt very better. It turned out that the lightning bolt actually missed its target by a few inches but she never got out of its blast radius in time.

"Oh sorry; I guess I got too excited to leave."

"Come on, Brock and the others are waiting inside."

"Sure."

He was about to go back inside when all of a sudden May called him again.

"Ash…?" She said.

"What is it—?"

In a stunning turn of events, she kissed him right at the side of his face abruptly.

"Thank you." May smiled along with a wink of an eye.

**THE END**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEW DISCLAIMER STATEMENT

_This has been a presentation of Lightning and Sword Fan Fiction Productions. All the characters, places, events, and other materials used here in this story are being disclaimed by the production team and are property of their respective creators and licensing companies. Any occurrences stated in the story that are somewhat similar to other works created by other writers are purely coincidental and the production team has absolutely no intention of plagiarism. Under any circumstances this fan fiction should not be duplicated or modified without the consent of the production team. Failure to comply is punishable up to the fullest extent of the law. The law applies to all; otherwise none at all. _

_Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. Your comments and suggestions are very welcome for the improvement of future stories and for your viewing pleasure. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is what happens when Pokemon meets Death Note and Code Geass. Presenting a double-parody feature!

**"An Infatuated May: Advanced Love Battles"—3****rd**** OVA: The Love Note**

**"An Infatuated May: Advanced Love Battles"—4****th**** OVA: Misty of the Rebellion**

Hopefully, my name is not written there and I'm not hypnotized…that's coming up next.

And from the makers of the well-acclaimed (or not so well-acclaimed to some) "An Infatuated May" series comes another ridiculous excuse for a fan fiction...

**"Kamo!" ("The Haruka Show") - December 2008/January 2009  
**


	23. OVA13: Turning the Tables Around

_Ash, May, Dawn, and Brock were a traveling bunch once again. After a day of walking they've finally reached Pallet Town where a grand feast was held in honor of Ash's return not only as a top trainer of regional leagues but also the champion of the Battle Frontier in which he turned down for some reason. During their stay in Pallet Town, Dawn found a strange-looking red notebook lying on the grass during her lonely stroll. When she picked it up, she discovered her means of crippling the hopes of the majority of the readers for an Ash and May ending to this ridiculous excuse for a fan fiction. It turns out that this strange-looking notebook is just one of the hidden and dangerous weapons of mass infatuation…and it only takes less than a minute to use and take effect. _

_Lightning and Sword Fan Fiction Productions proudly present the first of the double-parody feature. _

"**An Infatuated May: Advanced Love Battles"—3****rd**** OVA: The Love Note**

_The person whose name is written on the pages of this notebook will fall in love with the one who has written his/her name in exactly 40 seconds. _

--0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--

**Act One: **Turning the Tables Around

Pallet Town: the place where it all started—Ash's very first Pokemon journey with Pikachu. Just seeing the houses and the farmlands below made the trainer and Pikachu feel very nostalgic. It's been quite some time since he last returned home to her mother and Professor Oak. Much has changed since his return as he looked at the rich farmlands and the houses. But one thing surely hasn't changed at all: the fact that his mother misses him every single day.

"Welcome home, Ash dear!" His mother Delia hurried towards the trainer and hugged him as if he was lost and then was found. "My, you've grown quite a lot since I last saw you. Oh, you brought your friends along. That's so nice."

"It's nice to be home again, mom." Ash replied. "Don't worry; I plan on staying for a while."

"That's even nicer." His mother then turned her attention to his traveling buddies; trying to recall their names one by one. "Let me see, the handsome young man is Brock; the one with the bandana is May; and uh…" She stopped upon seeing Dawn.

"Oh, this is Dawn from Twinleaf Town."

"Ah I see! You're Ash's friend from the Sinnoh region. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thanks for taking care of my Ash for me…especially with his underwear."

The cerulean-haired coordinator's face turned red abruptly. _"(U-Underwear…?)"_

"M-Mom, don't say things like that!" Ash blushed as well.

"Sorry dear, I guess I just missed you so much; I tend to go too far. Come on in."

The little but peaceful Pallet Town was a paradise for the young trainer. No matter how far he was from home, there would come a time when he would return to his roots to start fresh. Taking a well-deserved break from his long and arduous journey Ash finally embraces the green, green grass of home and shares his blessings with his friends. They proceeded to Professor Oak's lab to pay him and the Pokemon he left at the corral a surprise visit. There, he and his friends were shocked to see that his Bulbasaur had arranged a welcome party for the group. Included in the program were a comedy short with Plusle and Minun, a dance number performed by the Bellossom, and an air show led by a humongous Pidgeot and a flock of Pidgeotto with Oddish mounted on them; spraying different colors to create the colored smoke.

Life's great with friends.

"Your Pokemon sure are amazing, Ash." May said; leaning towards his shoulder.

"It's thanks to them that I became a great Pokemon trainer." Ash replied.

_"(I guess it wasn't a mistake after all.)"_

Dawn watched how May closed in on Ash like a couple watching a romantic movie. The eerie sight made her very jealous. She thought that by encouraging May to fight on, Dawn would have a fair fight for the right to Ash's heart; an honorable kind of spirit but it came at a perilous price. The drawback just drew Ash and May closer together. Before she could even make a move, they may start making matrimonial vows. Halfway into the program prepared by the Pokemon of the corral, Dawn suddenly stood up and left the others.

"Where are you going, Dawn?" Brock asked.

"I think I'll take a stroll around Pallet Town for a while." Dawn answered.

"Don't you want to finish the program first? Do you even know your way around Pallet Town?"

"Ash's mom gave me a map of the town. Don't worry about it."

"Well okay, take care."

Dawn left the corral at such short notice and began her random stroll around the small town. To be honest, Ash's mom didn't hand her a map of Pallet Town. Heck, she never asked for one. The sight of Ash and May was too sickening for her eyes to see. Sure, she loves Ash but she won't be able to show it while May's around clinging to him like a high-grade fly trap.

"May..." Dawn started talking to herself. "You always had everything: the looks, contest skills, and not to mention my Ash. Why don't you give me a chance?"

She randomly kicked a pebble off the road. The pebble flew towards what it seemed to be a red notebook lying on the grass. Dawn saw the notebook and picked it up. On the cover were the words "Love Note" engraved in silver. With curiosity waiting to be satisfied, Dawn opened the notebook to the very first page where she saw a list of guidelines about this "Love Note". She read the very first guideline engraved also in silver text.

_**The person whose name is written on the pages of this notebook will fall in love with the one who has written his/her name in exactly 40 seconds. **_

"Wow…either I'm holding a genuine notebook or just a practical joke." Dawn said. "Well, I don't want to see a brand new notebook go to waste. I think I'll take it home."

---0---0---0---0---0---

Meanwhile, Ash was searching for May deep within the forest portion of the corral. The blue Cascoon she caught back at Nakurei ran off by itself so she had to chase it down (which really defies logic here: how can a limbless Cascoon run?). The corral was so huge; it took the trainer a full hour to find her in the forest beyond the wooden fences of the corral. He was extremely worried. The outskirts of Pallet Town weren't safe…not even to an experienced trainer like himself.

"Where have you been, May? It's not safe to go alone outside of town." Ash said worryingly.

"Where have you been, Cascoon? It's not safe to go alone outside of town." May repeated his question only by changing the focus.

"Real funny, May…ha, ha…"

"Come on Ash, can't you tell when it's a joke or not?"

"Seriously, I was worried about you. At least call me first when you want to go out."

"Oh Ash, you're so caring. I really didn't make a mistake after all."

"You said something, May?"

"Oh nothing…"

Soon they returned to the lab together. Dawn looked at them from a distance with the red notebook on top of her left hand and her Piplup pen (called so for the Piplup head on top) on her right hand. Slowly but surely, Dawn began to write Ash's full name on the first page of the notebook in script and in huge letters as well. After the last of the trainer's letters that comprised his identity, Dawn started counting from one to forty. Every second she counted was an ounce of anxiety welling up inside of her. Will the notebook actually work?

"Ash…" May called.

"Huh?"

"I feel like kissing you right now."

"Okay…as long as it'll make you happy."

Ten seconds remaining. The sight of Ash and May closing their eyes and about to kiss each other made Dawn even more anxious. She hoped that all her hopes didn't go to waste by simply writing Ash's full name in the notebook and watching helplessly from the sidelines. As soon as their lips were within a dust particle's size, the forty-second period was finally over. Ash opened his eyes and saw a nervous Dawn watching from the fence. All of a sudden, he ditched May and ran towards Dawn. Having no realization that she was ditched by her love, the brunette coordinator eventually fell face-down in a puddle of mud while still puckering up.

"Dawn…I can't explain it but my heart tells me that it's you." Ash said; taking Dawn's hand.

The cerulean-haired coordinator's face turned red abruptly. But on top of that, she felt like a winner because the Love Note was the real deal.

"My heart tells the same, Ash." Dawn played along. "I love you."

May rose up from her mud facial and gazed at a newly-formed couple; her face still covered in thick mud. "W-What just happened?"

_END OF ACT ONE_

**Jonz: **Did you like your mud facial, May? It's Pallet Town's finest mud.

**May: **Shut up.


	24. OVA14: Biting the Dirt

**Act Two: **Biting the Dirt

"W-What just happened?" Wiping the mud off her face with a clean towel, May helplessly stared at Ash and Dawn holding hands before kissing each other. Everything happened too abruptly: first their lips were as close as the width of a dust particle then the next thing she knew, she was already kissing a puddle full of mud. May never remembered wanting a mud facial—her skin was already silky smooth and fair. When Brock went out from the lab with Misty, who came all the way from Cerulean City just to see Ash back home, the entire gang was like "whoa!"

"What is the meaning of this, Ash Ketchum?!" Misty dragged Ash off Dawn's hands and threw him forcibly in the pond nearby.

"What's the meaning of what?" The infatuated trainer replied clueless.

"Don't play dumb with me. All of us just saw you kiss Dawn! Whatever happened to Ash and May sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G?"

"What are you talking about? I never loved May."

Ash just mouthed out a set of words he shouldn't have said. May's eyes widened to the size of golf balls as the trainer's words struck her heart like a venomous arrow tearing her heart apart. She could just hear those accursed words echo inside her head. She never felt so dazed in her entire life.

_"I never loved May…I never loved May…I never loved May…" _

Her life became a barren wasteland after forty seconds.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Misty. I love Dawn—end of story. That's that!"

Another set of accursed words echoed inside her hollow head.

_"I love Dawn…I love Dawn…I love Dawn…"_

Then, something strange was happening with her entire body. She slowly turned into a supersized Groudon, complete with claws and jaws, and used its fire as hot as the sun to put an end to all life on the surface world once and for all. Groudon let out one big roar after the eradication of life through a huge fire; marking the end of both the human and Pokemon races and the beginning of the domination of the universe. We're all screwed.

_THE END _

---0---0---0---0---0---

It was finally lunch time. As always, Brock helped out with the cooking along with Mr. Mime. The two never got off to a good start but they learned to set aside their differences and work together to whip up a grand feast. There was enough food for everybody to request for seconds. Brock had never been happier.

He wished he could say the same for May but…she had other priorities. Don't worry; she didn't become a supersized Groudon (otherwise that would be just preposterous and downright stupid). But welling up inside of her was a kind of infuriation comparable to Groudon's burning fire. Unfortunately for her, she can't just release it because it would ruin her friends' mood with the exception of Dawn. She couldn't think of any person responsible for this strange occurrence but the cerulean-haired coordinator.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this, Dawn." May said. "I swear."

Ash and Dawn were on the opposite side of the table; spoon-feeding one another in a mushy way. Misty and Brock tried to eat as they normally would but the mushy and annoying sight of spoon-feeding was getting on their nerves. To make matters worse, this was accompanied by praises to one another.

"Ash, you're so great; I can't believe I'm so lucky in love." Dawn said at one point in lunchtime.

"No, it's you what makes me great. It's not just luck—it's love." Ash replied.

"Oh Ash, I SO love you."

"I love you too, Dawn."

Suddenly, May asked her seatmate to be spoon-fed as well so she could also play that game.

"May, are you feeling okay?" Misty, her unfortunate seatmate, put up a terrified face like the one whenever she sees bug Pokemon crawling up to her legs.

"I'm not going to be…for a while." May replied; sighing.

Dawn couldn't be any happier. She finally had the boy of her dreams right next to him. She felt like she won a losing war just by writing the trainer's full name on a sheet of paper to turn the tables around in her favor. She slapped herself to see if she was dreaming but the stinging pain proved her wrong.

But she wasn't satisfied with her victory yet. The power she wielded in her hands was so powerful; she didn't want to stop until she had completely crushed her enemy.

"I think I'm craving for another boy." Dawn smirked.

That night, when everybody was asleep, Dawn took out her Love Note and opened to the second page. With her Piplup pen, she cursively wrote another name in the pages of the dreaded red notebook of love—a clue: he's the most arrogant coordinator May ever knew.

---0---0---0---0---0---

The next day Ash and Dawn got up early, as early as before sunrise, and jogged around town with their Pokemon. Even at the early onset of morning their love was more unbreakable than the strongest alloy known to man. The cerulean coordinator never felt happy in her entire life. It always seemed that bike wreckers like Ash always held the most appeal to bike owners like Misty and May. Several minutes after they left, May went out of the house and stretched her body to watch the beautiful sunrise emerge from the mountains.

"That Ash, leaving his whites on top of my blanket..." May said; disgust on her face. "Ugh! I can't get the smell off! What did I do to deserve this?"

"Make way…! Couple coming through…!" She heard Ash's voice coming from behind.

The brunette coordinator hurriedly moved out of the way before Ash and Dawn could trample on her. She saw them go for another lap around the small town. The rest of their Pokemon were following right behind the couple. May wasn't expecting any more so she walked to the middle of the dirt road and yelled:

"Ash Ketchum, you're such a jerk—!"

She wasn't expecting Munchlax also running for a cause. The big eater Pokemon's big eater body landed on May's back with such tremendous force; she got buried under several feet of soil.

"Ow."

As soon as she resurfaced to the surface obviously, another strong foot buried her even deeper than before.

"Double ow."

Quickly, she rose back up to see who was the last wise guy who pushed her against the soil. She saw a viridian-haired boy wearing a purple jacket and denims. But no matter what that wise guy wore, the green hairdo was enough proof that she knew him…absolutely.

"Huh? What is Drew doing here in Pallet Town? I thought he went home with Kelly back at Nakurei." She asked herself.

"Gang way…!" Ash cried out a third time but May was too preoccupied thinking of Drew's agenda in Pallet Town. She got trampled again not once (the happy Ash-Dawn pair), not twice (their Pokemon running for a cause), but thrice (May's Munchlax joining in the fun).

"This is just stupid." May muttered. "I feel stupid."

---0---0---0---0---0---

Ash, Dawn, and their Pokemon sat down under the shade of a huge tree overlooking the rice paddies. The trainer thought that he was lucky to live in a quiet town like Pallet Town. Sure, it wasn't as bustling as the high-rise cities of the world but this was all he asked for: sharing serenity with his love. Dawn couldn't have asked for more but to share the view with her love as well.

"Dawn, do you want something to drink?" Ash said. "I'm pretty sure all that running made you thirsty."

"Oh sure, thanks Ash…" Dawn smiled.

"I'll just go back home and get us some juice. Stay right there."

"As if I have a choice…this hill's too tall for me to climb down."

Ash slid down the side of the hill and hurried back home. He didn't want to keep his girlfriend waiting for too long. After all, how long does it take to grab two cans of juice from the fridge? When Ash was nowhere within her sights, she saw another boy waving at her—the green-haired young lad who goes by the name of Drew Hayden.

"Hey Dawn…it's nice to see you again." Drew cried; walking up the towering hill.

"Oh my stars; it's Drew!" Dawn's eyes sparkled with excitement as she gazed on the Adonis of the coordinator world. (**A/N: **Hold up, did I just say Drew is an Adonis?)

"What are you doing up here all by yourself?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just enjoying the view from up here."

"Well, I got something for you that you'll find most enjoyable. Look under my sleeve."

Drew showed his sleeve to Dawn—no mechanisms for magic tricks whatsoever; just his arms. Dawn closely looked at the sleeves of his jacket. Then from out of nowhere, a red thorn-less rose slid out of his sleeve magically. But this was no ordinary rose; it was sparkling unlike the other roses he used to give away to May and Beautifly. Dawn was but one thing: amazed and impressed.

"A sparkling rose…that's so sweet of you, Drew." She gave him a big hug. "I love it…and you too!"

"Yeah…I love you too, Dawn."

_"(The Love Note is the real deal! This must be a blessing!)"_

But her time with Drew was cut short when her 20:20 vision had caught sight of Ash returning with two cans of juice on hand. Dawn cannot let Ash see that she is with Drew.

_"(Aw man, this is SO not a blessing!)"_

_END OF ACT TWO_

**Dawn: **What am I going to do? If Ash sees me with Drew, I'm going to…

**Jonz: **You reap what you sow, Dawn. Now face the music.

**Dawn: **How about offering a solution here?!


	25. OVA15: The Amazing Chase

**Act Three: **The Amazing Chase

Dawn cannot let Ash see that she is with Drew.

_"(Aw man, this is SO not a blessing!)"_

Then again, she cannot let Drew know that Ash is coming. It was the perfect consequence for being so greedy by writing another boy's name when she already had one in the first place. In the end, there would always be regret. By the time anybody has taken notice of its presence behind their backs, it's too late.

"Um, Drew why don't we go for a walk?" Dawn invited him without revealing the true reason.

"Sure…anything for you my blue Dawn." Drew flipped her long cerulean hair. Dawn blushed; taking Drew's free arm for another lap around Pallet Town.

When Ash returned to the hilltop with two cans of juice, his sunny sunshiny Dawn was nowhere to be found. He scratched his head while being lost in thought to wherever Dawn went off to when he clearly told her to stay. Meanwhile having arisen from the depths of the earth, May hurriedly followed Drew's footprints in the dirt; wanting answers…REAL answers.

"I bet Dawn has something to do with all of this." May concluded. "When I find her, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!"

---0---0---0---0---0---

Dawn and Drew ran hurriedly into town where hopefully the sea of people in the nearby marketplace would camouflage them from their pursuers. Drew didn't have any idea of the real reason why he and Dawn were running away franticly. She just told her that they were playing a game—a children's game. Blinded by infatuation, Drew played along Dawn's bluff…at least for now.

Meanwhile Ash's newly-acquired Pokenav, having acquired it from Professor Oak yesterday as a congratulatory gift, began ringing. Somebody was calling on the Pokenav—it was his mother Delia.

"Ash dear, are you outside?" She asked.

"Um yeah…I'm out looking for Dawn." The trainer replied sincerely. "What's up?"

"Well, I'm a bit short on Oran berries for my berry pie. Can you go to the marketplace and buy a kilo for me?"

"Sure…whatever you say, Mom."

"I know I can count on you, Ash. I'll make sure you get the first slice when it's done."

Complying with his mother's instructions, Ash halted his search for Dawn and went to the marketplace—the same crowded marketplace where the one being chased were hiding.

Back at the marketplace, Dawn and Drew lost their way completely and were stuck within endless rows of marketplace stalls selling a variety of wet and dry goods. Pallet Town may be small but the town marketplace was one of the largest and the busiest in the region…with equal number of people going in and out in rush and peak hours. At least now Dawn can take her time looking for an exit to the marketplace maze since she has lost sight of the infatuated trainer. She regretted writing two boy names in the Love Note as a result of her greediness…and now she must face the music…or maybe she doesn't have to.

"Pardon me for asking Dawn but what kind of game are we playing?" Drew wasn't told about that earlier that made him think of the possible answers…and Dawn didn't want him to know.

"Uh…it's the 'Catch that Pikachu' game—yeah, that's it!"

"How do you play that game? It sure sounds like a child's game."

"Well…it's like a game of tag. I got tagged so I'm going after Pikachu…which means the one who tagged me."

"Oh I see…" Drew suddenly lifted Dawn's free arm and used it to tag himself. Then he began to run out into the open. "Okay, I'm it. Come catch me!"

"Drew, wait!"

As soon as Drew tagged himself, Dawn's 20:20 vision caught sight of something untimely—Ash entering the market. She too also made tracks to track down the viridian coordinator. If the trainer ever found her in an inconspicuous place to hang out, she was going to be in big trouble. But between the two boys, one has to stay and the other has to go without seeing the light of truth. For Dawn, making that decision on such short notice was like asking her to win ten contest ribbons in two days.

_"(Okay, okay May; you can have Ash back! Just get me out of this crazy situation!)"_

---0---0---0---0---0---

Dealing with two infatuated boys, Dawn stopped at a nearby river and took the dreaded Love Note out again—only this time, she didn't take out her Piplup pen or any writing material. She realized that the power she wielded was too great to even exist in the first place. The only way she knew of getting rid of the problem was to throw the notebook into the raging river and let the downstream current carry it to goodness knows where. She had enough of this Love Note mumbo jumbo and just wanted to compete in the race for love like any honorable girl would.

"I hope you find a far better owner than me." Dawn said; then she ran off continuing her search for Drew.

Meanwhile, May stopped to rest at a riverbank after all the running she made just looking for the three. Gasping, she thought that all that running should have made a huge impact on her figure problem. After all, calories can be a girl's worst enemy.

"I should've lost a lot of pounds after that marathon." May said; gasping. "I was never born a runner."

Then, she saw something floating downstream—something red and flat. Upon closer inspection, she perceived it to be a red notebook with the words "Love Note" engraved in silver on the cover. Like any notebook soaked in water, the pages were soggy. May picked it up as soon as it got close enough to the riverbank and opened it to the first page where she saw a list of guidelines in using the red notebook. She memorized the very first guideline which was usually the most important of all.

_**The person whose name is written on the pages of this notebook will fall in love with the one who has written his/her name in exactly 40 seconds. **_

"If this is some kind of practical joke, then I'm not falling for it." May didn't believe in it even one bit.

She turned her attention to the first page and saw Ash's name written in huge script font. The handwriting was the least of her worries; what concerned her the most was the fact that Ash's full name was written on the pages of the notebook…but who? She turned the notebook to the next page and saw, to her complete surprise, Drew's full name also written using the same font. Then she turned to the last page of the notebook where she read another list of guidelines. The last one also proved to be as important as the first one.

_**Only when the writer's name is deformed or destroyed will the spell of infatuation be broken. The erased name can no longer be rewritten afterwards.**_

__That alone can solve May's problem with Ash changing hearts…if she could learn to believe the note for once. But the writing was in black ink—an eraser wouldn't do much against black ink and better yet a dampened page.

"If this is true…" May thought; her face as if she had seen a glimmer of hope. "…then Ash still loves me! I have to get this to him and tell him everything is a big mistake! That Dawn…she'll pay for playing with his feelings!"

May stood back up after a short rest; her burning spirit burning even brighter than before. Then, she heard a cry from behind.

"Out of the way…!" Drew ran past May, accidentally knocking her off which sent her swimming with the Remoraid in the river. The strong current made it impossible for her to swim to safety.

"Oh no, May's in trouble!" Dawn, still running after the Rose of LaRousse, caught sight of the drowning brunette coordinator.

On the other side of the river, Ash walked up the hill crest with a bag of ripe Oran berries on hand. The trainer also caught sight of a damsel in grave distress…and his love chasing after somebody else. The latter sight traumatized him.

"Ash, go and help May! Please…!" Dawn pleaded loudly—loud enough to be heard from several yards away. But the trainer didn't heed her word for the fact that Dawn was with somebody else and not him.

"Ash PLEASE…!" She tried again but to no avail. Ash was completely dazed by the thought that he had been replaced like an old antique clock.

Time was running out. Whitewater rapids and rocks were just ahead of May.

_END OF ACT THREE_


	26. OVA16: Unnoted Love

**Act Four: **Unnoted Love

"Seriously, if you want something done do it yourself!" Dawn jumped in the raging river and swam with the current towards a drowning May…who was heading for whitewater rapids and rocks just ahead. Ash snapped out of his daze and soon realized that his love just jumped in the strong current; trying to save a drowning friend from severe head concussions and body injuries.

"Don't worry, May; I'm coming!" Dawn yelled; trying to keep afloat and not to get the current the best of her.

"Hurry…!" The drowning coordinator disappeared all of a sudden. Her rescuer's line of sight was decreased because she was floating around too much and water kept splashing on her face.

"No, May…!"

It didn't take long for Drew to ascertain the situation that had changed abruptly while he was busy playing "Catch that Pikachu". He saw two drowning girls—one that needed to be rescued and one that was doing the rescuing but also needed to be rescued. No Pokemon rescue was possible in this worst-case scenario. Drew left his Pokemon team at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City for their monthly physical check-up. Ash, May, and Dawn's Pokemon were all with Professor Oak at the corral.

In short, they needed to fend for themselves.

The rapids and rocks were just seconds away from May. Ever since she disappeared from Dawn's 20:20 eyesight, she had been unconsciously drifting towards those whitewater rapids and rocks. There was no way to avoid the obstacle…not with May out cold. Dawn dove down and swam from the depths and surfaced back close to the drowning victim. She grabbed a hold of her body and rushed to shore. However by the time she had made the rescue, the current grew far stronger compared to when May was knocked over by Drew. They couldn't swim back to shore and didn't have any choice but to brace for impact. Dawn willingly turned her back facing the rocks as a sign that she was about to take the full force of the punishment she made for herself.

"I'm sorry, May. I'll take this blow as my punishment." Dawn closed her eyes and braced herself for a broken spine.

Just as soon as the impact was about to hurt somebody badly; the once dazed trainer took off his jacket and dove in between the rocks and the helpless victims. He got behind Dawn and grabbed them. He was about to take the hit instead…and he did very badly.

"Ash, are you okay?" Dawn shrieked.

"Believe me…the last thing I want to see is a beautiful girl getting hurt." The trainer replied; fighting the painful experience.

"Ash…" Dawn blushed.

"Now hold on tight to me!"

"O-Okay…"

`Ash pulled both girls towards safety on the other side of the riverbank—the side where May had fallen just a while ago. Drew pulled the girls up one by one and placed them on top of the grass. Dawn woke up first; coughing out the river water she accidentally drank after drowning.

"Dawn, are you okay?" The two boys asked in unison…then abruptly glared at each other.

"Ash…Drew, stop it the both of you." Dawn replied. "I'm to blame for all of this. I wrote your names in the Love Note." But the boys weren't paying attention to her explanation. They were too preoccupied arguing about who gets to have her.

"I fell in love with Dawn first! I have the sole right!" Ash yelled.

"I love Dawn more than you'll ever do! Stay out of our way!" Drew yelled back.

"That does it! Let's have a Pokemon battle!"

"Finally, music to my ears…!"

Dawn began shivering…and it's not because of hypothermia. In fact, her blood had just gone way past its boiling point. Suddenly, her eyes flared up and stood up tall with two clenched fists. Everybody knows what happened after that: sticks and stones may break one's bones but an enraged Dawn can break more than just that.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!!!"

---0---0---0---0---0---

After that outrageous whack in the head, they all turned their eyes on May who was still unconscious. It wasn't a surprise since she did stay in the water the longest. Ash volunteered to administer first aid procedures for a drowned victim. He felt no heartbeat on her wrist so the trainer began pumping her chest at a constant rate just to jumpstart her heart. Dawn looked anxiously at May. She was regretful for what she had done to her because of her selfish ambitions. Dawn wanted to make it up to her but she couldn't think how. Ash continued to pump May's chest for the sake of life-saving and not for personal pleasure.

Want to know what May is thinking right now?

_"(Ash…I knew you wouldn't let me down.)"_

"Come on, May…stay with us!" Ash carried on with the procedure which had been to no avail for two minutes.

_"(Ash…your hands are so…warm. I feel like wanting more…aaaaaaahhh…)"_

Then…a sign of life: May's face turned red all of a sudden. The procedure was at least getting somewhere. Nobody was able to recognize the detail but Dawn. Ash continued to press on even if the procedure already resuscitated her. He never knew that she was all better already.

_"(Ash…I knew this wasn't a mistake. I love you…aaaaaaahhh…)"_

Dawn grew angry. It seemed that May was seriously enjoying this. She was having so much fun she didn't want to wake up at all.

"Move out of the way, Ash!" Dawn cried, jumped as high as she could, and hit May with a Hi-Jump Kick attack right in the belly. The brunette coordinator immediately woke up and screamed in total pain. "Hi-Jump Kick attack…!"

That's called "pwnage".

"What did you do that for, Dawn?!" May snapped.

"It's because you were having fun with Ash pumping your chest up and down." Dawn said.

"Well, that's no excuse to hit me with your knee from mid-air!"

"Really…? At least that did the trick, right?" Dawn winked.

---0---0---0---0---0---

Back at the Ketchum residence, Dawn faced the music and explained to everybody what really happened to Ash and Drew. The brunette coordinator showed everyone Dawn's secret weapon—a dreaded weapon of mass infatuation: the Love Note. Where it came from and who made it was a question left unanswered. With the ink on the pages of the notebook all smudged up and in accordance to the last guideline, Ash and Drew returned to their normal selves. Love was once again in full circle.

Brock was intrigued by the notebook and asked May if he could borrow it.

"Can I borrow that notebook, May? I want to learn more about it." The squinty-eyed former gym leader asked nicely.

"Well…sure, I guess. Here" The brunette coordinator handed over the notebook to him; unaware of the possibility of a diabolical plan at play. "What are you going to do with it?"

"That's a secret." Brock smirked.

Ash took May's hands and offered an apology. "May, I'm really sorry if I ever hurt you. I didn't know what came over me. I promise I didn't mean it."

"I know you didn't. The important thing is you're back to the Ash I know." May replied. "I still love you."

"…and I still love you too."

Dawn bit her handkerchief and pulled it up—a sign of agitation. "How come May gets all the cute boys in town?"

"Well…not everybody…" Drew moved beside her. Dawn's face was as red as a Tamato Berry.

She giggled lightly. "I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship."

---0---0---0---0---0---

That night, Dawn went outside for a breath of fresh night air. It was cold outside and she was wearing a sleeveless blouse. The cold air easily penetrated her skin; giving her the shivers. She wasn't disappointed at all or anything. She realized that getting Ash to say "I love you" the old-fashioned but fair way was much better than some notebook. Dawn also realized that life would give her a soul mate eventually. After all, fools rush in; smart people take their time.

May went outside as well and accompanied Dawn in her stargazing activity.

"Don't you want to come in? Ash's mom whipped up some mean dessert." May said.

"I'll come back inside eventually. Right now, I feel like stargazing."

"Yeah…you won't find this many stars in the city."

"May…"

"Huh?"

"I'm really sorry about what happened during the past few days."

"Don't sweat it. What remains in the past remains in the past, got it?"

"I suppose you're right. It's just that…I love Ash too but he chose you over me. What's your secret, May?"

"There is no secret, Dawn."

"But that's impossible! At least tell me if it's some kind of love potion."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…maybe this is destiny's way of saying that there is a better person suited for you."

"You think so?"

"Just wait and see, Dawn; it will come eventually."

"I see…"

A few moments of silence enveloped the air around them.

"Oh by the way, have you seen Brock?"

"Not at all; I thought he was inside with you guys."

Then just from out of the blue, they heard the sound of what it sounded like a stampede not far from their location. The stampeding sound got louder and louder each second passed. Judging by it, something big was coming their way. They saw Brock running from where the stampeding sound was coming from. But obviously, he wasn't making that sound.

"Brock…? Isn't it a bit too late to be jogging at this time?" May wondered.

"I don't think he's doing any jogging." Dawn replied.

"Out of the way…stampede…!" The squinty-eyed Brock yelled.

Right behind him was thousands of girls coming after him with infatuation written all over their faces. Apparently, a thousand Goldeen in the sea are after one handsome lure. Both Brock and the stampede passed by the house and the two coordinators. He dropped the Love Note by accident. When May picked it up and scanned the pages, there was a sea of names written in print back to back in every page.

"So he wrote all the girls he met along his journey, eh?" Dawn looked at the long list of names. "That could've been worse for me."

"This is proof of what happens when you play dirty." May replied.

_THE END_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEW DISCLAIMER STATEMENT

_This has been a presentation of Lightning and Sword Fan Fiction Productions. All the characters, places, events, and other materials used here in this story are being disclaimed by the production team and are property of their respective creators and licensing companies. Any occurrences stated in the story that are somewhat similar to other works created by other writers are purely coincidental and the production team has absolutely no intention of plagiarism. Under any circumstances this fan fiction should not be duplicated or modified without the consent of the production team. Failure to comply is punishable up to the fullest extent of the law. The law applies to all; otherwise none at all. _

_Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. Your comments and suggestions are very welcome for the improvement of future stories and for your viewing pleasure. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto has "Dattebayo". So what does Haruka have?

**"Kamo!" ("The Haruka Show")**

Feeling anxious lately? That's just this newest fan fiction coming in January 2009. And up next, Pokemon meets Code Geass!

**"An Infatuated May: Advanced Love Battles -- 4th OVA: Misty of the Rebellion"**

As the beholder of the Geass, I command you to love me!

_YES, Your Highness! _


	27. OVA17: Enter the Geass

_Viridian Forest is a place of total mystery. Eccentric adventurers tread lightly inside these dark woods. Everywhere there are Pokemon who pose no threat to any human traveler and there are those who attack when its territory is threatened and/or invaded. Leaving her friends to check on the gym, Misty traversed through these mysterious dark woods as much as she didn't like it because of the inhabitance of bug Pokemon in the area. Her life was about to change upon encountering a Spinarak with an odd-looking symbol on its body instead of the usual smiley-like symbol. Suddenly, the Misty Waterflower we all knew and adored…was not who we thought anymore. _

_Lightning and Sword Fan Fiction Productions proudly present the last of the double-parody feature. _

"**An Infatuated May: Advanced Love Battles – 4****th**** OVA: Misty of the Rebellion"**

_The Geass…the ultimate weapon for absolute obedience…and the pen in signing one's death warrant…_

--0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--

**Act One: **Enter the Geass

One cloudy morning in Pallet Town, Misty's beauty sleep was disrupted by an irritating phone ring. Unfortunately, she was the only one who heard the annoying ring so she got up of her bed earlier than expected and went downstairs to shut the ringing up by answering the call. It had better be important. The last thing anybody wanted to see was Misty going in an uncontrollable hysteria first thing in the morning…all because of an insignificant phone call from an insignificant person.

"Hello…Ketchum residence…" Misty yawned.

"Is that you, Misty? You sound like a drunkard." Another girl's voice echoed from the other side—it was one of her older and less industrious sisters: Daisy.

"Sis…it's five in the morning. What could be so urgent that you had to call me at this time?"

"Have you forgotten already, Misty?"

"Forgotten what?"

"Today's the annual gym inspection by the PIA (Pokemon Inspection Agency)! If they know that the gym leader is out, they will surely close the gym down."

"Oh darn I forgot…today's that day! Don't worry; I'm on my way."

"Yeah, you wish. It's going to take at least a full day to reach Cerulean City from Pallet Town."

"I'll manage! Just pray that those goons in black don't come busting in our front door!"

When Misty hung up on her older sister Daisy, she knew that she couldn't manage to reach Cerulean City in time. She thought to herself that because of her insatiable desire to be with Ash for all time made her such an irresponsible gym leader. Immediately, she packed all of her things without waking anybody up and tiptoed out of the house where her hopes of a clean getaway was spoiled by Professor Oak doing his daily morning exercise.

"Are you leaving so soon, Misty?" Professor Oak asked. "What seems to be the big, fat rush?"

"Well, let's just say that home sweet home's calling me." Misty didn't want him to know the real reason for her sudden leave.

"I see…oh did you know that today's the annual gym inspection by the PIA?"

"Huh? H-How did you know that?"

"I'm a Pokemon researcher. It's just right for one to be kept updated on current events."

"Oh…I see. Well, I'd better get going."

"Hold up, you won't be able to reach Cerulean City on foot on time."

"I know. But I just need to get home. I'll set things straight with the PIA."

"Then at least let my Pokemon give you a lift."

"Your Pokemon…?"

Professor Oak grabbed a Pokeball from his belt, pushed the button to enlarge it, and threw it out in the open. Misty was totally astonished to see that Professor Oak had a Dragonite on hand. For all researchers and Pokemon enthusiasts know (not to mention May's "walking Pokedex"), this Pokemon can circle the globe in just 16 hours…which means that Cerulean City would be a stone's throw away to this majestic and rare dragon Pokemon.

"Dragonite, can you give Misty a lift to Cerulean City?" The professor asked. Dragonite complied and nodded its head.

"Professor, mind I ask where in the world did you catch that Dragonite?" Misty replied; still astonished.

"I'll tell you when you return after the inspection. Right now, keep it a secret between the two of us okay?"

"You bet. Thanks for everything, professor. Dragonite, let's go. We have a gym to save."

Misty jumped onto Dragonite's back as the Pokemon's wings spread out and took to the skies. Professor Oak waved goodbye for now at the both of them. He felt glad that he could help out. It's such a shame to see a good Pokemon gym close down because of such a small detail. He also knew that his secret was safe and sealed with Misty.

Well…not anymore.

"Professor Oak, you never told us that you captured a Dragonite." A familiar voice echoed from behind him.

"Well yes…it was tough capturing that fine creature but—"

The clueless professor suddenly stopped and turned around. There he saw Ash and friends, still in their PJs, standing right before him. His so-called "secret" was no longer a secret anymore. Seeing that the Skitty was out of the bag, he just laughed.

"So Misty's off to save her gym, eh?" Ash said; looking at both Dragonite and Misty as they slowly disappeared in the distant horizon. "That is so cool. I wish I could be a gym leader."

"Believe me Ash, you don't want that." Brock replied out of his experience as one.

---0---0---0---0---0---

An hour later, Misty arrived at the Cerulean City gym just in the nick of time. After telling Dragonite to return to its trainer in which the Pokemon complied as well and took flight to return to Pallet Town, she only had a few minutes left to prepare everything for the inspection—especially a one-on-one Pokemon battle to see whether the gym leader was still a force to be reckoned with. But the annual gym inspection doesn't have anything to do with this story so let's fast forward to the happenings after the inspection.

"Seriously Misty, you need to set your priorities straight." Daisy said; folding her arms.

_"(I don't need to hear that comment from somebody who spends her day in the salon.)" _Misty's thoughts ran amok.

"At least now our gym is reassured for another year. That was a close call."

Hastily, Misty grabbed her bag. "Well, I'm off…again."

"Huh? Wait up, Misty. You just like SO got here. Who knows when a challenger would turn up?"

"I'll be back; don't worry. Who knows when I'll get to see Ash again?"

Daisy gave Misty a suspicious stare. "Hmm…I'm sensing romance, Misty. You are like SO predictable."

Misty blushed red but refused to give in to temptation to tell. "W-W-What about it…? I don't have time for that!"

"Yeah right; you can't deny love, Misty. It WILL come."

"Ugh! I'm leaving!"

Wearing an embarrassed yet exasperated face, the gym leader once again backtracked to Pallet Town on foot. Whether she liked it or not, there was no avoiding the only route to Pallet Town—that means passing through the dark and mysterious Viridian Forest.

"The nerve of her…! Love…humph!" Misty grumbled.

---0---0---0---0---0---

Misty traversed through Viridian Forest—one of her least favorite places in the world because of the presence of a lot of bug-type Pokemon: her greatest fear among everything else. Trembling a little, she slowly walked the dirt path which was the main road. Her head kept on turning randomly just to see if any of the creepy crawlies were spying on her. Knowing her, the last thing she wanted was a Caterpie crawling up to her exposed legs.

"I wish there was a safer way to Pallet Town." Misty said; her scream-o-meter about to reach critical mass. "I would do anything just to avoid this route."

Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the nearby bush—not really a good sign for her. She gradually distanced herself from the rustling bush as the rustling got even louder and more active. The suspense quickly turned to calmness when a Linoone popped out of the bush and scurried away elsewhere.

"Oh thank goodness, it's just a Linoone." Misty let out a sigh of relief. But her troubles didn't subside from there.

An eerie wind blew behind her. That eerie wind that she felt usually came with something ominous or bad. In Misty's case, something lowered itself down and dangled right at the level of her head with the help of its string. Misty suddenly felt an eerie feeling surging from below her body and up to her head—as if somebody was watching her at point blank range. Little by little, she turned around and her stalker came to view: a friendly Spinarak…or so it seemed.

Still a bug Pokemon, hostile or friendly, is still a bug Pokemon. Misty's fear of bug Pokemon never made such exceptions…and not to mention made the bird Pokemon in the area fly away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

The Spinarak made no violent or abrupt reaction. It just gave Misty a friendly stare. Too bad for her, there's no such thing as a friendly stare in the world of bug Pokemon. But along with fear came curiosity as Misty noticed that this Spinarak was no ordinary Spinarak. Instead of a smiley face pattern on its back like most of its brethren, it had a strange intricate pattern dyed red. She couldn't figure it out what it was since it was her first time seeing that intricate pattern on a Spinarak's back.

Suddenly, the intricate red pattern glowed and flashed brightly. It went for Misty's right eye. When the flash disappeared, so did the Spinarak that carried the red pattern.

"T-That does it! I'm running my way to Pallet Town!" Misty had enough of being scared to death. She began running towards the exit and back to Pallet Town…her right eye marked with a mysterious and deadly weapon of mass infatuation—the Geass.

_END OF ACT ONE_

**Just to fill you in on the crossover...**

The Holy Britannian Empire launched a major offensive against Japan with war robots called Knightmare Frames. The Japanese lost miserably under the hands of the invaders and the Britannians renamed the country "Area 11" and its citizens as "Elevens". A young boy by the name of Lelouch Lamperouge meets a mysterious girl named C.C. She hands him over a mysterious power known as the Geass. Although there are many varieties of Geass, this one handed over by the girl has the ability to make victims follow the user's will absolutely just by staring at them while utilizing this profound power. Armed with the Geass and the resolve to destroy Britannia like it did to his royal past, he disguises himself as a masked leader of a rebel organization bent on liberating Japan and crushing the empire.

Hope that clears up on what Code Geass is, you guys. As usual, read and review!


	28. OVA18: The Rebellion Begins

**Act Two: **The Rebellion Begins

Misty was still at least half-a-day away from Pallet Town. As soon as night came and dominated the skies, she spent the night in the comforts of a Pokemon Center at the base of the mountains. There, she asked for a vacant computer unit to research on the strange intricate markings on the Spinarak she saw while venturing through Viridian Forest. A few sources and documents later, the Spinarak she saw didn't register in any of them. It's as if the Spinarak she saw appeared out of nowhere. To make matters worse, her right eye felt very painful. It felt like the red flash brought about by the strange symbol hit the right one more than the left.

"Maybe a good night's sleep will make this pain go away." Misty said to herself; tucking in her blanket for a well-deserved rest.

The next day she left the Pokemon Center and arrived at Pallet Town. Misty didn't feel anywhere near weird whatsoever. The pain that irritated her right eye was completely gone thanks to her right decision of resting. She saw her friends from a distance watching a Pokemon battle between May and Dawn. To the gym leader's surprise, May was losing to Dawn; considering that her Blaziken was badly beaten up by…a Swinub.

"Swinub, use Powder Snow and follow it up with Take Down!" Dawn's cunning strategy had put her opponent's Blaziken with its back against the wall. The deadly combination of an ice storm and sheer power ended the battle in an instant.

"Blaziken is unable to battle!" Brock acted as the referee as always. "Swinub wins! This match goes to Dawn!"

This was an embarrassing defeat on May's part. But she knew how to concede defeat and use it to her advantage in her future battles.

"That was an awesome combination, Dawn." Ash remarked. "You used Powder Snow to cover your Take Down attack."

"What can I say?" Dawn bragged. "It runs in the family."

"Okay Dawn, you're getting a bit out of your league." May replied. "Consider that a lucky break."

Misty pretended not to hear that. She was disgusted by all the excessive bragging the girls made. She began wondering why Ash is wasting his time with two girls who sing their own praises. He should go for somebody who is true to the core no matter what—somebody such as herself. In the end, she realized that statement of hers was the same as singing her own praise as well.

---0---0---0---0---0---

After a delicious lunch, Professor Oak asked the trainer if he could do an errand for him.

"Can I ask you to get me some of Ariados's acid in the forest? I need it for my research." He told the details.

"I don't mind, Professor Oak." Ash nodded. "But what's the research all about?"

"I'm sorry lad but the research is top secret. I didn't even let Tracey know about it as well."

"Well if you need it so much then sure I'll go."

"Have someone else accompany you. Ariados is a very dangerous Pokemon especially when provoked."

At the exact moment, all three girls raised their hands in unison saying: "I will!" They faced each other with annoyance written all over their faces—annoyance of mimicry. Soon, the simple argument became a full-scale debate.

"Obviously, I should go." Dawn took her stand seriously. "I have experienced being attacked by a pack of Ariados for once. I can help Ash in avoiding danger."

"I don't think a great trainer such as him should be taking advice from an upstart coordinator." May said. "Besides, I've been traveling with him for a long time."

"A gym leader just like yours truly is specifically trained for survival better than two coordinators combined." Misty replied. "And for the record, I've accompanied Ash in his journeys in two regions AND not to mention the Orange Islands."

"Oh please, if a cute little Wurmple scares you then I can't possibly imagine what an Ariados will do to you. I say I'll go and that's that."

"Here's an idea. Why don't you two stay here and I'll go with Ash? We look cute together anyway."

In the end, Misty had enough of their constant bickering. "WHY DON'T THE TWO OF YOU JUST LEAVE IT TO ME?"

Suddenly, Misty's right eye began flashing red. Nobody noticed this phenomenon but her. A red figure that looked like the same strange intricate pattern on the mysterious Spinarak's back penetrated through Dawn and May's pair of eyes. As soon as the surprise light show was over, both of their eyes had a red lining. Then, in a somewhat change of heart, they both came to an agreement that Misty should go.

"O…Okay." May replied; unconsciously.

"Sure." So did Dawn.

The gym leader was staggered by the girls' sudden second thoughts. They would've at least put up some resistance but they eventually left the room and went outdoors. Everybody was silent—nobody dared to ask if Misty gained some sort of mind-controlling powers.

"Misty…when did you learn mind control?" Okay, so somebody bothered to ask—like Ash.

"I…didn't." The gym leader responded. "Unless…"

---0---0---0---0---0---

Despite Dawn and May's sudden change of heart, it was clear that Misty should go with Ash. Immediately, they set out in the forests just outside of Pallet Town. As they were walking, Misty was thinking about the events that happened to her—strange occurrences that she had encountered especially on her way back to Pallet Town. It all started when she saw the Spinarak with the intricate design on its back last night. She remembered the glow at which her eyes were exposed then its side effects: the stinging pain in Misty's right eye when both eyes were hit by equal amounts of red light. This was beginning to sound like a sci-fi movie. She had yet to know the awesome power she wielded in her right eye—the power of absolute obedience.

The Geass…

"Misty…" Ash started.

"What is it?"

"Maybe you could teach me that mind control thingy."

"For the third time, it's not a skill of mine. I don't even know when or where it came from."

"But wouldn't it be cool when you can control somebody's will?"

---0---IMAGINATION START---0---

_Ash kicked his feet back and relaxed on top of a soft La-Z-Boy. The weather was a scorching desert but the view of the sea and its cool breeze kept his cool in check. Standing in front of them were his three girls smiling and dressed in maid outfits. Normally, they would start complaining by now but with Ash's right eye as the new home of the Geass there wouldn't be any kind of rebellion anymore as long as he was in control of their minds._

_"Misty, fetch me another glass of lemonade please?" He handed over his empty glass still with the slice of lemonade pinned on the glass rim. _

_Misty willingly received the glass, saying: "Yes Master…" then she went off somewhere. The "master" then called May to his attention. _

"_May, my back feels cranky. Your soft hands would do the trick." Apparently, he was asking for a back massage—whether its Shiatsu or Swedish. Surprisingly, May actually began touching parts of her master's back; particularly points that when applied pressure lets him feel the soothing effect of the massage. _

"_It's lunchtime, master." Dawn approached him with an oven-baked Oran berry pie. Guess what? She sliced it into eight, took a slice, and began feeding her master bite after bite. Ash was living the good, the luxurious, and a lazy bum's life. _

_Okay, this is getting seriously paranoid. End of story!_

---0---IMAGINATION END---0---

"Ah…life is good." The trainer's mind wandered off in some distant place. Misty couldn't help but kick him from down under with such deadly force; it was enough to make his balls fall off. The daydreaming trainer fell down to his knees; savoring the pain.

"Less talk and more searching, buster…" The gym leader replied sternly.

But they didn't need to come to the Ariados. Instead, several packs acted as the welcoming committee by encircling Ash and Misty and sealing off all possible exit points. Partly because of Ash's daydreaming, both of them have fallen into the Ariados's trap…and with zero possibility of escaping without getting hurt. Who said anything about the impossibility of escape anyway?

"I hope you're happy." Misty grumbled. "Now packs of Ariados have us trapped like Rattata."

"Well, I'm not happy at all…and don't make it my fault." Ash replied. "You're the one who decided to deliver a fatal blow."

"It's called reality-checking. Now don't just stand there like Brock's Croagunk! Get us out of here."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm already on it. Let's go Pikachu!"

Pikachu jumped off from his shoulder and stood on its four small feet; ready to face packs of hostile Ariados despite numbers having predicted the outcome of the battle before it even started. Misty sent out her Corsola to help out keep the Ariados at bay. Still, the odds were stacked against them. To make matters worse, one exceptionally large Ariados was commanding the packs. They're a well-organized group for wild and hostile Pokemon. The Ariados leader started things off with an Acid attack. Ash took out the huge jar Professor Oak gave him before leaving and held it up directly at the path of the Acid attack. The corrosive liquid shot directly into the jar as the trainer sealed it off with its lid.

"I got the goods!" He yelled.

"You idiot…! You could've been hurt doing that!" Misty yelled back.

"Let's just scram before they change their minds."

"Corsola open up a path for us using Spike Cannon!"

The coral Pokemon bombarded everything around it with tiny but pointy spikes. The Ariados broke ranks while some of them fled back into their grassy hideouts. The ones who remained fought back with a volley of Poison Sting attack. There were too many of those pointy things for Corsola's Spike Cannon to intercept. Pikachu was on the line of fire as well and so were the trainers.

"Corsola, return…!" Misty withdrew her Pokemon just in the nick of time.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack to dodge the attack!" Pikachu immediately jumped away from the line of fire as the stingers punched small holes into the ground.

"Ash, let's get out of here before they can regroup."

"That's what I've been telling you like a minute ago!"

Immediately, they made tracks back to the laboratory. But these wild Ariados were as persistent as Ash. Even when their numbers declined, they barred their escape with rows of string shots. With their escape plan foiled, the Ariados were slowly moving in behind them. Even with Pikachu, there was no way any of their Pokemon could take on an entire pack of wild and hostile creatures. Quickly, Misty stepped in front of Ash and spread her arms out to protect him. She even pleaded the Ariados to spare them.

"Please Ariados, we mean no harm! Let us go!"

Fortunately, luck was on her side as the Geass once again activated by itself and entered the black eyes of the pack leader. In a matter of minutes, the pack leader gave its signal to stand down and withdraw from the area—something that left the other Ariados surprised. But an order is an order…especially absolute when coming from their leader. Peacefully, the pack left them alone as Misty had pleaded them to do. Ash was sure that the mind control thing was involved.

"Misty…you did it again." He was beginning to freak out a little but relieved to be still in one piece; Pikachu as well.

"Did I…do that?" Misty said; still clueless on how she managed to convince a pack of hostile Ariados to bog down.

"Could it have been anybody else but us?"

Soon, she realized the potential of the power she had in her right eye. Dawn and May's days with Ash were numbered.

The rebellion begins.

_END OF ACT TWO_


	29. OVA19: The Misty Conspiracy

**Act Three: **The Misty Conspiracy

**Reader Advisory: **Some scenes contain an evil Misty bent on Ash domination. Viewer discretion advised especially those with no (toot) guts.

After a long and exhausting run, Ash and Misty arrived at Professor Oak's lab safe and sound; and with a jar full of Ariados acid. It was plenty enough for his top secret research. Both were tired from getting away as far as they could from the pack. They didn't stay long and eventually left the lab to let the professor work on his research in complete solitude. On their way back home, Misty thought about her newfound power located in her right eye. One thing was for certain, the Spinarak with the odd intricate patter on its back had something to do with it. She wanted to test it out for a bit first before going in for the coup de grace.

She planned a preemptive strike against the brunette coordinator first.

---0---0---0---0---0---

May and Glaceon were resting on the banks of the river where Drew forced her to swim with the Remoraid downstream. This time she was more careful and slept under the shade of a tree on top of a small hill overlooking the river from not so far away. The brunette coordinator slept like a little angel. Combined with a sleeping Glaceon on top of her lap, it was a beautiful sight to behold for any passerby that appreciated art in both the human and Pokemon form. Misty saw them from a distance and walked up to them. The sound of her footsteps in the grass disturbed Glaceon's beauty sleep. The Pokemon yawned and looked at the water Pokemon trainer.

Of course, she didn't mean any harm. To prove it to Glaceon, she even took the liberty of patting the Pokemon's head.

"Had a good sleep, Glaceon?" She smiled. As expected, the Pokemon smiled back and even liked the way Misty was patting its head. "You're such a beautiful Pokemon. May's very lucky to have you by her side especially during contest battles."

"Glaaeee…!"

"You must really like May, don't you?"

Glaceon nodded its head.

"Well then…" Misty revealed her right eye with the Geass in it and faced Glaceon right in its pair of eyes. "…show me how you love your trainer through an Ice Beam attack."

The Geass went straight into Glaceon's eyes in a matter of seconds. The Pokemon, complying with Misty's instructions, stood up on its feet and fired its Ice Beam at its sleeping trainer. Slowly but steadily, ice began to form around the both of them. The Ice Beam strafe continued for minutes until both May and Glaceon were encapsulated in a huge block of ice attached to the bark of the tree they were resting on. Misty's newfound power was unlike anything compared to the previous weapons of mass infatuation—it was really a force that could even change how this story would go.

"It looks like it's going to be a misty winter this year." Misty giggled; taking one last good look at the ice block encapsulating May and Glaceon before leaving them frozen. "One down, one to go…"

Meanwhile, Dawn jumped for joy as she celebrated for her successful capture of the cotton-winged Swablu. She managed to catch one during her lonely stroll around town and using her Pachirisu to battle it. After a quick recovery at Professor Oak's lab, she let out her recently-caught Swablu to get acquainted with one another. In fact, she let out not just Swablu but all of her Pokemon to play a little game of hide-and-seek.

"Okay guys, it's time for hide-and-seek!" Dawn cried. "This time, Swablu's 'it'."

Quickly, they fanned out across the forest area while Swablu covered its eyes with its cottony wings; counting up to ten in its own Pokemon language. As soon as it had finished counting up to ten, Swablu flapped its wings in search for its trainer and buddies in the forest area. It was expected that Swablu would be scared of anything that popped out of nowhere especially now that it was flying low at the darkest part of the forest. A few minutes later, Swablu heard something rustle near the bushes; then Misty appeared once again.

"Don't be afraid, little Swablu. I won't hurt you." Misty said gently. _"(Wow, maybe I should take up Pokemon poetry.)"_

Sensing Misty's innocent nature, Swablu cautiously flew towards her. She showed to the Pokemon a self-portrait of Dawn smiling and flashing a peace sign with her fingers…and at the same time, opening her right eye to the unsuspecting Pokemon.

"I want you to put this trainer to sleep with your song." The same thing that happened to Glaceon was now happening to Swablu. Unsuspectingly, the cotton-winged Pokemon continued searching for Dawn and the other Pokemon as if nothing ever happened in particular. But the water Pokemon trainer was sure that the Geass had taken effect. It was only a matter of time. Meanwhile, an unsuspecting trainer was hiding inside the hollow insides of a humongous tree. The chances of Swablu finding her inside that hollow tree were somewhat slim.

"I bet Swablu's too afraid to even take a peek here." Dawn giggled softly. "Oh, here it comes."

Her Swablu aligned itself with the hollow tree without any knowledge that its trainer was hiding inside of it. Suddenly, it began to sing a melodious song…and as long as Pokemon singing beautifully was involved; there were some bound to fall asleep.

"Hey, that's not…fair…no…singing…" Dawn started to feel drowsy until she fell asleep inside her hiding place. The wild Pokemon nearby also fell asleep as well. Misty watched how Swablu got the job done under the influence of total obedience; wearing ear muffs to fend off the song's notes.

"Swablu's singing never ceases to amaze me." Misty commented despite the fact that she didn't hear a single note of the Pokemon's song thanks to her ear muffs. "Now, only one task remains…"

---0---0---0---0---0---

It was unlikely of Ash to help out with what needed to be done around the house. But he figured that he wouldn't be staying long so he was making the most out of his family reunion. He helped his mother clean the house and take out the laundry. Sooner or later, he and his friends would be leaving home for adventure. As much as it hurts his mother Delia, she learned to get over the pain and pray for her only son's safety.

"I'm surprised to see you helping around the house." Delia said.

"I should really make the most out of it, Mom." Ash replied. "After all, we'll be leaving sooner or later."

"I know it's not my right to say this but I wish you'd stay here with me and Mr. Mime."

"Did you say something, Mom?" Ash didn't quite catch what his mother murmured.

"Oh nothing…"

Misty entered the backyard; hoping to steal Ash from his mother for the meantime.

"Ash mind if I steal you away for a sec?" asked the gym leader.

"You should go, Ash. I'll finish up here." The trainer's mother sent him off. "Make sure you come back for lunch."

"Well…if you say so. Let's go, Misty." Ash agreed.

They found a secluded place not far from the house. It was the perfect place to conduct their secret conversation—just the two of them under a tree. Finally, Misty was able to have a little talk with Ash without any outside interruptions.

"So what is this about, Misty?" Ash asked. "I hope you pulled me out of my house for a good reason."

"Don't be so testy. I wouldn't do that." Misty replied. "I have something that needs to be told right now."

"Well…before that, I have something to tell you as well."

She blushed red all of a sudden; thinking that his share of something important had the same theme. "W-What is it?"

"Your fly's open."

"W-WHAAAAAAAT…?" She gasped; looking at her shorts…only to see that it didn't have a zipper in the first place. "Wait a minute…my shorts don't come with a zipper."

The trainer exploded in an outburst of laughter; telling Misty that it was nothing more but a mere practical joke. Embarrassed for a pathetic and downright stupid reason, Misty kicked Ash from down under again that almost made Ash's intact balls fall off.

"You're such a jerk, Ash Ketchum! Grow up!" Misty yelled.

"Come on, Misty. Don't you know humor when you hear one?" Ash replied; smiling and ignoring the excruciating pain from down under.

"Ash, you're like 14 years old. Don't stay a bratty kid forever."

"Misty, it's only a joke. Don't get too upset about it. Besides, I'm only 13."

"Anyway…are you ready to listen?"

"Okay, okay, I'm all ears Misty."

---0---0---0---0---0---

While they were having a private and interruption-free conversation, May and Glaceon were still chilling out by the riverside inside a block of ice and Dawn was still sleeping; leaving her hide-and-seek game one person short. The ice was so thick from the inside; May couldn't move a darn inch. She and Glaceon were about to time-travel into the future when Brock's Croagunk caught them chilling out by the riverside. Croagunk never made any reaction at first—the Pokemon just stood there as its breathing sacs bulged in and out at a constant pace. There was no action at all.

Thirty seconds later, Croagunk's right arm glowed purple unexpectedly. It was getting ready for a Poison Jab attack. The attack went swiftly through the thick layer of ice, causing it to crack all over and breaking into small pieces. It took May and Glaceon three freezing seconds to regain their movement.

"W-Who turned up t-the A/C?" May was shivering a lot.

"G-G-Glaeee…" So did Glaceon.

"Whatever happened to us a while ago, I'm glad that's over. Thanks, Croagunk…"

Croagunk turned around and walked away from the both of them at a Slugma's pace.

"Hey Croagunk, wait up!" May and her Glaceon followed.

Inside the forest, they quickly saw Dawn inside a hollow trunk of a tree sleeping like an angel. Her Pokemon gathered around and used attacks to make her rise and shine but to no avail. Swablu felt very guilty for putting her to sleep. Dawn's Pokemon started blaming the cotton-winged Pokemon for an act it didn't intend to do.

"You guys, stop it." May said. "I know exactly what to do at situations like this."

She slowly pulled her legs and took her out of the trunk. She instructed Glaceon to make a small ice pillar strong enough to hold a medium-sized rock just above Dawn's chest. She placed the rock on top of the ice pillar and crept up to the sleeping beauty's left ear. Then, May whispered something. It wasn't pretty but it did the trick.

"Oh Ash, it's getting hot in here. I think I'll take my clothes off."

"NOOOOOOOOOO…!" Dawn busted her eyes open and rose up—only for her head to be hit by the rock standing on the ice pillar. The hardness of the rock combined with how fast Dawn woke up after hearing such a statement was certainly going to leave a mark.

"Now that, my friends, is a wake-up call."

"Two words, May: ALARM CLOCK!" Dawn said; rubbing her forehead.

"I know. I just felt like teasing you." May winked while giving Dawn a slip of the tongue.

"I SO hate you for that cutesy pose of yours."

They began wondering how they got into their respective mishaps. Glaceon and Swablu, the ones exposed to Misty's Geass, didn't have a single clue that they were exposed to Misty's Geass. They just shrugged. While they were busy thinking about the possible causes, Misty was preparing to deliver the coup de grace on Ash—her lips.

_END OF ACT THREE_


	30. OVA20: The Fall of the Uprising

**Act Four: **The Fall of the Uprising

"Anyway…are you ready to listen?" Misty asked the trainer in their private and interruption-free conversation.

"Okay, okay, I'm all ears Misty." Ash settled down after his prank that almost worked if Misty's shorts only had a zipper.

"Listen, I think…I think…"

"Yeah…?"

"I think I'm in love with you!"

Yeah, yeah Misty; we've heard that cliché line from you in hundreds of fan fictions already (including this one). But to her, love didn't need words of such complication and sophistication to be expressed at the fullest effect. She wanted it as simple as possible…not to mention a bit cliché. While Dawn and May were still on their way back to town, Ash and Misty were facing each other with mixed emotions. Both didn't know how to react as their eyes intertwined.

"Misty…you know that I already love somebody else." Ash replied. "I'm sorry."

"Ash…I…I…"

"I'm really sorry."

"No, it's okay. You love May more than anybody else, right?"

"That's correct."

"Then I guess there's nothing I can do to change your mind. After all, if you really love someone; learn to let them go."

"I hope I didn't offend you in any way or anything."

Misty shook her head. "No, I don't mind at all. In fact…"

"Huh?"

"I was expecting that kind of answer from you." Misty slowly opened her right eye containing the power of absolute obedience. By the time she was doing this, Dawn and May arrived at the scene. The sight of Ash and Misty together irritated May a lot. The gym leader's plan was about to be put into action and once it has been done it cannot be undone. Misty gave out the command. "However, you don't have any other choice, Ash. You will love me forever."

"THAT DOES IT!!!" May quickly grabbed a stone and threw it at Misty's head. The stone hit its intended target; forcing Misty to bend her head low and face a puddle of water between her feet and Ash's. Somehow, the Geass that was supposed to be aimed at Ash was aimed at her reflection in the puddle of water instead. She took a taste of her own medicine; the Geass landing right in her eyes.

The next thing she knew, she suddenly fell in love with her own reflection in the puddle of water—narcissism Pokemon style.

"Oh, I think I'm in love with you." Misty was now talking to her own reflection in the pool of water—something that made Ash freak out all of a sudden.

"Misty, are you feeling alright—"

"Back off, you snotty trainer! She's mine and mine alone!"

"What are you saying, Misty? You're falling in love with your own reflection."

"Don't listen to him, sweetheart. He's just jealous."

"Misty, you're starting to scare me."

Dawn took a good look at the infatuated gym leader. It appeared that May's throw did some damage but in truth it only did the job of knocking her over.

"May, that's some throwing arm you got there." Dawn commented. "I think Misty took that hit very badly."

"You're right." May replied. "She's kissing…eeeeew! That's just wrong!"

"I hope she doesn't come down with a severe case of cholera."

"Ugh! She's like a Poochyena drinking water from its bowl."

Several minutes later, Professor Oak came in rushing towards Ash. He carried with him a syringe filled with a purple fluid; the same color as the acid sample he received from the trainer after being brutally attacked by the Ariados. He administered the purple serum by injecting the needle through Misty's right arm and pressing the pump downwards until the syringe had been emptied. She was so preoccupied loving herself; she didn't feel the sting of the needle. The next thing she knew, she demanded answers regarding why she was kissing her reflection in a puddle of water.

"What's going on, Professor?" The trainer didn't have a clue.

"I just saved Misty from going berserk."

"Huh?"

---0---0---0---0---0---

The group deserved a deserving explanation from one of the most admired researchers in the Pokemon world. He kindly filled them in on what had gotten into Misty. After all, none will be able to rest easy and sleep well until the deal is closed.

"It happened shortly after Ash's departure for Sinnoh." Professor Oak started; giving them each a photograph of the Spinarak that scared the heck out of Misty and left a little something for her to remember it by. "I went in the forest between Pallet Town and Viridian City. There, I saw a Spinarak unlike any other Spinarak I've ever seen before in my days as a researcher."

"This is the same Spinarak I saw on my way back to Pallet Town." The gym leader admitted.

"As I said, it's no ordinary Spinarak. It always leaves that intricate symbol in the right eye of any victim it sees. That intricate symbol grants the victim the ability to control other people's minds for a period of time. When I heard May and Dawn suddenly deciding to stay behind as you yelled at them, I knew something was amiss."

"That doesn't seem so bad." Misty remarked. Dawn and May yelled "Hey!" at her for a bad answer. "What? You guys would have done the same thing too if you were in my place."

"It seems like a rare privilege but actually it's like signing your own death warrant."

"What do you mean, Professor?"

Professor Oak stood up from his soft chair and looked out of the window where he got a view of his corral full of Pokemon. He began narrating a gruesome story dating back two years ago. A traveling trainer had fallen prey to the Spinarak. The trainer used that power to get at least four badges without any official gym battle. But his frequent use of the mind-altering ability made him lose his eyesight; unable to use the Geass anymore and not to mention unable to see the light of day ever again. The trainer never found his way home because of his blindness. Who knows where he is right now.

Surely, that gave Misty quite a scare. May, Dawn, and Ash also showed the same terrified face as well.

"If I hadn't administered the serum from Ariados's acid in your arm, you would've suffered the same fate." said the professor.

"That's what your top secret research is about?" Misty said aghast.

"Whoops, looks like the Skitty's out of the bag." The professor laughed.

Inside the corral, Misty offered the trainer an apology for forcing him to do what he didn't want at all. Of course, Ash learned to forgive and forget. After all, they were still good friends no matter what and where they were.

"Hmm…that Spinarak's kind of tempting. I've got to catch it!" May snapped.

"Didn't you hear what Professor Oak just said a while ago?" Dawn replied; a bit annoyed by her fellow coordinator's cocky tone.

"Oh…"

"I'LL catch it…and soon Ash will be mine for the taking." Dawn scurried away with an evil laugh.

"Oh no you don't, cheater!" May followed. "Come back here!"

Ash and Misty were finally alone in the corral (with the exception of some Pokemon). They got a lot to talk about; not to mention the set of events that almost pulled the trigger. Misty, at least her conscience, refused to believe that the trainer was in love with somebody else. She was in love with the trainer as much as, or more than for that matter, her love rivals May and Dawn. The rebellion may have fallen for now but she was about to confirm her resolve to Ash.

"Ash, I'm the type of person who always manages to stand back up after falling down." Misty said. "You must have known that from the very start, haven't you?"

"Well…yeah. That alone sums up all about you pretty much." Ash replied.

"But…I know how to concede defeat. I'm standing down."

"What are you talking about?"

"The way you said that you loved May more than anybody else…I was in a bind from the very beginning. So I decided to support you two all the way."

"Misty…doesn't it bother you at all?"

"But here's my condition. If you think about getting away with breaking May's heart, I'll come for you personally and teach you a lesson! Got that?!"

Whoever said Misty's resolve was to keep on trying to get to the trainer? Ash, as always, didn't understand what was going on. He thought that the Spinarak might have gotten the best of his long-term friend. Soon he realized that she was serious down to the core.

"Listen Ash, I don't want you to grow up a complete jerk on two feet." Misty said. "May is trying her best to get to you. You should, as well."

"Didn't you hear what I said before when you asked me? I love May more than anybody else." Ash firmly replied.

"If you're all talk and no do, then what you're saying is completely useless even to her."

"What do I have to do to prove myself that I'm not like what you say?"

"I don't know."

"Huh? You're the one giving me all these tips."

"Not all people giving tips have the answer, Ash. In your case, that's one question you'll have to answer yourself."

Suddenly, the squinty-eyed Brock got in between the two. Who wouldn't be startled after a person came out of the blue?

"Brock, don't scare us like that!" Misty yelled. "So what do you want? We were in the middle of something."

"Feast your eyes!" Brock began making superhero-like poses. "I…have...the POWER!"

"What power?"

"Observe and be awed…oh May!"

---0---0---0---0---0---

The brunette coordinator reported in front of Brock and looked at him with her sapphire blue eyes and Brock looked at her with his squinty eyes. They stared at each other for at least ten seconds before Brock made his next move—his next idiotic move.

"Look into my right eye, May…and show me your swimsuit!" Upon closer inspection, they finally realized that he was reenacting Misty's mind-altering power that just disappeared after being injected by the purple serum delivered to her by Professor Oak by means of a syringe.

"Right…" Misty said; somehow getting the point. "Look Brock, you're not going to get to her with your eyes closed."

"Whoever gave you that idea, Misty?" Brock smirked.

Just in front of them, they were all witnessing the brunette coordinator with droopy eyes slowly taking off her adventure clothes. If the corral was filled with people instead of Pokemon, their reaction would have been different. Underneath those clothes of hers was a green two-piece set with heart-shaped clips on the bottom piece. Ash and Misty were surprised not to the fact how slender May's body was compared to Misty's but the fact that Brock actually made her do such a thing.

"Brock…did you?" Misty asked him.

"YES! I, the great Brock, have acquired the power of mind control just like yours! Now May, take it ALL off!" The great Brock commanded May to do so.

"W-Wait Brock, this is supposed to be a rated T story! Stop her right now!"

"Ash is right! I thought we agreed not to talk about it."

"Finally…the anatomy of the female body…I get to have the first look."

Just when it seemed that Brock was about to be initiated into the pervert society, May's eyes turned from droopy to angry as she unleashed a devastating jump kick towards the breeder's face…and to think she is no Hitmonlee.

"Wow…that's some Jump Kick." Misty remarked. "Remind me not to get her angry."

The breeder was down and out. The seemingly-infatuated coordinator looked at him; twitching and lying down on the ground.

"Next time, take a picture. It'll last longer." May finished this chapter off with her signature cutesy pose.

_THE END_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEW DISCLAIMER STATEMENT

_This has been a presentation of Lightning and Sword Fan Fiction Productions. All the characters, places, events, and other materials used here in this story are being disclaimed by the production team and are property of their respective creators and licensing companies. Any occurrences stated in the story that are somewhat similar to other works created by other writers are purely coincidental and the production team has absolutely no intention of plagiarism. Under any circumstances this fan fiction should not be duplicated or modified without the consent of the production team. Failure to comply is punishable up to the fullest extent of the law. The law applies to all; otherwise none at all. _

_Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. Your comments and suggestions are very welcome for the improvement of future stories and for your viewing pleasure. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle for Ash is over; May had won. Now, the battle for May begins.

**"An Infatuated May: Advanced Love Battles – Final Episode: Homecoming" (The last of the "An Infatuated May" series)  
**

Somebody is coming home…somebody with a childhood promise.


	31. Hello Motto?

_After months of battle after battle, Misty and Dawn ended their attempts to take Ash away from May and instead supported the pairing all the way. While Misty returned to Cerulean City to resume her duties as the gym leader, the other four left Pallet Town for Petalburg City. At the same time, May's childhood friend Tristan Barrett returns from his Johto quest; carrying with him the coveted trophy of the Johto League Silver Conference and a heart hungry for love. When two childhood friends crossed paths, another battle begins…but this time it's not about the aspiring Pokemon Master anymore. _

_The battle for Ash has ended; May emerged victorious. Now, the battle for May begins. _

--0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--

**Act Forty-Six: **Hello Motto?

**A/N: **Team Rocket's second motto here may vary a little from the series.

_Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a round of applause and a lot of cheers to this year's champion of the Johto League Silver Conference: Tristan Barrett from Petalburg City! _

The stadium quickly filled with cheers and applauses from the crowd as Pokemon League officials crowned this year's league champion. Up on stage stood a Pokemon trainer who had beaten all the odds and eliminated the competition. The trainer held the prestigious Silver Conference trophy as thousands marveled at his battling skills deserving to be put up in the hall of fame. The young lad's name was Tristan Barrett…and his name would go down in the history of the Pokemon world.

Well, that was only in his dreams. As soon as he rolled off his bed and hit the floor, he returned to reality. He was greeted by body pain.

"Ow...that does it; no more after-dinner snacks for me." He muttered.

_Lightning and Sword Fan Fiction Productions proudly present…the last five acts that will change the universe forever—humorously._

"**An Infatuated May: Advanced Love Battles – Final Episode: Homecoming"**

---0---0---0---0---0---

Tristan Barrett had known May Maple long before Ash even arrived at the Hoenn region. They were childhood friends for as long as they could remember. He could still remember the day they first met like it was only yesterday. When the brunette coordinator (who wasn't even a Pokemon trainer yet at that time) was viciously attacked by a scary-looking wild Cacturne, Tristan became her knight in shining armor by letting out his starter Pokemon: a Beldum. Although it only knew one attack like any other regular Beldum would, its Take Down attack did some serious damage forcing the wild Pokemon to flee before he gets a second helping. The damsel in distress offered her sincerest gratitude but to be honest this kind of deed would take more than mere words. Soon they became good friends and played often in the park; mostly depicting a Pokemon battle minus the critters.

One can say that Tristan is like May's mentor in Pokemon 101. He taught her everything he knew from catching one to battling. Despite his lessons, he couldn't get her to like Pokemon as much as he did. It had something to do with being surrounded by some Tentacruel during her beach trip with the family.

A few days before May's 10th birthday, they met at their usual playground on a chilly afternoon. Tristan was about to leave tomorrow for his Pokemon journey across the Hoenn region. He wanted to leave something for her to remember him by—a promise. He vowed to return home as a champion of both the Hoenn League and the Hoenn Grand Festival. A few days after parting ways, May traveled to Littleroot Town to get her first Pokemon and start her own journey as well while holding to the promise Tristan left her.

But now, she didn't know that the day they would cross paths once again…was tomorrow morning.

"If we keep up this pace, we should be at Petalburg City after dawn." Brock estimated the remaining miles before home sweet home.

"It felt like a full year had passed by since I first started my journey." May said.

"Actually, it's two years. We just celebrated your 12th birthday yesterday, May." Dawn replied.

"I completely forgot your present, May. I'm very sorry." Ash apologized; scratching the back of his head. Pikachu mimicked its trainer's behavior.

"I couldn't ask for anything better but to have you by my side." May said.

"Ugh! Can't you think of a better melodramatic one liner?" Dawn replied; disgusted.

"Oh, do I sense some jealousy in you? That's not good at all." Brock laughed. "Perhaps you would care for some jelly."

"M-Me…jealous…? Are you looking for a fight, huh?!" The cerulean-haired coordinator's tone suddenly skyrocketed.

After a good night's sleep, they resumed their homeward journey as they left at the break of dawn. Even though she was still several miles away, May could already smell the aromatic flowers of Petalburg City. She was looking forward to seeing her family again; all grown up.

"We're almost there. Keep the pace up, guys." Brock said.

"Finally, I can sleep in my own room again!" May giggled. "Soft bed, here I come!"

"Wow…and I thought Dawn was more nostalgic."

But alas, they were rudely interrupted when a mechanical arm stretched from out of nowhere and grabbed Pikachu before retracting back to the source. For all they know, bad guys with retractable mechanical arms were trademarks of one terrorizing…and sometimes annoying force.

"Pikachu…!" They all yelled.

_Prepare for trouble. We've got your sweet Pikachu. _

_Make it double. You snooze, you lose. _

_An evil as old as the galaxy…_

…_sent here to fulfill our destiny!_

_With Meowth, that's me! _

_To denounce the evils of truth and love_

_To extend our reach to the stars above_

_Jessie…_

_James…_

_Meowth, that's a name!_

_Wherever there's peace in the universe,_

_Team Rocket…_

…_will be there…_

…_to make everything worse!_

_Wabba! Wabba! _

_Chime…!_

Sure, it's been a while since these buffoons appeared. As always, Ash and friends weren't so glad to see them…especially holding Pikachu hostage.

"Give me back Pikachu, you no-good crooks!" yelled the trainer. "And your motto still sucks!"

"Come again, twerp?! We've worked hard for this motto of ours!" The crimson-haired Jessie yelled back. "Well that doesn't matter now that we finally have your Pikachu."

"If you twerps are such wise guys, then YOU come up with a motto for us!" Meowth blabbered.

"Humph! Gladly…!" Ash and May faced each other. "Are you ready, May?"

"Yeah, let's do this!" The star coordinator replied; excited.

Readers of all ages, it's an honor to introduce Ash and May with their own cooler version…and hopefully a REAL motto. They even prepared their own galactic background, explosive special effects, and their own choreography for that matter. Seriously, their special effects explode literally on cue. The pair took turns in saying their lines; the trainer going first (except the second to the last line reserved for the both of them and the last line reserved for Pikachu).

_Wait, is that a cry for help I hear?_

_Oh, somebody please help me! Oh dear!_

_Across the sea and past the stars, _

_We will go no matter how far._

_To help the helpless and defend the defenseless_

_To do what we do best_

_Ash's the name._

_And don't forget May!_

_Wherever there needs work to be done,_

_Team Pika will be there!_

_To make everything just and fair!_

_Pi-Pikachu! _

"Brock; is it just me or are they completely out of their minds?" Dawn asked with a huge teardrop on her head; totally embarrassed about her friends' actions.

"Nah, it's just you. They've been practicing that routine long before I even met the two." Brock replied calmly. "I got to hand it to them, all that work finally paid off."

"What 'hard work' are you talking about? It's no different from what Team Rocket said a while ago! They just changed the order of words."

"Well, the important thing is the finally came up with a motto."

"I'll…stop talking."

Team Rocket was busy sulking in one corner of their Meowth balloon; reflecting on the inconvenient truth that Ash and May's improvised motto was way cooler and better than theirs. Of all the years Jessie, James, and Meowth have been doing the seemingly-incorrect motto, they've never been so humiliated in their evil lives.

"Maybe we should start consulting an English expert." Meowth suggested; accidentally pressing the button from the panel that released Pikachu from the clutches of the mechanical arm. The yellow mouse Pokemon fell several feet before being caught by its trainer safely.

"I've never been so humiliated my entire life." James said. "This is worse compared to what my parents are trying to make me do."

"Maybe we really should get a real life." Jessie added. "I'm getting too old for this."

"All those in favor of getting a real life say 'aye'."

"Aye…"

"Aye too…"

They slowly left the area without putting up any attempts to recapture Pikachu; the not-so-awesome threesome still sulking about their most embarrassing moment of their lives.

"What's gotten into them?" asked the trainer.

"Ash, I know they're bad guys but at least treat them with some dignity." Brock whispered into his ear…and sadly, his words came out at the other ear.

"Huh? I don't quite get it."

"Ugh…how dense can this trainer get?"

Team Rocket flew towards the direction of their sunrise and, as always, said their usual "blasting off" motto. But they weren't their energetic selves like the usual. The balloon slowly disappeared into the sun; still sulking at the same corner of the balloon basket. Somehow it made sense since they weren't blasting off literally to the edges of the atmosphere where they could die of suffocation.

"Well, that was the dullest 'blasting off' they've done." May giggled.

"Well, they asked for a better motto and we gave it to them." Ash replied.

"Maybe you should do something about the 'defenseless' part. It's too long for a catchy motto."

"Okay, anything for you May…"

"Want a kiss?"

"Make your move."

Suddenly, they sealed lips together—something that Dawn had to put through now that she gave up the fight and let the trainer go.

"May, I hope I'm not making a bad decision…or you'll be SO sorry." Dawn muttered.

---0---0---0---0---0---

Several miles north of Petalburg City, Tristan Barrett makes his own way home; hoping that May won't be disappointed with his standing in the Johto League: top 16. Still, he had complete confidence in the brunette coordinator that she won't flunk him just because he screwed up.

"Wait for me, May. I'm coming home." Tristan said to himself.

_END OF ACT FORTY-SIX_


	32. Tristan's a Crowd

**Act Forty-Seven: **Tristan's a Crowd

**A/N: **Just a reminder, although Tristan Barrett appeared in the very first chapter of the fan fiction, this has nothing to do with the OVA. Don't expect an organized timeline on this: I'm an unorganized dude, dude.

Brock's estimation was right on cue: they did arrive at Petalburg City after dawn. May's place was not far from where they were right now: sitting beside a large fountain. After being gone for some time, she was so glad to be finally home. Despite the comforts and warmth provided by the Pokemon Center, nothing can match that of her home sweet home—the Petalburg City Pokemon Gym. She was so excited about getting home; she began to act like Ash—always in a hurry to get to a gym battle.

"Come on, guys. Home is waiting for me!" May said.

"Could you at least let us catch our breath?" Dawn replied. "We only got here early because you forced all of us in a not-so-amazing race!"

"Don't be such a party pooper, Dawn. We all have one life you know."

"What does that have to do with running six miles?!"

She was totally surprised to see that nobody went to greet her family's pride and joy of Pokemon contests…not even at the front door where she always entered. But one thing bothered her the most: the front door was left unlocked without any signs of forced entry. Glass panes were still in one piece; not a shattered fragment in sight. The house was just like she left it: nice and tidy. But to leave the front door unlocked was a regrettable mistake done by somebody either sinister enough to execute an inside job or somebody stupid enough to forget to padlock it.

"If I know my mom, she doesn't leave the front door unlocked." May said; folding her arms. "Something smells Corphishy here."

Ash was about to take a bite from his chocolate-filled Corphish-shaped bread when he heard that overstatement.

"Oh sorry…" The trainer apologized willingly; hiding his tasty snack behind him.

"Oh no, I didn't mean you Ash. I meant that as a figure of speech." May waved her arms up and down rapidly. "Ha, ha, ha, ha…"

When they entered the house, it was just as they had expected: May's folks were not inside. It was quiet…too quiet.

"It's quiet…too quiet." Just like Brock said suspiciously.

"Do you think it's a surprise kind of welcome?" Dawn asked.

"Nonsense…!" May laughed. "They're welcome to try but they cannot surprise me…not in a million—"

Suddenly, they were welcomed by the sound of popping confetti and streamers across the living room. Her folks popped out of hiding behind the huge furniture and simultaneously yelled: "SURPRISE!!!" May's response was a horrendous scream…a terribly horrendous scream that took every last ounce of her life out…at least for the shocking moment.

"As you were saying, May?" Dawn looked at the brunette coordinator with suspicious eyes.

"Well, people change." May laughed.

---0---0---0---0---0---

It was one welcome she didn't expect of her family. On the table was a grand feast full of her most favorite home cooked dishes. She wasn't hurting Brock's feelings whatsoever, she was glad to finally taste her mom's home cooking after a long time. Another thing that surprised her was the fact that her childhood friend Tristan also came home at the same time she arrived at the city. He was still willing to narrate his exploits in Johto despite his embarrassing record of making it only to the top 16 instead of higher. So far, he had eighteen badges and eight ribbons all in all; and some of his Pokemon evolved during his journey while he had to let some go to pursue happiness but somehow managed to make up for his loss by catching new Pokemon.

"Oh, where's Max?" May asked.

"He went to Professor Birch's laboratory to pick up his starter Pokemon." Her mother Caroline answered sincerely.

"Say what?! Max is already a Pokemon trainer?!"

"Honey, you've been gone for so long; you lost track of time here."

"I guess so. Knowing Max, I bet he'll choose Treecko."

She turned her attention to Tristan.

"So…how you've been doing lately?" She asked.

"Fine, I suppose." Tristan answered. "I'm glad to be home. Can we talk for a minute alone?"

"Huh? What's with the sudden invite to a private talk?"

"I want to show…and tell you something."

"Can't they wait after lunch? I'm so starving I can eat Ash whole."

Suddenly, Ash felt cold…and it wasn't because of the breeze coming in through the open window.

"M-May…" The trainer explained. "You don't want me. I'm not edible."

"What are you talking about? It's only a joke!" May laughed the second time around.

A welcoming feast and fifteen minutes of hot shower in the bathroom later, May switched to her new adventure outfit: a green bandana, a sleeveless red top, the same black shorts, and a new brand of red sneakers. Simply speaking, she was getting tired of her old outfit which was full of stains and smudges of the great outdoors. Tristan saw a brand new May Maple come out of the front door where he was waiting. He tried sniffing himself…and sure enough, he needed a shower as well.

"Nice-looking outfit, May…" Tristan commended her. "It's like I don't even know you anymore."

"Um…thanks…I think." May replied. "So what did you call me for?"

"May, I'm going to say this once so please listen."

"O-Okay…" The brunette coordinator leaned back before Tristan's passionate tone. "Just calm down; I'm all ears."

"May, I felt very lonely when I first set foot in Johto. This is probably the reason for my bad performance at the Silver Conference. I felt so weak…inferior…without you."

Just like in a romantic melodrama, her face was dyed red. Palpitation started to kick in; abruptly increasing her heartbeat to exceedingly dangerous levels. Just like an infatuated person, she felt a tight feeling in her chest as if somebody was squeezing her to a pulp. These were just typical reactions by the receiver of the message of undying love.

"Tristan, I…" May wanted to speak out but could not for some painful reason.

"After giving it some thought, I realized that I may have feelings for you. This is why I returned home—to fulfill a promise: a Pokemon battle and a proposal."

"Proposal…?"

"Yes—to ask your hand in the name of love."

The tight feeling quickly became a heart attack as if the blade of a well-crafted sword struck her dead center.

"What's the matter, May? You've fallen silent all of a sudden." He asked concernedly.

"Oh nothing, it's just that your words startled me a bit." May replied…and lied.

"Sorry, my bad…I guess I was driving too fast, eh?"

"Um…yeah…"

"Well, I need to get home. I smell worse than a family of Stunky."

"Oh okay…catch you later."

Both friends bid goodbye for now. She saw him leave her for the meantime. Still, that didn't mean that her dilemma was over. May went back inside the house and into her room; lying down on the bed and pillow she missed so much. She thought about Tristan's sudden confession and the situation she was in right now.

_"I can't bear to tell Tristan that I already love somebody else. I don't want him to get hurt because of me. But I gave Tristan my word that I won't let him and his promise to me down. I wonder what Dawn or Misty would do in situations like this."_

After giving it some thought, she came up with a plan…a scapegoat's plan that involved a sacrifice.

_"I'm sorry, Ash. I wished it didn't have to come to this."_

May's tears flowed across the side of her face while accepting this plan and her probable fate by doing so.

_END OF ACT FORTY-SEVEN_


	33. 48 Part 1

**Act Forty-Eight: **48 (Part 1 of 2)

---0---0---_**February 11, 9:00 AM – 48:00:00 (standby)**_---0---0---

_"I can't bear to tell Tristan that I already love somebody else. I don't want him to get hurt because of me. But I gave Tristan my word that I won't let him and his promise to me down. I wonder what Dawn or Misty would do in situations like this."_

After giving it some thought, she came up with a plan…a scapegoat's plan that involved a sacrifice.

_"I'm sorry, Ash. I wished it didn't have to come to this."_

May's tears flowed across the side of her face while accepting this plan and her probable fate by doing so. She must break away from Ash so as to not let Tristan know anything regarding the two of them being a typical happy couple. It wasn't going to be easy on her part…but it had to be done for the sake of a childhood friend becoming the trainer's rival in the shadows. How she was going to do such a thing to her beloved was up to her.

Tristan, on the other hand, has no idea of May's struggle. He walked home with a smile on his face despite his body odor. He planned on telling his friend something that would make or break him and his destiny. He only has one shot at it.

"May, three days from now…I will tell you how I feel about you…as a Pokemon trainer…and as a man."

The date tomorrow will be February 12. Time is ticking second after second.

---0---0---_** February 12, 7:00 AM – 47:59:36**_---0---0---

__May quickly rose up from her bed and went downstairs; still in her sleeping outfit. It was only seven in the morning but she was wide awake already. A glass of water later, she went inside the greenhouse to greet the Pokemon she left there: Skitty and Beautifly. It has been a while since she last saw them. The two Pokemon hurriedly rushed towards her and gave their trainer a warm welcome greeting: Skitty landing beneath May's arms and Beautifly settling down on top of her head. She couldn't wait to see them again since she arrived yesterday.

"It's good to see you again, guys." May smiled.

Unexpectedly, Skitty jumped off her arms and Beautifly took flight.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?"

Her question was answered painfully with her dad's 103-pound Vigoroth falling on top of the brunette coordinator with the power of half-a-stick of dynamite. Of course, this half-a-stick of dynamite was not half-assed but not explosive.

"Ouch…hi, Vigoroth…long time no see, eh?" She managed to smile amidst the heavy burden.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps in the grass—she wasn't alone inside the greenhouse. Vigoroth helped her stand up and directly faced the source of the rustling sound.

"Beautifly, use Gust!"

Beautifly began flapping its wings very hard; producing a powerful gust of wind that turned the entire serene domed forest scenario into a stormy dawn (at least the part of the greenhouse where Beautifly was aiming its attack). Some of the loose leaves were blown away and the rest of the trees hanged on to their roots. The stalker, holding on to a tree trunk, finally flew with the updraft and slammed directly into the greenhouse wall. Upon closer inspection, the stalker was no stalker at all—just Ash.

"Seriously May, is that how you greet your friends first thing in the morning?" Ash muttered; trying to get up with almost a broken spine.

"You snuck up on me, Ash." May replied. "That is, and always will be, a bad mistake."

"May, you're beginning to sound like Lucario. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."May left the greenhouse without a single moment of hesitation. Ash just looked at her worryingly.

"May…"

---0---0---_**February 12, 1:30 PM – 41:29:33**_---0---0---

**Pokemon Battle #010967: **Sparring Session (1-on-1 Pokemon battle; unsanctioned by the Hoenn League but approved under gym leader's discretion)

**Challenger: **Norman Maple (Vigoroth 1st seed)

**Defendant: **Ash Ketchum (Pikachu 1st seed)

**Battle Round #1: **Vigoroth (Norman) vs. Pikachu (Ash)

Norman invited Ash to have a one-on-one unofficial Pokemon battle; in which the eagerly trainer accepted (he'll accept any Pokemon battle; even the ones when the odds are against him). Think of it as a sparring session for experience points. Walking down memory lane, Norman and Ash chose Vigoroth and Pikachu respectively. This was another battle in which the entire family and friends were allowed to watch. Max and Caroline were rooting for Norman while Dawn and Brock were rooting for Ash. Kenny acted as the judge as always.

So…who's May rooting for?

Simple: nobody.

"Vigoroth use Scratch attack! Let's go!" yelled Norman.

Vigoroth dashed towards Pikachu while breaking the speed limit on a regular freeway. Ash knew it right away with that kind of speed, a dodge would be impossible; and the faster the Pokemon charges the more damage it will create.

"Pikachu, let's make this quick! Volt Tackle…!"

The trainer decided to wrap things up with a Volt Tackle. Vigoroth's breaking-the-speed-limit strategy was foiled with a hundred thousand volts of pure static electricity. Norman's Pokemon didn't only inflict serious damage from Volt Tackle but the attack rendered it paralyzed as well. The battle only lasted for six minutes…well, that's what the visitor team thought.

Ash noticed that May wasn't her cheery usual self. It was pretty obvious since she was the only one not cheering for either side. She watched the battle silently and focused on the battling Pokemon instead of the trainers who were ordering them to fight alongside them. Ash looked away for just a second then all of a sudden; the referee Kenny called the battle over…sadly, not in the trainer's favor who thought that he had already ended the battle in just six minutes.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Vigoroth wins; victory goes to the Petalburg Gym Leader Norman."

"Huh? Wait up!" Ash protested. "Pikachu defeated Vigoroth just a while ago."

"In case you haven't noticed, Vigoroth just roasted your Pikachu well-done with a Flamethrower when you weren't looking." The referee pointed at a fainted and dirty-looking Pikachu.

"H-How did that happen?"

"The answer's obvious: your mind wandered off to a better place."

Dawn and Brock never felt so humiliated.

"The basics of Pokemon battle…forgotten." Brock said.

"Ash, you just wasted a perfectly-good win!" Dawn cried. "What were you looking at—an Articuno passing by?"

"I…uh…sorry, Dawn…" Ash apologized sincerely; scratching the back of his head and laughing.

"You know Ash; if this was a real and official battle, I don't know what to say…literally."

"That is so not cool."

Ash felt like he had been scolded by the past Pokemon masters for his clumsiness. May made no such reaction.

---0---0---_**February 12, 8:45 PM – 34:14:06**_---0---0---

May was tasked to do an errand for her mother. She was instructed to pick up her mother's white dress from the drycleaners not far from the gym. Even though the drycleaner's store called it a day 45 minutes ago, the owner of the store was actually one of her mother's great friends. May was bound to be welcomed by the shop owner as Caroline's beautiful daughter. But as soon as she left the house, she wasn't too happy not because of the cumbersome errand.

"For the fourth time, I'm feeling just peachy." It seemed like May was having some sort of argument with somebody else.

"Does greeting your friend good morning with a Gust attack peachy?" She was accompanied by Ash and arguing with Ash.

"You were sneaking up on me for a no-good reason. It's called 'self-defense.'"

"I wasn't sneaking up on you. I didn't even know that you were inside."

"Well…you…y-you didn't knock on the door."

"Come on, May. At least give me a clue of what your problem is. We can all help."

As much as she wanted Ash to help her with her problem, she didn't want Tristan to realize their closeness to one another even if he wasn't there as a witness. She bowed her head down and stopped walking for a second.

"Ash…you're a nice guy. You help me with my problems in life. Unfortunately, this is one problem I have to face on my own—"

"Hey, look up in the sky! It's Nolan and Articuno!" The trainer waved his hand at a small yellow prop plane and a blue Articuno. Both of them were doing their night flight across Hoenn. "HEEEEEEEY…! Oh May, I hope you weren't in the middle of something."

A vein suddenly stuck out of the brunette coordinator's forehead.

"PAY ATTENTION, WILL YOU?!" It was then followed by a delivery of a devastating megaton kick right in the face. The trainer fell onto the pavement, face first.

"Humph! Men…!" She became even unhappier than she was a while ago.

Upon their return from the drycleaners and on their not-so-merry way home, Ash began apologizing to May for not lending his ears. He was admitting that he was a complete jerk during that time.

"Come on May, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me."

But to the brunette coordinator, it was getting annoying. She couldn't stay silent not even for a fraction of a second anymore. "I get your point already. Just stop!"

"Seriously, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Okay, okay, you're sorry. I forgive you. Just stop it already; it's getting annoying."

"Your face tells a different story, May."

Despite her exasperated look written all over her face, she did her very best to smile…even though her beaming smile looked like a grinning jack o' lantern at least to shut Ash up. But when she smiled at Ash, the trainer became even more terrified with the way his beloved appeared. Suddenly, Ash felt like something just entered his nose. He was about to sneeze; facing the white dress May picked up from the drycleaners. With or without snots, she wasn't going to take any chances. She quickly hid the dress behind her. That's when Ash's head changed its bearing—right in front of May's face.

The actual sneezing has been censored for rating purposes. We are sorry for the inconvenience. But there's one thing worth unveiling: it was a snotty sneeze.

---0---0---_**February 12, 10:30 PM – 31:29:56**_---0---0---

After a long day, Ash and May finally went to their respective rooms for a long and well-deserved rest. While Ash was busy thinking about the unfortunate series of events that happened today, May thought about the consequences of creating these unfortunate series of events. It had been at least an hour since they went to bed but she was still awake. Although she didn't see Tristan today and somehow today went as planned, she still felt uneasy of what she was doing to Ash.

"Ash, I hope you understand. What I'm doing is for the sake of both of us." May whispered.

With that said she pulled her blanket up and tucked in her bed as snug as a rug.

_END OF ACT FORTY-EIGHT_


	34. 48 Part 2

**Act Forty-Nine: **48 (Part 2 of 2)

---0---0---_**February 13, 8:00 AM – 22:59:27**_---0---0---

Brock and Caroline were the first ones to get up from their beds to prepare breakfast—at least an hour before the designated time (right above this paragraph). Norman and Kenny woke up a few minutes later after them to open the gym for new challengers. Dawn woke up a few minutes later; only to find out that her hair was messed up again. Her shriek sent excruciating decibels to the adjacent room where Ash and Max were sleeping. Instead of the ring of an alarm clock, they woke up to the sound of a bad hair day instead. It was another day for everybody inside the Maple household.

"Max, would you be a dear and wake your sister up?" Caroline asked a favor for the walking Pokedex.

"But Mom, the last time I did that I needed a wheelchair to go around the house." Max replied. "My feet are still killing me until today."

"Aw come on, the last time was your fault anyway."

"Fine, I'll wake her up. I hope that you don't regret sending me behind enemy lines."

Max rose up from his chair and made tracks towards the last place he wanted to check out: May's room. He gradually opened the door and tiptoed across no-kid's land. As much as he didn't like disrupting his sister's beauty sleep, he woke her up anyway—way past the alarm. He shook her shoulder a little.

"Hey May, it's time to wake up." He said but to no avail.

"I love you, Ash…" His sister spoke unconsciously; abruptly hugging Max and drawing him closer.

"Whoa! Wait, May—I'm too young for romance."

"I really love you…" As May pulled Max closer to her, she puckered up.

"Okay sis, you asked for it."

Max raised his head as high as he could and, with all the force he could muster, bashed his forehead on May's forehead. Crap.

"Ow…who just hit me?" She slowly opened her eyes; only to see Max was already lying on top of her.

"I didn't want to hit your head but you were way over your league, May." He explained.

The brunette coordinator's face turned red like the redness of a Tamato Berry. But instead of going berserk, she slowly took Max's shorts off. Surely, the boy was anticipating something bad coming his way right now.

"What are you doing?" He asked; a bit shaky.

"I didn't know that you were the romantic type, Max." May replied; now working on taking her brother's underwear off while wearing a seductive look on her face.

"May, you're freaking me out now. It's time to let me go."

"It's too late, my little brother. The time is now."

Be afraid, Max. Be very afraid…

---0---0---_**February 13, 12:15 PM – 18:44:45**_---0---0---

Ash and friends were invited over to Tristan's place for lunch. His parents were very eager to see May a few years after she and Tristan first met. Upon seeing the brunette coordinator right in their doorstep, Tristan's mother couldn't help but go gaga on how pretty Caroline's only daughter was compared to her childhood days. Tristan's mother practically hugged her as if she had won something good in the small town lottery.

"Oh May, just look at you. You've grown more beautiful than when we last met." She said; hugging her even tighter than a few seconds ago.

"I'm…honored…ha, ha, ha, ha…" May giggled.

"Is your mother always like this?" Ash asked Tristan in a very low tone.

"Nah…" Tristan answered; laughing. "Ever since I set off on my Pokemon journey, she stopped coming to our house so my mom never got the chance to see her until now."

His mother suddenly took things a little bit overboard by cuddling May's face with hers. "Look at you; you're as cuddly as a Pikachu!"

"Um…thanks…" May replied; turning her head towards Brock and Dawn. "Um…Brock…Dawn…a little help please? I'm choking."

"Look at the bright side, May. You have your very own fan." Dawn snapped.

"Now there's something you don't see every day." Brock laughed.

With Tristan present in this scenario, May must do her best to keep Ash away from her to prevent her old friend from suspecting. The "do her best" part wasn't going to be easy, as it was always in other works of fan fiction. As much as she didn't want this plan of hers to succeed, it was the only way. For example: when they were about to sit down to have some lunch, May told Ash to sit beside Dawn because the colors of their clothes match perfectly. As a result, Tristan took the liberty of occupying the vacant seat next to her.

The next scene is another concrete example.

"Can anyone please pass the bread?" Ash asked for another helping of bread.

Technically, May was the nearest to the basket of bread. "Oh okay. Brock, would you mind handing a piece to Ash?"

"Huh? I don't mean to sound rude but you're the closest to the bread basket." Brock replied.

"Well, yeah but…uh…" Quickly, she grabbed something out of panic. "My hands are quite full at the moment."

"That's really nice, May." Dawn intervened. "But you're already holding the bread basket as we speak."

She never got a look at what she was holding right now: the bread basket. Ash stood up and helped himself to a piece of bread by getting one and returning to his seat. He didn't look angry as May expected; but he didn't look very happy either.

"What's gotten into you, May? You're acting weird since yesterday." Dawn said out of concern.

---0---0---_**February 13, 8:00 PM – 10:59:22**_---0---0---

May was about to return home from the Pokemon Center when it started to rain all of a sudden. With only her green bandana as a makeshift umbrella, she started running with her Pokeballs in hand. Halfway towards her house, the rain even got stronger.

"I should really watch the weather forecast more often." She said to herself.

Her foot got caught in a protruding rock along the way. As a result, she tripped herself; the Pokeballs randomly rolling away from her. She hurt her knee but luckily it wasn't bleeding.

"Ouch." May muttered; rubbing her injured knee for relief. "That hurts."

As she was rubbing her knee to relieve her off the pain, she noticed that she wasn't getting hit by the rain anymore. She looked up; only to see Tristan with an umbrella on hand.

"Tristan…what a coincidence…" May said.

"You need a lift home? It's bad for you to catch a cold." Tristan replied.

"No, I'm fine—ah!" When she tried standing up, her injured knee forced her to stay down. Tristan helped her get up and even helped her walk home.

"Come on, it's even worse for you to catch a cold with an injury like that."

"Tristan…" The brunette coordinator blushed.

After gathering the scattered Pokeballs, the two of them started walking home as the rain grew stronger. Both of them were safe from the frigid rain under Tristan's umbrella. Neither started a conversation…at least not until five minutes later.

"May?" Tristan started.

"What is it?"

"Is there something wrong? You were acting very weird back at my place several hours ago."

"Oh no, Tristan; I'm completely fine. I just snapped for no real reason at all. But I appreciate your concern."

"You can't fool this Pokemon trainer, May. We've known each other since kindergarten. I know the look on your face whenever you have a problem."

"Maybe you haven't known me enough."

"Come on. Don't keep a secret from a friend. I'm all ears."

Eventually, she gave in and decided to tell everything to him—no single bit of detail spared. But as soon as she was ready to speak her heart out, Ash came in with an umbrella as well. He too was really concerned about the fact that May forgot to bring an umbrella with her.

"Hey, your mom asked me to pick you up at the Pokemon Center in case it rained." He said.

In truth, May felt relieved that Ash still cared about her despite the weird things she had done to him since yesterday. But still, her plan was still in play. She turned her head away from the trainer with an umbrella and said: "I appreciate your concern but I could've made it back home by myself; and my name is not 'Hey', it's May."

"Okay May, chill out. I just did what your mom told me to do. Come on, let's get you home. Glaceon and Buneary are fighting over Pikachu again."

"Oh, I forgot. I left Glaceon back home. Fine, I'll go with you."

Willingly, May allowed Ash (as much as she didn't want to at this point) to take her home by helping her walk amidst the injury on her knee. Tristan saw them leave while pondering on something. Although he never got the chance to hear her out about her predicament, he had a pretty good theory. But still, his confession to May tomorrow would still push through as planned. Then again, he can't do it with a dilemmatic coordinator. So, he decided to do a little covert reconnaissance.

---0---0---_**Valentine's Day, 12:00 AM – 07:00:00**_---0---0---

Everybody inside the house were tucked in their beds and blankets—everybody except for Ash and May. They were sitting down on the staircase and were protected from the rain by the roof extended until the bottommost step. The rain bogged down a little but it was still a downpour. Both were enjoying a mug of hot chocolate under the cold weather as a token of good work for mediating Glaceon and Buneary's feud for almost two solid hours. Sadly, there was something wrong with the picture—they sat down apart from each other with neither starting a conversation.

Ten minutes later, somebody decided to talk at last.

"May, it's not good to keep the problem to yourself. We're all here for you." Ash told the dilemmatic brunette coordinator.

"Whatever gave you the idea that I have a problem?" May replied; taking a sip from her mug.

"For starters, you've been acting very weird since two days ago (technically speaking, tonight's another day). You talked like Lucario, your absence of cheering caught me off guard, and not to mention you even failed to pass the bread basket when I asked for it. There must be something wrong so why do you keep on denying?"

"Okay, okay, I have a problem. But it's none of your business!"

Not far from where they sat, Tristan was eavesdropping on their conversation: hoping to get some answers. He listened closely to the progress of the conversation. Meanwhile, the argument between the two of them still persisted.

"May, please be reasonable." Ash said. "Sooner or later, everybody will be asking you the same thing. So it's better that you tell me now than hang on to it and get hurt at the same time."

"I'm telling you, it's none of your business. Why don't you just leave me alone?" May almost yelled.

"I'm not about to, May! Not while I'm still holding on to the promise I made."

Knowing that she was already outspoken by the trainer, she finally gave up and decided to tell her the truth—something that bothered Tristan upon hearing those words.

_END OF ACT FORTY-NINE_


	35. Happiness: Follow Your Heart

"**An Infatuated May: Advanced Love Battles – Final Episode: Homecoming"**

**ACT FIFTY: **Happiness: Follow Your Heart

**SEASON AND FAN FICTION FINALE**

---0---0---_**Valentine's Day, 6:30 AM – 00:29:32**_---0---0---

For the second time, the brunette coordinator got up unusually early on a Valentine's Day even though she slept way past her bedtime. The rain stopped and a rainbow formed across the cloudy sky. Everything was drenched in water—plants, roads, buildings, and even the cool air. She quickly dressed up in her new adventure outfit and got outside for a morning jog around the city. While jogging, she thought of everything Ash said at least six hours ago.

---0---0---FLASHBACK START---0---0---

_"I don't want Tristan to know about the two of us in a relationship." May confessed. "So I tried distancing myself from you for as long as I can. I know it's not pretty but it's the only way."_

_"Then why didn't you tell me in the first place, May? You know that you can always turn to me." Ash replied; holding both of her gloved hands._

_"Ash, love is not easy as you think. There will always be people who will be against our relationship."_

_"May…"_

_"I know you will be upset. But I knew this would happen sooner or later. I really love you, Ash. But I can't risk breaking a long-term friendship between me and Tristan."_

_Ash suddenly let go of May's hand and stood up. She knew that the trainer would be very disappointed at some point in time. But to her surprise, he had the nerve to just…smile. _

_"You should go to him, May." Ash suggested; putting up a normal smile. "If your heart points out to Tristan, then you should follow it."_

_"But—" May was cut off._

_"I can't deprive you of your happiness. It's just wrong. If Tristan is what makes you happy, then the same goes for me."_

_"Ash…how can you say those things when you're the one being hurt? You don't need to smile if you're crying inside." May's tears trickled down the side of her face._

_"Crying? Whatever gave you that idea, May? I'm just glad that you found your happiness."_

_"Wait a sec—you're not crying at all! But h-how…?"_

_Ash looked up at the pitch black sky and said: "My mom used to say this to me: If you make her happy, then you love her. But if you help to make her happy, then you love her ten times over."_

---0---0---FLASHBACK END---0---0---

For May, that food for thought was a bit topsy-turvy. But she appreciated the deep meaning it contained. She was on her way to Tristan's house to settle things at the right track. Today was going to be the day the universe would adjust itself to her desire of happiness. However, she continued to ask herself this one same question over and over again: "Does my happiness really reside within Tristan?" It's been a while since she longed for somebody. The passion welling up inside her needed to be let go—to the one person deserving this kind of passion.

Upon arriving at Tristan's place, she became exhausted from running. Tristan came out of the front door and caught sight of her gasping for air.

"Whoa, you're up early today—" He commented but was suddenly cut off by his friend's own set of passionate words.

"Tristan, I think I love you!" May exclaimed.

"Whoa! Hey, not so loud. You'll wake up the neighbors."

"Oh, sorry Tristan…"

"Now take a deep breath and take it slow, okay?"

As instructed, May took a deep breath and slowly mouthed out what she needed to say. Somehow, the method helped her calm down and let go of all of her tensions just by saying those words very loudly. Tristan anticipated that kind of response from her; considering the fact that those words were similar to his.

"I understand what you're trying to say, May…and I appreciate it." Tristan said.

"You do? Thank goodness…" May replied.

"But I like to ask you one question that needs an answer straight away…if that's okay with you."

"Well, I suppose there's no problem about it."

"May…"

"Huh?"

"Are you really happy with what you are right now?"

The clock slowly turned its hands as soon as the last second had been depleted. The period of forty-eight hours—forty-eight hours of anxiety and waiting was finally over.

---0---0---_**Valentine's Day, 7:00 AM – 00:00:00**_---0---0---

Meanwhile back at the Maple household Ash, Brock, and Dawn were preparing to leave for the Sinnoh region once again. The Sinnoh League was only three weeks away and Ash needed to get some training done before the big day. After packing their things, the family bid goodbye to them as they left the house; although they kept on wondering why May "decided to stay behind".

"Are you sure May's not coming, Ash?" Brock asked at least just to make sure they don't leave anybody behind. "It's very unusual for you to ditch somebody."

"I spoke to her several minutes ago. She said she's going to stay in Petalburg City a bit longer." The trainer answered. "And for the record, I'm not ditching her."

"Well, that's too bad." Dawn felt a surge of mixed emotions in her heart. "But at least I can get all the ribbons I want without any competition!" She even felt like giggling.

"Um…sure…good for you, Dawn…"

"Well, we better get going. We'll see May another day. Right now, the Sinnoh League beckons."

"Okay…cut the formalities, Ash. It's so unlike you."

They would be crossing the sea going to Sinnoh from Littleroot Town. The distance was at least two hours on foot with stopovers along the way.

Half-an-hour later, May returned home; only to see that his friends had already left the house. What's even weird was they didn't even wait for her to at least bid goodbye to them.

"Max, where did Ash and the others go?" She asked her little brother since he's the one who spent the most time playing with them during their three-day stay.

"They just left half-an-hour ago for Littleroot Town for the ferry to Sinnoh. I thought you knew about it." Max said; a little confused.

"I didn't know their departure was today. Why did they leave without me?"

"But I thought you told Ash that you would be staying home for a bit longer?"

"What? Whoever gave you that idea, Max? I never said anything like that!"

"If that's the case, then…oops…"

"I'm going after them with my bike."

"May, hold up—"

Unfortunately, she had already left with the bike. She needed to put the pedal to the metal because by this time, Ash and the others would have passed by Oldale Town right about now according to her estimation. It was up to her pedaling to get her to Ash and the others before they could board the ship. While going after them, she thought about her conversation with Tristan…who also gave her some food for thought.

---0---0---FLASHBACK START---0---0---

_"May…" Tristan said. _

_"Huh?" replied the brunette coordinator. _

_"Are you really happy with what you are right now?"_

_"W-What do you mean by that?"_

_"I know what you're trying to do to me, May. If I was a complete stranger to you, I would've gone berserk right about now."_

_"Come on, we're best friends. You know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."_

_"But you just did. I overheard your conversation with Ash last night."_

_Normally, anybody would be shocked when they realized that somebody was eavesdropping on his/her private conversation. Sure, it was kind of rude for Tristan to do that but he had a valid reason for eavesdropping. After all, it was his duty as an old friend. _

_"How much…do you know?" May was completely terrified. _

_"Every last detail…" Tristan replied. _

_"I…I…" She completely surrendered herself to justice and apologized to him as much as a thousand sincere people apologizing at the same time. "I'm sorry, Tristan! I know I shouldn't have done that but I thought it was the only way! You were going to confess your feelings to me when I already love somebody else!"_

_Tristan lifted up May's head from her bowing position and made him look at her. Instead of getting all angry and upset, he had the knack to smile just like Ash._

_"I know for sure that being with you makes me happy." Tristan smiled. "But is that what makes you really happy?"_

_"I…don't know." May replied. "I'm too confused to even think about happiness right now."_

_"They say if you make her happy, then you love her. But if you help to make her happy, then you love her ten times over."_

_"Yeah sure, you got that from Ash by eavesdropping."_

_"I can't possibly love somebody whose happiness is not with me. It's just downright absurd. I love you, May—truly I do. But whether it is Ash or some other guy that is deserving of your heart, I will always be rooting for you."_

_"Tristan…"_

_"Go…and follow your heart, May."_

_"But what about you…aren't you hurt or something?"_

_"Scars will heal in time, May. I know because I'm a man."_

_Suddenly, her eyes broke out in tears. She hugged her old childhood friend for one more time before leaving him for now to search for her happiness. It could be Ash, Dawn, or some other guy. Tristan took one good look at his friend who had grown so much that she already learned how to love with her heart and think with her mind. _

---0---0---FLASHBACK END---0---0---

May caught sight of Ash and the others on the port a few hours later. The ferry was just about to arrive at the port and they were just about to leave. She made it just in time. All she needed to do is to let the downhill road take her to the edge of the port and search for the one true person that makes her really happy. As soon as she was close to her destination, her heart started pounding like crazy. Still, that didn't let it get in her way.

"Whew! I made it just in time." She said to herself. "Now for the brakes…"

But alas, her bike didn't have any brakes at all. It was only then she realized that was what Max was about to say when she left him. Her dad hasn't installed the brakes yet. The brunette coordinator was already on a direct collision course with the trainer.

"I DON'T HAVE BRAKES!!!" May screamed. "LOOK OUT BELOW!!!"

Ash turned his back because he heard somebody scream. But the inevitable was already coming to him. "May…? Whoa! Turn that thing around!"

"I CAN'T!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!"

Pwnd.

There was no avoiding the inevitable. The bike slammed into the trainer with the full force of a Donphan using a Rollout attack. Ash and May eventually took a dip into the water with the latter's bike also joining in the fun. Brock came to their rescue with his Marshtomp and, with Dawn's help, pulled them back up to shore. Ironically, that's what this mushy chapter needed—something humorous.

"What's the big idea of hitting me with your rampaging bike, May?" Ash demanded an explanation. But his demand for an explanation resulted in a kiss from his beloved. Brock and Dawn were completely amazed that she still had the energy left to kiss somebody. Eventually, she let go of her lips and slapped Ash in the face.

"A sweet kiss followed by a bitter slap…?" Dawn said. "That really ruins the mood…not to mention passé."

"That's for ditching me, Ash Ketchum!" May yelled; slapping him again on the other side of his face. "And that one's for me. I love slapping naughty boys."

"May, I thought you said you would be staying home." Dawn asked.

"Well, SOMEBODY told everybody the wrong idea." May answered.

"I'm really sorry, May." Ash apologized. "But you're better off with somebody that you know since childhood."

The brunette coordinator stood up and looked at the vast open sea. She held her hands close to her chest as the others waited for her response.

"True, I'm better off with somebody I know for a long time." May started; then slowly began walking up towards Dawn. "But for me, I should really look for the one thing that makes me happy. I think…I love you, Dawn."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT…?" The cerulean-haired coordinator shrieked. _"(Please don't tell me I'm back in Episode 3. That was the worst episode ever!)"_

The brunette coordinator laughed and broke away from Dawn. Instead, she turned her attention to Ash. "Ha, ha, ha, ha…I'm only kidding around, Dawn. The person who makes me really happy is you, Ash. I'm sorry for only recognizing this now."

"That's not funny, May!" Dawn yelled indignantly.

Ash and May held hands together as the gang's only ride to Sinnoh for the day left port. But they didn't react violently about it…at least except for Dawn.

"Hey, the ship's leaving!" Dawn cried.

"Don't worry about it, Dawn." Brock replied. "There will be another ship tomorrow. But a chance to see Ash and May make up might never come for a long time."

"Well…you do have a point, Brock."

---0---0---0---0---0---

The lovely couple were about to kiss one more time when all of a sudden, May called time-out. There was one more thing she wanted to do before sealing their destiny with a kiss.

"Hold it; time-out." She said.

"What seems to be the matter?" The trainer asked curiously.

Her answer was a third slap in the face. He came to a realization that she loved slapping people in the cheeks.

"Like what was that for, May?" He changed his question abruptly.

"Nothing…! I love you, Ash Ketchum." May closed the curtain on their story of love and ridiculousness with her signature cutesy pose.

_**THE END (Whew, finally…!)**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEW DISCLAIMER STATEMENT

_This has been a presentation of Lightning and Sword Fan Fiction Productions. All the characters, places, events, and other materials used here in this story are being disclaimed by the production team and are property of their respective creators and licensing companies. Any occurrences stated in the story that are somewhat similar to other works created by other writers are purely coincidental and the production team has absolutely no intention of plagiarism. Under any circumstances this fan fiction should not be duplicated or modified without the consent of the production team. Failure to comply is punishable up to the fullest extent of the law. The law applies to all; otherwise none at all. _

_Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. Your comments and suggestions are very welcome for the improvement of future stories and for your viewing pleasure. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**---0---0---Studio 16, LSFFP studios---0---0---**_

**Director: **…and CUT! Okay guys! That's a wrap! Great job! See you all on the silver screen.

**Dawn: **Whew! Finally, it's over! I'm so hungry I feel like a hungry Snorlax.

**Brock: **Okay, leave it to me! I'll whip us up a batch of my famous stew.

**Ash: **Or we could all go for a cheeseburger. I'm dying for a quarter-pounder.

**Drew: **No thanks, I'm a vegetarian.

**Kelly: **Come on, Drew. Don't be such a party pooper. Besides, when we were back at Nakurei, you ate a lot of cheeseburgers.

**May: **Well, well, looks like somebody's being a naughty boy.

**Kelly: **You said it. He made my wallet run dry.

**Brock: **It's decided! Cheeseburgers it is.

**May: **Hey Ash, I heard the restaurant across the street have the lover's combo. Want to try it?

**Ash: **You bet, May. Anything for you…

**Dawn: **Ugh! Please do that somewhere else!

**Drew: **How about we order the same thing too, Dawn?

**Dawn: **Oh…well…sure, I guess.

**Brock: **Hey Mr. Director, you coming?

**Director: **Give me five minutes! I'll be with you shortly.

**Kelly: **Ash has May. Drew has Dawn. What does that make me; chopped liver?

**Brock: **I know how you feel, Kelly.

**Kelly: **You do?

**Tristan: **Not really…I'm available.

**Kelly: **Oh well…I guess it wouldn't hurt, would it? Ha, ha, ha, ha…

**Brock: **Now I'm the one feeling like chopped liver.

**Misty: **Come on Brock, you still got me.

**Brock: **Um, thanks Misty...I'm relieved.

**Misty: **Don't mention it.

**May: **I couldn't have wished for anything better but to be with you, Ash.

**Ash: **The same goes for me too, May. I love you.

**May: **I love you too.

_**Don't take this off your alerts or favorites list yet! There's still a Christmas special coming up!  
**_


	36. Parchment and Tears

_For generations, Christmas has always been the glorious season of gift-giving and celebration. Snow has once again rained on the city of a thousand flowers: Petalburg City. This white blanket covering every paved road and every rooftop home signified the start of the holiday season. Having returned from her long and arduous journey, May Maple receives an unusual Christmas gift from her beloved Ash Ketchum—a treasure map. Although she was expecting something a bit bigger than an old piece of parchment with scribbles on it, she then realizes that the map itself was a bigger item than anything worth giving this Christmas. Soon, Ash will point out that his real gift for the holiday season is…X marks the spot._

_Lightning and Sword Fan Fiction Productions proudly present a Christmas special to the critically-acclaimed series. _

"**An Infatuated May: X'Mas the Spot" – the May-rry Christmas Holiday Special**

_The greatest gift one could ever have for Christmas…is seven steps forward and five paces to the right. _

--0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0--

**Act One: **Parchment and Tears

---0---0---May's diary entry: December 19---0---0---

_Ah, it's good to be home again…and just in time. It's that time of the year again; just a few days away. _

_Hi, my name's May and I just returned from the Wallace Cup in the Sinnoh region. I'm 12 years old by the way but I think nothing much has changed about me. I'm still the pretty and cute May Maple—future top coordinator. But enough about me, let's get to the part I love the most in my life: preparing for Christmas. _

_My parents were very happy to see me return from my journey. In fact, they were waiting for me just outside of the gym with their personalized banner on hand that said: "Welcome Home, May!" I was so embarrassed since some of the neighbors were watching from the windows. At first I asked myself how they knew that I was coming back for Christmas. I completely forgot to ask them that when I was telling my exploits across the Pokemon world during a grand feast. A lot has happened since I first set out on my journey with Ash and my little walking Pokedex of a brother Max. My little brother was already a full-fledged Pokemon trainer and planned on leaving home with me a few days after the New Year…and as expected, he chose Treecko to be his beginner Pokemon. But despite the changes that happened around here, some things just never change. Max is still the know-it-all and somewhat annoying little brother I adore and love so much. _

_After a relaxing hot bath and a change of clothes from adventure to casual outfit, I went downstairs to hurry to the greenhouse to meet the Pokemon I left there… _

---0---0---0---0---0---

"May, are you ready?" Her mother knocked on the door. "Your friends are waiting for you."

"Just a minute, Mom…" May locked her diary with a combination lock and left her room with her mother. "Okay, I'm ready."

Her entry in the diary would have to wait. Right now, it's time to exchange gifts and goodies with all of her friends downstairs.

---0---0---0---0---0---

Snow has fallen once again to the city of a thousand flowers: Petalburg City. Both the Maple kids were so excited to see a thick blanket of snow covering the entire city, they felt like five years younger. May had invited her friends to spend the holidays in Petalburg City by the cozy fire. But of all the people she invited before leaving them after the Wallace Cup only Brock, Dawn, Drew, and Misty answered yes to her invitation. It was fine but it would have been better if Ash could come along. They all gathered around by the fireplace where the need for warmth and warmth itself were abundant.

"Hey guys, why don't you try some of my Christmas cookies?" May brought a tray of human-shaped gingerbread cookies with her.

"Wow May, you can actually cook?" Drew asked in total disbelief; laughing. "Thy am shocked! Ha, ha, ha, ha…"

"For your information Drew, I CAN. Now, do you want them or not?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to eat one…unless it's tainted with something sinister."

"Ugh! You better thank me for letting you spend the holidays here."

May began regretting about inviting Drew over. For starters, he was always this arrogant towards the brunette coordinator. She thought of what came over her when she decided to invite him when she firmly believed that he had "other things to do". But it's Christmas; despite Drew's inappropriate attitude towards May, she chose to just play along. After eating every last piece of the gingerbread men with no warning and no mercy (Max always loved torturing gingerbread men by snapping their legs, hands, and head off their bodies), it was finally time to exchange gifts with everyone. She was hoping that Ash would come so she could give him her present: a yellow Pikachu hot cocoa mug complete with a Pikachu's tail as a spoon. Instead, she entrusted her gift for Ash to Brock since he was the one living closest to her beloved's hometown.

Then Brock handed over something to May: it was Ash's gift to her; a piece of old parchment all tied up in a beautiful sparkling ribbon.

"Brock, is this Ash's gift for me?" May's mood went from happy to sad. "I was expecting a bit bigger…or at least decent."

"This just goes to show that Ash is always broke wherever he goes." Misty snapped.

"I don't think that's the issue, Misty." Brock said. "Since he loves May so much; he must have a reason for giving her this old piece of parchment."

"What if he doesn't have one?" May asked.

"Then it's safe to assume that Ash is a cheapskate and not to mention a cheap date." Misty giggled.

When the brunette coordinator opened her upsetting gift, she realized that it wasn't just any old piece of parchment at all—it was some kind of treasure map…with a note on the bottom right corner of the map.

_**May, my real gift for you is hidden on the spot marked with the X. You must reach that X spot before Christmas Day or it will disappear forever. **_

"Just who does he think he is? He wants me to go outside the city just to claim my gift?" May snapped. "Well he can forget it!"

"Whoa! Come on, May. He did that just for you." Dawn persuaded the brunette coordinator to go for broke. "Can't you just at least give it a shot?"

"Why can't he just give it to me like normal people?"

"It's like Brock said: Ash must have a good reason. Aren't you wondering about that yourself?"

"Well…I guess it wouldn't hurt to go treasure hunting—"

"Then it's settled! The six of us will look for that treasure! I can't wait to be on the road again!"

Suddenly and as expected, Drew protested about being involved in what he called "silly adventure".

"Hold on! I never agreed to this." He protested.

"Come on Drew, it's going to be fun." Misty said.

"No way; there's absolutely no way you're making me go on your silly adventure."

Fortunately, Dawn had the perfect answer and the most surefire way of making Drew change his mind about not coming with them. In fact, it required tons of skill and nerves of steel to pull this kind of act out.

"Drew…I thought at first…that you were caring…and loving." Dawn's sorrowful tone put up a very gloomy atmosphere. "But here you are…all rude and angry. I wish you could do this one at least…at least…for me…but I don't think it's going to come to that point." Eventually, her eyes overflowed with tears and cried a river.

"Hey Dawn, come on. I'm sorry for being like that." Drew tried apologizing but Dawn cried even more; making the situation even worse.

"Drew, you're so mean; it makes me cry! Waaaaaaaah…!"

"Okay, okay, you win Dawn. I'll go with you, I promise."

All the tears and the sadness she experienced a while ago changed into smiles of happiness at the speed of light. "Okay, final answer…! Drew said yes! Yahoo…!"

Dawn started dancing wild in front of the fireplace after hearing Drew agree to accompany them in what he called a silly adventure.

"Wow, Dawn actually pulled it off." May said.

"You've been outsmarted, Drew." Brock laughed. "Dawn is the princess of faking stuff."

"Well…one more second of that and I might have been marked as a convict." Drew replied.

---0---0---0---0---0---

_I received an unusual Christmas present from my beloved Ash who was somewhere far away from my reach—a treasure map. He insisted on finding his real gift for me at the spot marked with an X. It was very unusual indeed. He must have a reason for doing so since he didn't just give his true present directly to me or indirectly through one of his current traveling buddies. I'm starting to wonder what his real present is: two tickets to the Pokemon Baseball League championship; a reservation for two at a fancy restaurant; or a new swimsuit for me to try on. I was dying to know. I really want to know. _

_Tomorrow morning, I will go on one last adventure for this year. I will get to the bottom of this or die trying. I know Ash would if he was in my situation. _

_END OF ACT ONE _


	37. Dark Temptations & Boxer Shorts

**Act Two: **Dark Temptations and Boxer Shorts

**A/N: **May's evil twin will once again make a guest appearance. Her lines and actions are _italicized. _

_**Attention, mystery fans: it's time for the mystery-busting team you've all been waiting for. Presenting, May's Expeditions; seeking out the wonders of the Pokemon world!**_

_**This holiday season, May's Expeditions embark on a thrilling treasure hunt beyond the Petalburg City limits to seek a treasure lost in time. With only an old treasure map as the only means of discovering what lies ahead of us, our adventurous team traverses through mountainous regions and forest areas day and night to discover what's in store for us. Could it be chests full of sparkling 24-karat gold bars; rare, priceless artifacts and documents; or could it possibly be something magical? Join me, the audacious yet beautiful May, and my four-man (Misty, Brock, Dawn, and Drew) expedition team today as we satisfy our craving for adventure in today's episode of May's Expeditions: the Hidden Treasure of Love!**_

"Give me a break, May." Drew rained down on her parade. "We're just going to get your stupid present."

_**Unfortunately, SOME of us are not going with the program.**_

There were only five days left before Christmas Day—the deadline set by Ash in his treasure map. May was much more excited to know what Ash had in store for her: gold bars, rare artifacts, or something magical. Although she refused at first, her beloved's absence somehow changed her mind. Brock looked at the treasure map and compared it to his guide book. He noticed a similarity between the treasure map and the map of Petalburg Woods in the guide book.

"Take a look at this, guys." Brock spread the map out on top of a flat rock. "This is a map of Petalburg Woods. After comparing this map with the guide book, I believe the X spot is located…ugh, you won't like it when I tell you."

"So where is the X, Brock? Don't keep us in suspense." May said.

"May…"

"Yes?"

"How does 66 Perrault Drive sound?"

The brunette coordinator instantly froze upon hearing the address that the forces of darkness built. She felt like a mirror that was shattered by means of a brick.

"So what's in 66 Perrault Drive?" Dawn asked. "Whatever it is, it sure scared the soul out of May. She's practically frozen."

"Oh please, are you pertaining to the story of the haunted manor along Perrault Drive?" Drew said. "It's only an urban legend, nothing more."

"Drew, I wouldn't talk like that if I were you." Brock snapped.

"A haunted manor, you say? That sounds very promising. If that's where the X mark is then that's where we should go."

"Give me one good reason why I should tolerate this."

"You're going to eat those words, Drew. I promise you."

---0---0---0---0---0---

May refused to accept the fact that she was going back to that accursed place again: 66 Perrault Drive. As much as possible, she tried staying away from that dilapidated place crawling with tons of Ariados and ghost Pokemon. She even had Brock double-check the guide book but the same answer came up every time. It was the one place that she almost faced death right in the eyes. Dawn and Drew wouldn't have any idea of what she was talking about since they weren't there to see it.

"Brock, I thought we told her that we were going to leave her alone." May said. "I don't want to go back to that place."

"Well, you have two choices." Brock replied. "Come with us and face the music or get left behind and be ripped apart savagely around by wild Mightyena."

"You didn't need to rub it in, Brock." The brunette coordinator wept and cried.

"Come on, May. I didn't mean it that way."

"Waaaaaaah…! I hate you, Brock. You're so mean!"

Suddenly, May began making tracks away from the rest of the group while crying her sorrowful heart out. Shortly afterwards, the sight of an Ariados coming down from the treetop stopped her from running and made her scream and hide behind her navigator.

"May, even though you've grown very strong, you're still as wimpy as ever." Drew sighed.

But Drew had spoken too soon when all of a sudden more Ariados came out of the bushes and treetops, surrounding them and sealing off any probable exit points.

"Drew, maybe you should try to reconsider that statement of yours." Dawn said; holding onto Drew's left arm.

"I will as long as these Ariados won't think of us as today's menu." Drew replied; shaking from head to toe.

"Drew, I'm scared."

"You're not the only one."

The expedition team chose to do this the hard way and break through the circle. However, a group of Haunter intervened and used Hypnosis on them; putting them to sleep. Next, the Ariados sprayed their String Shot and wrapped the victims in a layer of silk thread. Then they were carried off towards the mansion not far from where they once stood and fallen asleep.

---0---0---0---0---0---

_"I think I didn't make myself clear during our last meeting. I told you to stay away from my property." The group has once again (at least for May, Brock, and Misty's part) paid the haunted mansion a visit under the stewardship of May's evil twin (in which according to critics is not really evil at all; just a title to scare the hell out of some readers). _

"We wouldn't be here without a reason, you know." May replied. "Now put us down!"

_"What if I don't want to? Should I crucify you again just like the last time?"_

"Come on, you wouldn't do that. It's Christmas."

_"Sorry but I don't do holidays. Otherwise, I would be the laughing stock of the underworld."_

"Can't you at least show me the treasure?"

_"Treasure…? What treasure? There's nothing here but me, the Ariados, and ghost Pokemon."_

"Well, there must be something in here since the map points to here!"

_"Oh I see…you're looking for the treasure here. Now I remember."_

"So, will you show us where it is?"

_"Fat chance, sister…"_

Drew and Dawn couldn't believe what they were seeing. On the corner of the kidnapped was their very own May wearing a green bandana, red sleeveless vest, white pair of gloves, black shorts, a pair of black socks, and red sneakers. On the corner of the kidnapper was another May wearing a black version of what the former was wearing right now. They felt like they stepped in a parallel universe away from sweet and bitter reality.

"Well, look at the bright side. Ash can have the real May and I can have THAT May." Drew laughed.

"Drew, you may be my rival but that is just lame!" May said.

_"Hmm…I've always wanted a cute boy like him for Christmas. Why don't you come on down? Gastly, release the spinach boy."_

Gastly approached Drew and used Psychic to untie him from the constricting silk cocoon and put him in front of Gastly's diabolical trainer.

"Hold just a minute! I thought you don't do holidays!" May yelled. "Put Drew back!"

"May, you could've asked her to put us down instead of putting Drew back." Misty suggested.

"Oh right…um…put us down this instant!"

_"Now why would I do that, my sweet little May?" The other May winked at her. "I want this cute boy for Christmas."_

"Don't call me sweet…and for the record, I'm not little and I'm not your property!" The real May yelled.

"Well look at the bright side." Brock said. "She can have Drew and you can—"

"DON'T say it, squinty eyes!" May yelled even more.

_"Now my sweet little Drew, don't keep your girl waiting."_

When Drew's feet landed on the ground, he unhesitatingly walked towards the other May as if he was mesmerized when both May Maples were just the same in terms of appearance. As a matter of fact, he even had a rose on hand already.

_"That's it, come a little closer. That's it, keep up the pace."_

"Drew, if you do anything crazy I swear I'll have Blaziken burn you extra crispy!" May threatened him.

_"Don't listen to her, Drew. Let out your wild side!"_

Ironically, he really did. He took off his jacket and his shirt inside; displaying his body build in front of her. Despite the cold weather, he felt very warm even with his clothes off. Next up, he began on unbuckling his pants where he displayed his blue pair of undershorts with lots of Pikachu faces imprinted on it—in which he also slowly took it off. He untied his shoes and removed them from his feet; the same with his socks. All that was left now was his underwear.

"Oh my stars…Drew…" Dawn blushed but was actually excited at the ultimate unveiling. "You're so…hot…"

"Drew, don't do it! This is a rated T story for crying out loud!" May yelled but to no avail. She then turned to Misty for help. "Misty, do something—"

However, the water Pokemon trainer was too preoccupied drooling while looking at the almost-naked Drew. She was useless at the moment. Either way, she couldn't do anything even if she wanted to stop him from changing the rating of this story from T to M. Finally, the other May had enough—she had seen what she needed to see. She threw a scroll of parchment at him and snapped her fingers, breaking the mesmerizing spell controlling Drew a while ago.

"Whoa! What happened?" Drew then realized that he was 'exposed to the cold weather'. "WHOA! WHAT HAPPENED? Where are my clothes?"

_The other May giggled and winked at him. "I've seen it, Drew. Good boy. Now take that scroll and be on your way. Gastly, release them at once."_

"The treasure we've been looking for is another piece of parchment?"

_"No, silly; but that piece of parchment can help you locate the treasure. All I know is it isn't here."_

"And exactly how many of these are still hidden?"

_"Now why would I spoil all the fun? But actually, I don't know."_

---0---0---0---0---0---

As soon as Drew was finished dressing up, the gang immediately left 66 Perrault Drive—this time for good. That may be the last time they will ever see May's evil twin again (or at least for a couple of years). The treasure was not inside the haunted manor but a piece of the puzzle had revealed itself to them—another treasure map. The drawings on the second map were much more different than the first one. The X mark was positioned at another place in the map: right near a lake. The dotted trail was longer than the first one. Brock compared the map with his guide book and managed to plot their next destination.

The X mark on the map points out…to where "An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love" began.

_END OF ACT TWO_


	38. A Ridiculous Kind of Morning Again

**Act Three: **A Ridiculous Kind of Morning Again

Brock and May could still remember the place—the pristine lake and the hundreds of trees beyond it. To others, it was just another majestic sight to behold. But to the two travelers, this is where it all began…this is where May's infatuation and her ridiculous story started. Brock saw a group of familiar-looking mushrooms growing on top of a large root of a tree. He guessed right: those were the same mushrooms that made May go all gaga on Ash in the very first episode. He knew what it looked like because he saw it on TV with Max one time. The lakeshore was also the place where May kissed Ash for the very first time (although it was considered as an unprecedented incident by the trainer). She felt like she was walking down memory lane.

They were at least two days away from Petalburg City—two days to get back with only three days left before Christmas day.

"Take a look at this, May." Brock pointed at the bunch of mushrooms. "You were under the influence of these a long time ago."

"Please don't make me remember." May sighed.

"This is where we also ended up away from the flock of Spearow."

"I said don't make me remember."

According to the map, the treasure was somewhere in the area. But with a lot of ground to cover and little time left, the odds were stacked against them.

"The treasure could be anywhere. We'll never find it in time." Dawn said hopelessly.

"Never say never, Dawn." Brock replied optimistically. "The treasure is right under the lake."

"Can you really tell?"

"Nope, but the lake is the most obvious thing around here."

"Well, it does look like it stands out the most. But I hope you're right, Brock. It seems pretty deep."

Brock took out one of his Pokeballs—particularly Marshtomp's Pokeball. He asked it to find something that looked like a scrolled parchment at the lake bed. The Pokemon quickly dived in the water and disappeared as it went deeper and deeper. Meanwhile, the others set up camp at the exact spot where Brock and May also set up camp back in the beginning of the very first episode. Dawn picked up some edible-looking mushrooms for today's lunch.

"These are perfect, Dawn. Thanks." Brock humbly accepted the mushrooms and sliced them up before adding it to the stew.

_"(I'm beginning to wonder why Ash chose May over me. I can cook just as well as Brock while she can't even cut an apple in two.)" _Dawn thought.

Several minutes later, Marshtomp resurfaced back to its trainers without any scroll whatsoever. The Pokemon shook its head in disappointment.

"It figures…the lake is too obvious to be a hiding spot." Brock said; putting Marshtomp back in its Pokeball. "At least you did your very best, Marshtomp. You deserve a good rest."

He referred to the second parchment map again. They were at the right spot even if he used the map in the guide book. Precisely speaking, the X mark was right in the lakeshore near the campsite. Then he thought that if it wasn't in the lake then it must be in the surrounding area—particularly the lakeshore. But that would have to wait for now. Lunch beckons.

---0---0---0---0---0---

"Don't you like mushrooms, May?" Misty noticed that May was setting aside her share of the mushrooms in her share of Brock's famous stew. "They're pretty good if I say so myself."

"I would prefer the phrase 'trying hard to prevent history from repeating itself', Misty" May replied.

"Come on, they're not what you think they are."

"I'll take my chances. Thanks for your concern anyway."

Dawn had practically no idea what the other girls were talking about. "May, if you don't like those mushrooms mind if I take them?"

"Here, you can have it." May answered. "Just don't blame me if anything crazy happens to you."

"I'll take that as a yes."

The brunette coordinator scooped up all of her mushrooms on her share of the stew and passed it to the unsuspecting Dawn. Since she didn't know that it was a mushroom that made May go gaga in the first place, she was likely to be the next (and hopefully last) victim after May and Misty respectively. She mixed it with her share of the stew and ate them all in one bite. Misty also ate her share of the mushrooms; also unsuspecting of history repeating itself.

After lunch, they continued their search for the treasure in the area. Brock's Marshtomp didn't find anything underwater. The treasure must be somewhere around the lakeside. They were going to need each other to cover more ground. However, Misty and Dawn didn't feel like going on an adventure for a while…not with an excruciating headache. Fortunately, Drew volunteered to stay behind and look after the two girls while Brock and May scoured the lakeshore for the latter's gift from her beloved.

The search bore no fruit at all. Brock and May returned to camp empty-handed.

"Maybe we're in the wrong place, Brock." said the brunette coordinator. "Let's try a different spot."

"That's just impossible, May." Brock replied. "My guide book never fails me. Besides, if we move farther we won't be able to make it back to Petalburg City in time for Christmas."

"But it's not here. Where could it be? Seriously, at least Ash could've left us with a good hint!"

"Then it wouldn't be very fun, would it?" The breeder laughed.

Oddly enough, Munchlax let itself out of its Pokeball. The big eater Pokemon smelled something delicious in the air that made him go to the source of the smell. As always, its trainer went after it.

"Munchlax, come back…!" May said. "I'm getting too old for this!"

Munchlax stopped at one spot of the lakeshore and began digging below its feet. Several minutes later, it unearthed another scroll of parchment with three pieces of May's Pink Surprise (although the credit for the Pokeblock belonged to Professor Oak) tied around it. Surely, Munchlax wasn't after the scroll but the Pokeblock that instantly filled its hungry belly. May went down the dug hole and saw Munchlax who was about to eat the scroll as well.

"Ah! Munchlax, no! That's not food!" May stretched her arms and grabbed the scroll off Munchlax's hands. "Wait a minute; this is…May's Pink Surprise. Ash must have been here."

"Did you find something, May?" Brock called from above the hole.

"I think I found another piece of the puzzle. Munchlax unearthed it."

---0---0---0---0---0---

"Drew, what's going on?!" The brunette coordinator couldn't help but yell at Drew upon returning to the campsite. "What did you do with Misty and Dawn? They're acting like…infatuated people."

"Gee, you think?" Drew replied with Misty and Dawn clinging on both of his arms like a high-grade fly trap (this phrase is so old). "I told them to sleep and when they woke up they were already acting like this."

"Yup…just as I suspected…the fearsome mushroom strikes back."

"I hope you guys found the treasure already because I'm getting too old for this."

"Not exactly the treasure but a piece of it…"

May opened the third piece of the puzzle. As expected, it was another map but this time it had a footnote in it.

_**Congratulations for making this far May. I was wondering whether you'd find this third piece of the puzzle or not. This is the final piece: all you have to do is follow it to wherever the X is marked. There you will see your real gift from yours truly. But make haste; if you don't reach that place before Christmas Day at midnight, the treasure will disappear. **_

"Ash, I am SO going to give you a piece of my mind when I see you again!" May exclaimed.

_END OF ACT THREE_


	39. Pinnacle of Emotions

**Act Four: **Pinnacle of Emotions

"Hands off, gym leader…!" Dawn yelled indignantly while holding on to Drew's left arm. "The rose boy is mine for the taking!"

"No, you get your sloppy hands off my Drew! I fell in love with him first!" Misty yelled back as indignant as Dawn while holding on to Drew's other arm.

"Why don't you go back to your pathetic excuse for a gym and swim with your useless Magikarp?"

"That does it! INSULTING WATER POKEMON IS HITTING BELOW THE BELT!!!"

"Ooh, what are you going to do? Drown me?"

"That's hitting below the belt twice! You want a fight? I thought you'd never ask!"

"Well this is going to be good. I'll be happy to write the word 'loser' on your forehead."

While the infatuated girls that became victims of the fearsome Sweet Scent Mushroom (Misty falling victim the second time around and Dawn for the very first time), the innocent bystanders could do nothing to mediate the fight…not to mention Drew.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this in exchange for a cheap pay. I'm going to sue the director after this." Drew said.

"Don't worry, Drew. Just 'hang on'." May laughed. "Get it? Hang on? Ha, ha, ha, ha…I really crack myself up."

"You try being in a situation like this."

"Been there, done that…" The brunette coordinator flipped her right hand.

Brock compared the third parchment scroll with his guide book. A few minutes later, he plotted the gang's course for the one true site of the hidden treasure.

"Anyone up for sightseeing on top of the Petalburg Sky Tower…?" Brock asked everybody.

"Okay, let's get a move on and get this over with. This entire adventure is driving me nuts." Drew responded immediately.

---0---0---0---0---0---

_**After two days of nothing but lush forest and wild Pokemon on our tail, May's Expeditions finally see civilization known as Petalburg City. We take you now live at the famous Petalburg Sky Tower on top of Pinnacle Hill on a wondrous sunset afternoon where the tower itself offers a majestic view of the city and its adjacent natural landmarks from hundreds of feet above ground. The third piece of the puzzle has led the expedition team to this tourist attraction; firmly setting our sights on the prize which is the hidden treasure. Will May's Expeditions find it in time or will we go home empty-handed? Join us as we answer this question and put an end to this exciting mystery once and for all.**_

"You're taking this way too seriously, May." Drew said. "Seriously…"

"I don't need to hear it from a two-timing double-crossing no-good coordinator." May replied.

"Yeah sure; and I suppose you have your dolls as your audience."

"Why don't you just 'hang on'?"

The gang went up to the topmost floor and the most interesting part of the sky tower: the view deck and bungee jumping platform. Aside from the binocular units lining up the windows, there were also several platforms for thrill-seeking adrenaline junkies who wanted to live life on the edge…literally. The floor wasn't too big but it wasn't too small either. But looking for the treasure in a crowded place was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Their attention to the search was diverted to the Pidgeot's-eye-view of the entire city and its surroundings.

"Guys, look at the view! Isn't this the most majestic view you've ever seen?" May said; looking through the binoculars.

"It's no surprise, really. This IS a view deck, right?" Drew replied.

"Nothing's more majestic than my sweet Drew." Dawn tickled his body.

"Sweet Drew? Is that the best you can do?" Misty mimicked her infatuated rival. "I can think of better pick-up lines than that."

"Come on guys, can't you two save your love battle for another time?" Brock had to intervene. There were people around them…and public display of affection was the least of their worries at least for now.

"Hey, I could see my house from here!" The brunette coordinator left the two girls alone.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and get me out of this mess?" Drew said.

"Drew, that booth over there has my favorite Piplup doll. Can you get it for me, pretty please?" Dawn began tugging his sleeve.

"Hey, you're pushing your luck too much!" Misty complained. "Don't listen to her, Drew. She's just being materialistic."

"Seriously you two, this is not a good place to be fighting over a boy." Brock whispered.

May said nothing and continued to entertain herself to her viewing pleasure. Drew tried to get the brunette coordinator's attention but to no avail. She was just too amazed at the view even if it would cost her a coin every five minutes.

"Do you want to know what your problem is?!" Dawn raised her tone against Misty.

"I already know…and she's standing two feet in front of my face!" Misty raised her tone against Dawn.

"I already told you to return to your loser gym and swim the rest of your life."

"That's very typical of somebody who hasn't even experienced a gym battle."

"Contest battles are the same thing, thank you!"

"Ooh, somebody's scared of a gym leader. What a laugh."

"Drew doesn't deserve a tomboyish mermaid as his fiancée. I'm not even sure if you're even human."

"Drew needs an experienced Pokemon trainer to further his career as a coordinator. That narrows it down to…let's say yours truly."

"Is that for real or is that how you show your insecurity?"

"Are you looking for a fight? You should've told me so in the first place."

"Oh Drew; please save me from the mean, old lady."

Finally, Brock had enough of their bickering. He grabbed both of them by the ear and dragged them away from Drew. It was an all too familiar scene but this time the doer was now being the victim. "You two need to chill. It's Christmas."

"Whoa. Now Brock's doing all the pulling…" The brunette coordinator turned around for a split second before returning to her viewing pleasure.

---0---0---0---0---0---

May saw something that captured her eyes but by the time she saw whatever it was her time with the binoculars was already over. She claimed to have seen something red and waving on top of a house—particularly her house.

"Brock, do you have spare change?" She asked the breeder.

"Can you get it in my pocket? I need to drag these two to a better place." Brock answered.

After getting some spare change in Brock's pocket, she went back to the sightseeing device and put in a coin on the slot. Her claims were correct—a red banner was waving on top of the roof of her humble home. Since her house was so far away from Pinnacle Hill, she could barely read the things scribbled on the banner.

"Drew, can you take a look at what's written on that red banner over there?" May asked. Drew nodded and peeked at the binoculars.

"It's a note." Drew's superhuman 20:20 vision never ceased to succeed. "May, your journey is finally over. The one you seek is in this house."

"I guess Ash has been pretty busy setting these things up. We better go. I don't want to put his efforts in vain."

She was about ready to leave the towering platform when Drew held her hands abruptly.

"Hey Drew, what's up?" May asked.

"May, can I ask you something?" Drew said; tightening his grip on the brunette coordinator's hands.

"Well, you just already did. Now can we get going—"

"May, why are you trying so hard…?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you working so hard for this? Why are you willing to do whatever he says?"

"What's this about, Drew?"

"He didn't come to celebrate Christmas with you. Why are you even doing whatever he says?"

The brunette coordinator actually thought about that for a second. Was the Sinnoh League really that important to him? Was it as important as sacrificing spending the holiday season with his friends and his beloved? May has always been alongside Ash during his gym battles and frontier battles. He has always been alongside her in her contest battles. May also went with Ash for the trainer's homecoming to Pallet Town. But now why did he refuse to come to spend Christmas with her in Petalburg City? She felt her anger welling up inside so much she wanted to punch somebody especially Drew for raising that question at an unfortunate time.

"Well?" Drew was waiting for an answer. A few seconds later, he got it.

"Drew…" May started at last. "Ash has a dream of becoming a Pokemon master. Taking him away from his quest to become the best is murder. I want to support him all the way; not getting on his way. I love him that's why I don't want to drag him away from what he likes doing just to fulfill my selfish desire."

"May…I didn't know. I'm sorry." Drew apologized.

"Besides, there will be another Christmas." Tears trickled down on the side of her face but she managed to smile. "But we all get one chance in life. I know he would say the same thing."

"It looks like you mind is already made up."

"I'm really sorry, Drew. I believe that someday a more deserving girl will come to you."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I was a complete jerk to ask you those questions. Come on, time's a wasting."

"You bet." May winked.

_END OF ACT FOUR_


	40. The Greatest Gift of All

**Act Five: **The Greatest Gift of All

**A/N: **Pikachu's translation notes are marked by the following format: _(Your text here). _

The hunt was finally coming to an end. They returned to Petalburg City where Brock climbed up to the roof and tore off the banner. While Misty and Dawn were still under the effects of the mushroom (and it was getting stronger and stronger e.g. Drew is no longer a scratch post but a plush toy), May and Brock gazed at the red banner. For starters, they didn't know what Ash's handwriting looked like exactly but the message painted in the red cloth spoke for itself.

_**May, your journey is finally over. The one you seek is in this house.**_

__"He made us stray off far from home only to lead us back to square one?" May was a little pissed off. "That is SO him."

"Well, we didn't have a clue to where the treasure was hidden in the first place anyway." Brock pointed out.

"I am SO going to give him a piece of my mind when we see each other again. Let's get this over with."

Inside May's house, anything was worth a fortune: expensive ceramics, sparkling house decors, her parents' wallets chock full of paper bills, or maybe her extensive collection of different kinds of swimsuits for different swimming occasions. But all of those cannot possibly be the treasure. They only wasted several hours looking for nothing. During dinner time whenever May scoops up a spoonful of hot soup, the soup got even hotter thanks to her boiling blood. In fact it was practically boiling even if minutes had gone by after it was cooked to perfection.

"Well, at least her soup's still warm and delicious." Max felt like giggling but he kept it to himself (rather than risking being ripped apart limb after limb by his sister when she goes hysterical).

"Come on, Drew. Say 'ah'." Dawn said; spoon feeding her beloved Drew.

"'Ah' (I) don't want to. There, I said it." Drew replied sarcastically.

"Don't treat Drew like a two-month-old baby, Dawn!" Misty said.

"So…what's up with these two?" Max asked.

"Mushroom de ja vu…" Brock filled in for Max.

"Obviously, you're not watching enough romantic movies." Dawn said in reply to Misty's statement earlier. "Spoon feeding is a common stereotype among lovebirds."

"Well, it's sickening and stupid if you ask me." Misty replied. "Let me show you how an expert handles things like these."

_"(I wish you two were just cartoon characters in a cartoon show.)" _Drew's mind ran amok (ironically, they are).

The "An Infatuated May" world is twisted and wrong. It's what makes this story such a great success…and an epic fail.

---0---0---0---0---0---

May felt so bad she went to her room instead of joining the others to sing Christmas carols downstairs. For her, she was played on like a rag doll—being tossed around all for nothing. She put her faith in Ash that he would present her his gift for the holiday season. But after searching every nook and cranny of the Maple residence, she realized that there was no treasure—that everything happened from the beginning was nothing more but an April Fool's practical joke that came way too early for the next year and too late for this year. That was what she came to believe after being made to journey for four days far away from home sweet home. It wasn't a May-rry Christmas after all.

"Who does he think he is?" She grumbled; pressing her pillow against her face. "Taking me for a complete idiot…I wish I'd never met him in the first place! He's worse than Drew."

"May, are you in there?" Drew knocked on the door. "Why don't you join us downstairs? Dawn's singing 'Silent Night' solo…and we know how much you love that carol."

"Private time; leave me alone, Drew."

"Can you at least just talk to me for about five minutes? Nobody wants to see you angry and frustrated on such a wonderful occasion, you know."

"What about Misty and Dawn? They're worth your time."

"Misty and Dawn can wait. Right now, it's you I want."

May opened the door and let Drew in. But he was the only one allowed and nobody else.

"Can you tell me what's bothering you, May?" Drew asked nicely (for the first time probably). "You've been acting so frustrated since dinnertime."

"That's it?" May replied; her tone a bit annoyed. "That's why you wanted to talk to me, huh?!"

"If you don't unload your worries, it will eventually hurt you from the inside. Trust me."

"It's really none of your business. I'm perfectly fine! Now, if you're done I suggest that you leave me alone."

"May, I'm not leaving unless you tell me what's wrong." Drew's tone suddenly became like that of a stern parent. "Can't you be more grateful for what I'm doing to you right now?"

"I'm not asking you to do anything for me." May answered; more indignant than before. "I just want to be alone—A-L-O-N-E—alone!"

But Drew didn't know the meaning of giving up. His placed his hands gently on top of her shoulders and pushed the brunette coordinator against the soft bouncy bed. He took of his shoes and restrained May's hands. The brunette coordinator trembled as she had already anticipated the next set of events.

"You leave me no choice, May. You brought this upon yourself."

"Drew…what are you doing?" A few moments ago, she was very angry. Now, she's terrified. "Don't do it, Drew. Please…"

"It's too late for 'pretty please', May. I'll force your anxiety out of you and feed on your anger." Drew's fangs popped open only for May to see vicious vampire fangs as his set of dentures. His set of vicious fangs bit May's neck on the side as if Drew was about to suck her blood. The brunette coordinator closed her eyes and shrieked lightly (like she was actually enjoying having her life force sucked).

"Drew, don't do this to me…aaaaaaahh..."

Despite her pleading to stop this monstrosity, Drew ignored her plea and continued feeding on her blood. The more the sucking continued, the more it became painful and agonizing for May.

"Drew…aaaaaahh…it hurts. Please stop…aaaaahhh!"

---0---0---0---0---0---

"May, come on. Wake up already." A trainer sat beside May; shaking her like a salt and pepper shaker.

"No Drew, get away…aaaaaahhh!" She was still under the influence of a bad dream. "It hurts!"

"No good; she's too preoccupied. Pikachu, snap her out of dreamland with a Thunderbolt attack."

Pikachu leapt off from its trainer's favorite shoulder and sent a hundred thousand volts surging through May's body. Everybody knows what happened.

"Huh? Where? When? How? What happened?" The brunette coordinator was finally released from her nightmare.

"You were having a bad dream, May." Ash was standing right in front of her. "I had to do something."

"Pika pi—ka!" Pikachu nodded. _(He did it!)_

"I must've fallen asleep. I'm glad it was only a bad dream. Drew was sucking my blood just a moment ago."

"Well, you're back in good old reality now May. Come on, everybody's singing Christmas carols downstairs. You should join too."

"Pi Pikachu…!" _(What he said!)_

Unfortunately, she turned her back against the trainer. To make matters worse, the person she was angry at a while ago was already in her room.

"No, I won't go! You join them; I'm not interested." She said.

"But why not, May—?" Ash asked but was cut off.

"It's because of your stupid maps! You practically made me look like a complete dunce by leading me back in this house! Worse, THERE IS NO TREASURE!!!"

"May, if you would just let me explain—"

"What's to explain, Ash Ketchum? You obviously don't like me for who I am! You made me go around in circles!"

"I'm really sorry if I made you feel that way but at least let me offer an explanation."

"Well, if you're so persistent then give me one good reason why I shouldn't be angry at you right now—JUST ONE!!!"

Silence enveloped the air around them. The first rain of snowflakes started falling down from the night sky. The hands of the clock finally converged at the number 12. Its built-in alarm played the Christmas carol "Silent Night" but as an instrumental. This carol is May's favorite…and it played at a better time.

"All I want for Christmas…is you, May." Ash said solemnly. "Please accept my truth."

"Ash…" The brunette coordinator felt like she was stabbed head on.

"I drew those maps just to see if you're still willing to go the distance for me—if you still love me."

"But Ash…you know that I love you. What proof do you need?"

"Maybe I just felt very insecure. I wasn't there when you invited everybody to your house. I shouldn't have put the Sinnoh League first."

Ash knelt down on the floor and bent his body in an act of asking for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, May! I failed to buy a gift for you! I shouldn't be here in the first place!" He exclaimed.

The instrumental "Silent Night" repeated its melodious music once again. Snow was already falling on Petalburg City. Ash cared less about the excruciating pain of bending his body just to ask for May's forgiveness.

"Ash, stand up will you?" The brunette coordinator muttered; jerking a tear.

"What's the matter?" The trainer complied and looked at her. "Why are you crying—?"

"You jerk! Don't you realize how sad I felt when you didn't come? Then you're saying sorry?!" May snapped; her eyes bursting in tears.

"May, I'm terribly sorry. Maybe I'm not really the one for you."

Suddenly, May rushed towards him and gave him a big tight hug. She had never cried and sobbed heavily and severely like this before. "Ash, I don't want some stupid treasure! I don't care if you have a present for me or none! All I want for Christmas is you by my side!"

Ash placed her hands on her head and back respectively; easing her sorrowful pain. "It's okay, May; just let it all out. Cry until your heart feels weightless." The trainer patted her head and rubbed her backside.

And so under the first fall of snow on Petalburg City, May continued to cry her sadness out of her heart while Ash hugged her very tight. The music of a silent night played on for the next few minutes as slowly the rooftops and roads of the city were blanketed by layers of snow. December 25 is the day Ash and May strengthened their bond of love between each other. They couldn't ask for anything better but to be by each other's arms during the holiday season.

_END OF ACT FIVE_


	41. Mayrry Christmas & an Ashy New Year

**Epilogue: **May-rry Christmas and Ashy New Year

**A/N: **I don't own, in any way, the Pokemon Advanced Battle theme song (which totally rocks!). Check full disclaimer note for details.

The next day, Max woke up from his cozy bed and looked out the window. His heart quickly filled up with joy as he saw a thick layer of snow covering the entire place. Where there is snow there is bound to be snowmen and snow angels. He hurried to the other rooms and woke everybody up for them to experience the fun of playing in the snow. Sure, it was freezing outside but the fun of playing in the snow helped forget that weather factor. Dressed up in thick sweaters and snow boots, they jumped out of the front door and dived in the blanket of snow. A white Christmas was every person's holiday wish coming true.

"Yeah, I just looooooove snow!" Dawn shrieked; making snow angels on the surface.

"Come on, Drew. Let's play in the snow." Misty tugged Drew's arms.

"Hands off my Drewsky, Misty…!" Dawn immediately stood up and marched towards them.

"Do I see your name on him? I believe not." The gym leader replied.

"Well, do I see YOUR name on him? I'm afraid not." Dawn smirked.

"Let's decide this in a snowball fight; one-hit KO!"

"You're on!"

_"(Relax, Drew. It's Christmas.)" _Drew thought to himself; smiling. _"(Just enjoy the snow and the holiday season. After all, it only comes once a year.)"_

Max and Brock, while they were making Pokemon snow sculptures, saw the rivals throwing snowballs at each other but none seemed to be hitting their mark.

"Are those two still at it?" Max sighed.

"Well, look at the bright side Max." Brock replied. "Once they kiss Drew, the effect will be gone."

"I hope they kiss Drew today."

"Don't worry, my spectacle-wearing friend. In case they don't kiss Drew, Professor Oak has formulated an antidote that will neutralize the mushroom's toxin. I have the recipe."

"Well, you better make it now. I believe they won't show any sign of bogging down for the meantime."

"Ah Christmas…'tis the season to be jolly…"

Ash and May watched their friends have fun in the white snow while drinking a mug of hot cocoa. Both of them were feeling better and their conflicts and disputes from last night were finally brought to a peaceful end. Their love has grown so strong; it seemed that absolutely nothing could tear them apart. Ash was already using the Pikachu mug May gave to him before they went to sleep last night (or technically seven hours ago). He still felt guilty about not having anything to give to May so he made a last minute rush to the nearest 24-hour convenience store and got a Skitty doll in the crane.

"I love this Pikachu mug, May. Thanks a lot…" The trainer said.

"I know a Skitty doll is not much to look forward to but I like it because it came from you." The brunette coordinator smiled.

"You need not to be so flattering, May."

"No really, that one is not a joke. It's for real."

A few moments of silence and they were talking again.

"You know, it's funny." May said.

"What's funny?" Ash asked.

"We keep on saying 'I love you' to each other and yet there are always instances that attempt to break us apart. It's like I don't feel that we're getting ever closer to each other."

"Does it matter? What matters is we both feel the same about one another."

"I guess you're right. It's been a few years since I first met you."

"May…"

"Huh?"

"Do you…uh…feel like kissing…right now?"

The brunette coordinator giggled and took out a Pokeball and a piece of mistletoe. "I thought you'd never ask. But first let me spice things up. Venusaur, come on out!"

May's Venusaur jumped out of the Pokeball and landed on the snow. Venusaur sank a little into the snow because of its largeness.

"Venusaur, can you put this mistletoe on top of us with Vine Whip?" She asked nicely in which Venusaur nodded and used the designated move to hold up the piece of mistletoe on top of the lovely couple.

"You do know how to put things with a touch of style, don't you?" Ash laughed.

"Now, where were we?" May replied. "Oh yeah, the kissing part…"

"Merry Christmas, May."

"You're mistaken." May responded with her signature eye wink. "It's a May-rry Christmas, Ash."

---0---0---0---0---0---

**Before we formally end both "An Infatuated May: The Ridiculous Kind of Love" and "An Infatuated May: Advanced Love Battles" after four long and arduous months of brainstorming, there's still room for a few words or so in the form of a song. May wants to bid goodbye on behalf of the powerhouse cast through her first-person point-of-view version of the theme song of Pokemon Advanced Battle. The lyrics may not match with the music (since she was running after the deadline when she made this) but it's the least she could do as a token of appreciation for making both stories the greatest "epic fail" fan fiction of all time (and since the team's past works were either never finished or deleted; these stories are also dedicated to them). **

_Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm unbeatable!_

_Running down this boundless highway_

_With no one but my Ash beside me_

_I won't give in! I won't rest!_

_Advanced Battle is my ultimate test!_

_Be it spring, summer, winter, or fall_

_I will try my best and give it my all!_

_---0---_

_Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm unbeatable!_

_Time for May's… (ADVANCED BATTLES…!)_

_Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm undefeatable!_

_Past the stars and right in his arms_

_I will win his heart with my cutesy charm!_

---0---0---0---0---0---

"Look down there, the twerp is completely off guard." James looked through his binoculars from the safety of Team Rocket's Meowth balloon.

"It looks like he's kissing with the twerpette." Jessie remarked; looking through her own pair of binoculars. "Talk about a perfect holiday season…"

"Come on, while the twerp is busy making love let's grab Pikachu!" Meowth said; preparing and aiming Team Rocket's handy-dandy mechanical extendable arm at the yellow mouse Pokemon.

"Hmm…maybe not this time…"

"James is right. I don't feel like stealing on such a wondrous occasion."

"What are you two talking about? Our promotions are within arm's reach!"

"Aw come on, Meowth. Show some holiday spirit. Besides, it only comes once a year so we can grab Pikachu after that."

"For once, I like your style James."

"Don't you dense idiots get it? Now is the perfect time to grab that Pikachu and give it to the boss as a present!"

"Who're you calling a dense idiot, Meowth?!"

"Yeah, keep that idiotic comment to yourself!"

"You want a Christmas wipeout? I'll give you one with my Fury Swipes!"

They were so busy fighting; one of them accidentally turned up the heat too much. As a result, the gas tank overheated and exploded; sending them on a one-way ride past the ozone layer and into the vastness of the universe. In short, they blasted off again.

"We're not doing anything bad yet! Why are we blasting off?" screamed Jessie.

"First, we were fighting just a while ago." James answered bluntly. "That's bad."

"…and second, we're idiots." Meowth added. "That's worse."

"This is the worst Christmas of my life!"

_We're blasting off again…! _

---0---0---0---0---0---

_Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm unbeatable!_

_Time for May's… (ADVANCED BATTLES…!)_

_Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm undefeatable!_

_They can try as hard as they can._

_Just let them come but they will get none._

---0---0---0---0---0---

"Bun…! Bun…!" Dawn's Buneary hopped towards Pikachu who was playing in the snow with the other Pokemon. As usual, Buneary was very shy towards the yellow mouse Pokemon. Even if Buneary was already within conversation range, the Pokemon still refused to face Pikachu.

But Buneary didn't need to take the initiative. Pikachu walked up to the bouncing Pokemon and presented it with a red thorn-less rose. It wasn't much for a Christmas present but Buneary liked it since it came from Pikachu. The bouncing Pokemon gave Pikachu a big hug—something that made Pikachu blush red.

---0---0---0---0---0---

_I'm undefeatable!_

_---0---_

_He's a boy who came from Kanto._

_Crossed the sea and came to Hoenn._

_He stole my heart. He stole my soul._

_That is the boy I've been searching for._

"_I think I love you", is what I'll say._

_My name is May Maple and I'm here to stay!_

_---0---_

_Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm unbeatable!_

_Time for May's… (ADVANCED BATTLES…!)_

_Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, I'm undefeatable!_

_Every move, every step that I take…_

…_is a sweet, sweet slice from my chocolate cake_

---0---0---0---0---0---

After the longest kiss they've ever done so far, they looked at each other as snow began to fall once more into Petalburg City. The weather was frigid but the warmth of their undying love kept them toasty and cozy.

"May-rry Christmas, May." Ash said.

"…and have an Ashy New Year, Ash…" May winked for one last time.

---0---0---0---0---0---

_Oh, oh, oh, Advanced Battle! _

_I'm unbeatable!_

_**THE END**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NEW DISCLAIMER STATEMENT

_This has been a presentation of Lightning and Sword Fan Fiction Productions. All the characters, places, events, and other materials used here in this story are being disclaimed by the production team and are property of their respective creators and licensing companies. Any occurrences stated in the story that are somewhat similar to other works created by other writers are purely coincidental and the production team has absolutely no intention of plagiarism. Under any circumstances this fan fiction should not be duplicated or modified without the consent of the production team. Failure to comply is punishable up to the fullest extent of the law. The law applies to all; otherwise none at all. _

_Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. Your comments and suggestions are very welcome for the improvement of future stories and for your viewing pleasure. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **If I get enough positive feedback from you guys, I may think about making a third one. But that'll have to wait after "Kamo!". Oh and do make your final reviews as original as possible thank you.


	42. But Wait! There's More!

_Because you liked (and hated) it so much, we're bringing it back._

_No more weird plants._

_No more cheap magic tricks._

_No more genies in bottles._

_No more dogfights._

_No more duplicates._

_No more black magic stuff._

_No more same-sex love._

_No more of those things._

_Guess what? It's the 21__st__ century. _

_Lightning and Sword Fan Fiction Production presents a 26-episode special tribute to an infatuated brunette coordinator we all love (and hate)._

"**An Infatuated May 3: Modern Love Warfare"**

_Because in the game called love…it matters more who's got the bigger bouquet of genetically-modified flowers and box of enhanced chocolates._

_Go ahead. Pull the trigger on Fall 2010._


End file.
